Take my breath away
by TheGirlWhoFlew21
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a senior at McKinley high. He can't wait to get out of there since he is constantly bullied because of his sexuality. All he ever wanted was someone who can understand him and be there for him and love him for who he is. One day a new teacher shows up in school which will change both of their lives for good (Rated M for later chapters. Student/teacher relation)
1. Chapter 1: The New Teacher

Take my breath away

Chapter 1: The new Teacher.

Blaine Anderson walked down the halls at McKinley high, this was the first day of his last year at the school. In just a year he was graduating, which meant that he was finally getting out of this living hell aka Lima, Ohio. It was a very small town, which made it very difficult for you if you were in any way different. Blaine was different, not only did he dress diffirently with his too short pants, no socks and bowties but he was also gay, the _only_ openly gay kid in Lima. Everyday in school since sophmore year had been a living hell. The football players with their hard fists, words like knifes and cold slushies. He came home with a new bruise everyday which is why he started boxing a while ago, he got some muscles and started fighting back. Now it was a little better but far away from good, he still got called mean names and still got shoved into lockers. But he was sort of getting used to it.

"Oh my god!" Tina said as she runned up to him as he stood by his locker. "Did you see him?" Blaine looked over at the short asian girl infront of him, confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Didn't you hear?" She asked and seemed really surprised. Blaine raised one eyebrow and shaked his head no as he smiled a little.

"Blaine Anderson. You need to get out there more, it's the new teacher! Didn't you see him? He's really hot!" She squealed. Blaine chuckled, half amused.

"No, I didn't see him. But no matter how hot he is, he is our _teacher_ so don't try to flirt with him."

"Oh no, sweetie. I wasn't thinking about me, I was thinking about you. I am sure he is on your team." She said and nodded. Blaine's eyes widen, on his team? Could it really be a hot guy around here that was on his team? It didn't matter, it was illegal and the teacher would probably be way too old for him anyway.

"Really? How do you know?" He asked, not quite believing her.

"Okay, you just need to look at the way he dress. It's gay, super gay. And the way he walks is gay too, even gayer than you." She giggled. Blaine rolled his eyes. Tina was his best friend, he had met her when he joined the school's Glee club sophmore year. But back then she was really shy and didn't dare to talk to anyone, now she was different. She had opened up and was a really smiley, happy girl. Blaine loved her but sometimes she was just ridicilous.

"Gayer than me? Really, Tina."

"Sorry, but he is!"

"Whatever, he is our teacher so there is no way I am even gonna try."

"Ha! We'll see about that." She said. "Anyway, see you in class!" She then walked away. Blaine shaked his head at her and took out his books. He checked himself in the little mirror he had in the locker. His black, gelled hair was still in the perfect shape but his hazel eyes looked really tired. Damn school. He sighed and closed his locker before he made his way to his first class, math.

He walked into the classroom and looked out over the seats for an empty one. He found one in the middle of the classroom and sat down, shaking his head at all the students in there. They were all so dumb, they found math unecessary and boring so they just talked through the class, got yelled at by teachers and threw things on Blaine or passed notes to eachother. Blaine was on the other hand really good at math and was always way ahead of the others, which wasn't hard since they were still on like page one after three years.

"Oh look who just arrived, isn't it Anderson? The gayest fag on the school!" One of the guys, Jason, laughed and the others joined. Blaine sighed and did his best to ignore them, he didn't wanna get into a fight the first thing he did.

"Listen, fag." Jason said and gave him a bitch glare which Blaine didn't see, he hid his face in his book and closed his eyes. "I saw the way you were drooling over me last year, I swear if I see you do that again I will kick your sorry ass!"

"Oh my God, can you just imagine what he is thinking right now? I don't wanna know!" Another boy, Dave, said.

"Yeah, so many nasty things. Just keep it to yourself, fag!" Jason said.

"What the hell did you just call him?!" Everyones attention turned to the front of the classroom where they heard a very high pitch, but threatening voice. There stood a boy and he looked really angry. Blaine was shocked and suddenly found it very hard to breathe, so _this_ was the hot teacher Tina was talking about. She was right, he was hot and not only hot, he was gorgeous, even beautiful. Blaine found it hard to believe he was real for a second. He had flawless, pale skin kinda like marble, really defined jaws, his eyes had 10 different shades of blue, his lips was thin and light pink, his hair was golden brown and styled absolutely perfectly. He was thin and had really long legs, he was wearing really, really tight black pants, a white button up shirt and a dark blue cardigan with a bowtie. _A bowtie…_ He also had boots that reached up to his knees, he couldn't be older than maybe 22. Suddenly Blaine forgot about what the Dave and Jason said.

"That is absolutely unacceptable! Apologize _now_!" He said and narrowed his eyes, giving the boys his worst bitch glare. Jason frowned.

"I am not apologizing to that fag!" Jason blurted out. Kurt then slammed his hand onto the desk.

"I said, do _not_ use that word, go to the principals office. Now!"

"What? No-"

"Now!" He yelled out and everyone jumped in their seats. Jason groaned and got up on his feet, glaring at Blaine before walking out. Kurt sighed and closed his eyes for half a second before opening them again.

"Alright, class. My name is Kurt Hummel and I am your new math teacher. I am 22 years old and I used to live here in Lima before but I moved out because of _reasons_ but now I'm back to teach at this school where I once was a student." Blaine felt his heart skip a beat, Kurt once was a _student_ here? At this living hell school? Then why the hell did he come back? Maybe he was popular… who knows.

"Alright, I'm gonna need someone to help me with these books. Any volunteers?" Kurt pointed at a pile of books on his desk, without even thinking Blaine's hand shot straight up in the air. Kurt looked surprised, as if he didn't expect anyone to wanna help him.

"Okay, you can help me. What's your name?"

"Blaine Anderson." Blaine said, way too fast and way too high pitched. Kurt grinned and showed off some perfectly white teeth.

"Alright, . Hand out those books and I'll write down our schedule on the board." He said and turned around to write on the whiteboard. Blaine got up from his chair way too fast and grabbed the books and gave one to each students, avoiding looking at any of them. Once he was done he sat down again and Kurt turned around.

"Thank you, . Now, class, do page 1 to 155 today and if you're not done you will be after schedule and you'll fail school." Kurt said. The whole classroom froze and looked at him with wide open eyes.

"What?" Some of them blurted out.

"I'm kidding? You only have to do page 1 to 10." Kurt said and grinned as everyone sighed in relief. Blaine chuckled a little.

The lesson went on and everyone looked bored as usually, well, everyone besides Blaine. He couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt, he didn't even realize he stared. He followed every move he made, feeling chills run down his spine as Kurt bit his lip everytime he was thinking. Way too soon the bell rang and Blaine jumped in his seat, realizing he had not finished doing the first page even. Everyone ran out of class and Blaine was the last one to get up from his seat, gathering his stuff.

"Are you alright?" He heard Kurt ask. Blaine turned around, speechless. The beautiful creature stood right infront of him.

"I- Uh… I'm fine." Blaine choked out. Kurt giggled a little and Blaine found himself blushing.

"You don't need to be nervous, I'm not gonna harm you." Kurt said and then he suddenly frowned. "Just ignore them, Blaine."

"I do my best." Blaine said below a whisper, he found it hard to breathe again.

"I had a living hell in high school, I'm gay too you know. And it wasn't easy." He sighed and his breath hit Blaine's face, it smelled like mint. He felt a little dizzy as Kurt continued. "Nobody was listening and nobody really cared. But I made it and I know you will too. And do know, that if they ever hurt you or say anything, let me know and I'll be a pain in their ass. Okay?" Blaine smiled a little and nodded. He liked the fact that Kurt was so young, it made him more of a teenager and more understanding.

"Yes. I promise."

"Good. Now, off your go. You don't wanna be late, do you?" Blaine nodded again and started walking towards the door. But before he could walk out he turned around.

"You know, you are the first teacher who cared. Thank you."

"Don't thank me. It's our job to get those douchebags in trouble." Kurt winked and Blaine blushed once more before he left. Once Blaine was gone Kurt closed his eyes and sighed.

"Shit, shit, shit, _shit_!" He whispered. _Wink to a student? Yeah, that's just awesome, Kurt. Great job. You must be damn proud of yourself. Yes, the boy, Blaine, was breathtaking but that doesn't mean you can stand there and flirt with him! Wait, was that flirting? Shit, fucking shit, what the hell was I thinking. He fucking blushed… Does he think I'm attractive too? Shut up, Kurt! Don't even get started. _Kurt punished himself in his head over and over. Fighting with his subconscious. Yes, he found Blaine extremly attractive but he was a freakin' teacher and he shouldn't be thinking like that.

Blaine walked down the halls with a huge smile on his face. He was so happy that Kurt was gonna protect him, that he was gay too and that he had _winked_ towards him. Somewhere deep down he knew that it wasn't flirting, a teacher would never flirt and especially not with him. But he just wanted, if only for a second, believe that Kurt may had been flirting with him. As he continued day dreaming he bumped into Tina.

"Woah!" She said and bent down to pick up the books that had fallen out of her hands.

"Sorry." Blaine said and helped her.

"What are you so smiley about?"

"What are you talking about?" They stood up again.

"I could see your stupid grin all the way from the end of the hallway." Tina said and raised an eyebrow.

"I-I.. no." Blaine said and blushed.

"Hold on, just hold on! You had math now, didn't you? The new teacher is a math teacher! Oh my god, you think he's hot." Tina teased.

"Uh, you're such a pain in the ass sometimes. Fine, yes. I think he was kinda good looking but that doesn't mean anything." Blaine did his best to seem like he it wasn't a big deal but failed miserably and ended up laughing at himself.

"Okay, tell me everything!" Tina said and jumped in excitement.

"Fine. But do not tell anyone!"

"Promise." She said truthfully.

"Okay. First of all, he is gay!" Blaine made a pause as she gasped. "Yes, I know! And he defended me in class, he is the first one to do that!"

"Oh my god!" She squealed.

"Yeah! And he even _winked_ at me and told me to let him know if anyone was mean to me, then he said he would be a 'pain in their asses'." Tina's mouth fell open and her eyes widen.

"He winked at you? Blaine… I don't wanna be a buzzkill but you know that it is illegal with student teacher relations.."

"I know that, Tina. Do you really think I am gonna hook up with my teacher? I have never had a boyfriend before and I am still a virgin, I am the last person that would do something like that. I want a serious relationship with someone I love and… someone who, you know, _takes my breath away_. And for the record, he seems genuine. I don't think that's his style anyway. You know, the 'hook up' thing." Blaine felt a little ashamed, he knew it was illegal but he also knew he had had some kind of connection with Kurt today. And it wasn't a regular student teacher connection.

"Alright, if you say so." Tina said and her smile was back again. "Come on, let's go to Spanish class." She linked their arms together and started walking. Blaine on the other hand frowned, what did all this mean?


	2. Chapter 2: Coffee conversation

Chapter 2: Coffee conversation.

The rest of the day was slow and annoying. Blaine usually enjoyed school but now he just wanted it to end. He couldn't focus on the subject anyway so it was all just a waste of precious time to see Kurt and find a reason to talk to him. Eventually school ended and Blaine rushed over to the classroom he had found Kurt in this morning and as he hoped, Kurt was in there. He turned around by the sound of footsteps and raised his eyebrows when he saw Blaine.

"Hello there, Blaine. What are you doing here?" Kurt asked. Blaine frowned, he actually didn't think about a reason to see him.

"I… Uh-"

"Was someone bothering you, again?" Kurt frowned.

"What? No! I mean, yes. They do all the time but that's… that's not why I came here." Blaine admitted and stared down at his shoes for a second.

"Then what is it?"

"I uh…" Blaine blushed and panicked, which made him say the first thing that came to his mind. "I thought maybe we could have coffee together!" He almost snapped. Kurt raised both his eyebrows and looked surprised.

"We should have coffee together?" He grinned now.

"Y-Yeah. Not as a date though! Absolutely not, I mean like… you could give me some advice on how to deal with high school and stuff." Blaine talked so fast it was almost impossible to hear what he was saying.

"Okay, sure. How about now at The Lima Bean?" Kurt suggested, grinning even wider. Blaine frowned, he was so surprised that Kurt even agreed with that.

"Wait, you want to?" He asked, shocked.

"Of course, I don't have anything special to do anyway." Kurt shrugged and smiled. "So, in an hour at The Lima Bean?"

"S-Sure." Blaine said and blushed.

"See you there." Kurt smiled and left the classroom. Blaine stood there, stunned. Was he about to have coffee with Kurt Hummel aka the hottest guy in the world?

Blaine ran out to his car and drove straight back home, he needed to fix his hair and maybe change into a better shirt. He ran inside and into his room, completely ignoring his mother who greeted him hello. In his room he threw out all of his shirts he owned and put them on the bed, glaring at the them. He didn't wanna look like he was dressing up, he just wanted to look handsome without trying too hard. After a good 15 minutes he chose a t-shirt along with his favourite vest and a bowtie. He changed quickly and fixed his hair a little, then he walked down the stairs. His mother raised an eyebrow, noticing that he had changed.

"Where are you going looking that handsome?" She asked.

"I'm gonna have coffee with… a friend." He lied.

"Really? And does this friend have a name?" She said, raising an eyebrow, grinning at him.

"Yes, Kurt." He said simply.

"Really? Well, have fun." She said and winked.

"Mom, it's not a date." Blaine said truthfully.

"Yeah, of course not." She said, not believing him.

"Why do I even try? Bye mom." He said and left the house. He sat down in the car, but he remained still. He couldn't manage to start driving. He got nervous and froze, he was having coffee with _Kurt_, not one of his friends. This was… special, at least to him. He didn't wanna mess it up and seem like a weirdo. He inhaled and exhaled deeply as he slowly drove off, he glanced at his watch and realized that he was gonna be early so he drove slower than he should be. Annoyed drivers shouted at him and passed him with a bitch glare but Blaine couldn't care less, he didn't wanna seem desperate.

Once he finally reached The Lima Bean he was 10 minutes early, it was fine. He got out of the car and walked inside the small coffee shop. To his surprise he found Kurt, sitting at one of the tables already. Blaine raised his eyebrows, how long had he been here? Kurt waved at Blaine and he walked over.

"Am I like… late or something?" Blaine asked.

"No, not at all. I was early. Should we order?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"Yeah, sure." Blaine said and followed Kurt to the desk where a lady stood.

"One Medium drip, please." Blaine said.

"And one nonfat mocha for me." Kurt said. The barista nodded and started making what they ordered. Within a minute they both had a cup of coffee in their hands and sat down towards eachother at their table again.

"Mmmm.." Kurt hummed as he sipped his coffee. "I love coffee." Blaine chuckled a little.

"I can tell." He sipped his own coffee and then put it back on the table.

"So, you wanted to talk about my experience from high school?" Kurt asked.

"Well, yeah." Blaine nodded.

"Well, alright." Kurt moved in his seat, leaning forward a bit. "I was, like I said, awfully bullied. You see, I have always loved fashion, always and I had a bit different style. And they often teased me for that and for my voice, but that was more when I was younger, you know, before you think about if a person are gay or not." Blaine nodded and Kurt continued. "When I got older I discovered that I was gay and did all that I could to push the feeling away and deny it to anyone who got suspicious. Eventually I realized that I couldn't lie to myself anymore, so I told anyone and became open. That's when the _actual_ bullying started. I got beaten up every day, shoved in to lockers, called fag and stuff. It was hard and nobody cared but… I at least wasn't lying anymore, you know?"

"Yes, I know." Blaine said understanding and nodded. "It's the same for me. Exactly the same. And for the record, I love your style. It's very odd but in a good way and so is your voice. I bet they were just jelous they wouldn't be able to pull it off as well." Kurt laughed at that, Blaine was stunned, it was the most gorgeous laugh he had ever heard.

"Maybe." Kurt said and sipped his coffee.

"But, how did you do it? I mean, I try to stay strong but it hurts. It hurts so much and I feel so alone even though I have friends and all… but some days I just wanna hide under the covers in my bed and cry." Blaine looked down at his hands.

"I did too, before. But then… then I met someone." Blaine's head shot right up and looked at Kurt who stared at the air.

"You met someone?" Blaine repeated.

"Yes. I met a guy who became my first boyfriend when I was 17. I loved him with all my heart and he just made everything easier and made life worth living. He was the best thing that's happened to me." Both Kurt and Blaine noticed that this conversation became a bit more private than planned but they didn't bother to care.

"Really?" Blaine asked. "Are you still together?" He had to ask, he just had to.

"No, sadly no." Kurt frowned. "We lasted for a year before he cheated on me with some stupid guy, I believe his name was Sebastian. I heard they are still together." Blaine frowned, it hurted to see the pain in Kurt's eyes. He wanted to take his hand so badly and- Wait, what?

"Well, then he was an asshole. Don't bother thinking about him, when the time is right you will find the one." Blaine said. Kurt smiled.

"Yeah, it just… it hurts, you know? I gave him my everything. He gave me my first kiss, took my virginity and we made promises. And he just walked right over that and cheated, I was devestated for months after that. I just couldn't believe he would do that. And it made me feel so stupid…"

"You're not stupid. You are a teacher, you're smart. And I'm sorry." Blaine said and then continued. "But you know what they say. 'Never regret something that once made you smile.' Or something like that." Kurt chuckled.

"Thank you, Blaine. Sorry if I'm dropping all my shit on you right now."

"No, it's okay, really. I don't mind." Blaine said truthfully. Kurt smiled again.

"You know, it's the first time I've ever had coffee with my student." Kurt said.

"Oh, really? I'm honored." Blaine joked.

"You should be, I liked it. I might do it again. It's a great way to get to know them and then it's easier to teach them, when you know what helps them the most. Connection, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. You say 'you know' alot." Blaine chuckled.

"I know! It's a thing… I don't know why I do that." Kurt shaked his head and laughed at himself. They became quiet for a minute but it wasn't awkward, it was comfortable.

"I heard you are in Glee club." Kurt said and smirked.

"I am." Blaine nodded.

"I was too, in high school. I loved it."

"You can sing?"

"You bet I can! I even got accepted into NYADA." Blaine's jaw dropped.

"NYADA?! Why the hell are you here then? Sorry, not to be rude, but NYADA is… NAYDA!"

"I know, I wanted to go but I couldn't afford living in New York. That's why I became a teacher here instead."

"Oh, I'm sorry.." Blaine felt ashamed for that he had just said. It was kinda rude.

"No, it's fine. But back to the subject, yes I can sing. But I can't play any instruments though."

"Really? I can."

"Really? What instrument?"

"Uh… guitar, piano, drums, violin, flute-"

"Woah, that's alot!" Kurt interrupted. "I've always wanted to be able to play the guitar."

"I could… uh, I could teach you sometime." Blaine said. By now he had completely forgot it was his teacher he was having a conversation with, it felt like a friend, or even a date.

"Really? I'd love that!" Kurt squealed and jumped in his seat with excitement. Blaine chuckled. _No, Kurt Hummel. You wouldn't love that. You are basically doing everything you shouldn't be doing. If you are smart you are excusing yourself to leave this coffee conversation or whatever it is, apologizing the next day and then you continue teaching, nothing else! _Kurt ignored the voice in his head who had been a pain in the ass since this morning.

"Awesome! I have a guitar at home, you could come over when you have the time and I could teach you." Blaine suggested. Kurt suddenly frowned.

"But, I barely have any sparetime, Blaine. I have to make homeworks, tests and deal with that stuff and it's alot of shit to do."

"Maybe I could help you with that?" Blaine suggested, desperate to make this possible.

"Really? But doesn't that effect _your_ school work?"

"Please, I have A in every single subject. No need to worry." Blaine smirked. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You're not shy, Anderson." He said.

"No. I'm not." Kurt rolled his eyes again and looked at his watch.

"I think I better get going. It was nice to talk to you, Blaine. See you in class." He said and got up from his seat.

"It was nice talking to you too. And yeah, see you in class." Blaine said, smiling. Kurt returned the smile before he left.


	3. Chapter 3: Comfort me

Chapter 3: Comfort me.

Blaine had hurried to school this morning, excited to see Kurt again. Lately this was the main reason he actually _wanted_ to go to school. He hadn't been speaking to Kurt since their little coffee thing and it had already been 2 days. Blaine wondered when they were gonna begin the guitar lessons. Right now he was in english class and faced the teacher who spoke about some grammar stuff. Suddenly he got a note passed to him from a girl who sat next to him. He raised an eyebrow and then saw Tina wink towards him, the note was from her. She sat three benches away from him. He opened the note and read it: _Will you join me and Mike for dinner at Breadstix today? _Blaine looked over at Tina who made thumbs up, he rolled his eyes and then wrote down an answer on the back; _Fine, count me in._ He then passed the note back to the girl who sent it to another boy who sent it back to Tina. She looked pleased with the answer.

The lesson went on and soon enough it was finally over. He didn't even check the schedule to know it was math now, he had memorized every lesson as soon as he got the schedule.

He started walking down the hall towards the classroom. He took fast steps, he didn't wanna run, that would make him seem like a creep. Suddenly he felt himself getting slammed into a locker. Pain runned through his body and he closed his eyes to avoid whatever was about to happen next. He felt an arm get pushed up against his throat and he suddenly found it hard to breathe, he opened his eyes which showed nothing but pure horror. Infront of him stood Jason with his fist rised.

"You fucking asshole! You got me sent to Figgins! You know what he said, huh? I got suspended for two days! Not only because of _you_ but because of other shit I've done too. But that doesn't matter now!" He was so angry that, if this would have been a cartoon, it would have come smoke out of his ears. Blaine didn't wanna seem as scared as he showed that he was, the least thing he could do was to sound less scared. He only prayed that his voice wouldn't let him down.

"Well, you deserved it! And b-by the way, you never mind skipping classes anyway." Blaine choked out, breathing heavily. He closed his eyes once more when he saw Jason's hand fly through the air towards his but landed next to it on the locker. Blaine dare to open only one eye at the time, only to see a second of pain reflect in Jason's eyes before anger took over once more.

"Because my dad found out and kicked me off the football team you fucking idiot! And that is your fault!" Spit was coming out of his mouth as he spoke, landing on Blaine's face which made him feel sick.

"It's not my fault that you called me a fag, Jason." Blaine sighed, tired of this.

"Yes it is! You are a little disgusting fag, you chose to be one, and that's why I called you that! So in the end it _is_ your damn fault, Blaine!" Those words hit Blaine like knifes, most of the time he ignored Jason's stupid comments. But the sentence _you chose to be one _hurted like hell. Why in the world would he chose to be gay if he could chose to be straight? It's not like a person would chose to be beaten up every single day. It had been moments when he first found out that he was gay he tried to hide it with all he could, but after a year of constantly fighting with himself and his feelings he was so tired that he had to be honest. And when he told his parents he lost his dad. It's not like he would have chose for that moment to happen, if anything he wished it hadn't. It was the worst thing that had ever happened to him, the way his dad (who used to look at him with a smile on his face and loving eyes) had just stared at him with a disgusted face expression and asked him to _never ever talk to him again_. And the way he had completely made it clear for Blaine that _he wasn't his son_ anymore. Would Blaine chose that if he could? Never, nobody would. This made Blaine so angry that he started to laugh, an emotionless laughter escaped his lips as he looked at Jason with disgusted eyes.

"You know what, _Jason_. I knew you were an asshole but a dumb asshole, that's even much for you. Do you really think that I would _chose_ to be gay? You don't chose that damn thing! You are _born_ with it! But you are so fucking stupid that the only thing you can imagine in your damn mind is that I chose this. You are disgusting, you know that? You are unbelieveable." With that Blaine pushed Jason off and walked away. Jason stood there quite speechless, he didn't expect Blaine to talk back at him. That was the problem with most bullies, they never expected their victims to talk back to them or fight back, and when that happened, they didn't know what to do. Blaine ran the rest of the way until he reached the classroom, he slammed the door shut behind him and then leaned against the door as he sat down and burried his face in his hands. He didn't wanna cry but he just couldn't hold it in, tears started rolling down his cheeks and he sobbed out loud. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, the touch gave him chills and he looked up, seeing Kurt stand beside him with a worried face expression. This made Blaine feel really embarrassed, he had completely forgot Kurt would probably be in there. This made him blush in embarrasment and cry even harder. Then Kurt bent down on his knees infront of him and try to remove his hands from his face.

"Blaine, what happened? Please… talk to me." Kurt said softly. Somehow it killed him to see Blaine like this. Blaine frowned and tried to calm down, he stopped sobbing but the tears just wouldn't stop stream. Kurt had no idea why, but he suddenly brought his hands up to Blaine and cupped his face as he wiped the tears for him.

"Don't cry, shhh.." Kurt whispered and his voice really calmed Blaine down. For a second he thought it was weird that his teacher wiped his tears but this was _Kurt_ and it wasn't just some teacher. So he let himself lean into the touch.

"I-I'm sorry.." Blaine sniffled.

"Don't apologize. Never apologize." Kurt said firmly.

"S-Sorry." Blaine said again. Kurt sighed and removed his hands from Blaine's face.

"What happened?"

"I… Jason…" Blaine started. Kurt bit his teeth together and felt anger build up inside him.

"Jason?" He asked, his voice cold.

"Y-Yes." Blaine continued and shared what happened with Kurt, who just became more pissed off for every second. "But p-please, Kurt. Don't say anything. It's just gonna make it ten times worse." Blaine sighed. Kurt sighed too and sat down next to him.

"I know, it freakin' sucks. He have no right to treat you this way." Kurt said. Blaine smiled a little, he loved how Kurt seemed to care for him. Kurt on the other hand did his best to ignore the annoying voice in his head who just wouldn't shut up about what he did was wrong.

"I know but… it's only a year left. Then I'm out of here." Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, you just gotta hold on."

"I do my best…" It became quiet for a good couple of minutes. None of them spoke and the only thing you could hear was the clock ticking on the wall.

"Courage, Blaine. Refuse to be the victim." Kurt suddenly said.

"What?"

"I forgot to tell you that at The Lima Bean. That is my advice for you."

"Thank you." Blaine said genuinly. "I don't wanna sound like a creep but you are seriously the best teacher I've ever had." Kurt smiled at that, even blushed.

"Thank you and you are by far the best student. Don't tell anyone I said that." He said and winked.

"Promise." Blaine said and smiled.

"So, how about I buy you coffee?" Kurt suggested.

"I'd like that." Blaine smiled. Kurt smiled back and got up on his feet, reaching his hand out to Blaine who took it. Both of them feeling electricity run through their bodies by the touch as Blaine stood up.

"Let's go." Kurt smiled at him and grabbed his coat before they walked out of the school.


	4. Chapter 4: Sad mocha with tears

**Note: Okay, so I have written like 10 chapters of this story. And this is probably the chapter I dislike the most, it really makes no sense. But hang in there, it gets better. Okay, now to the story (:**

Chapter 4: Sad Mocha with Tears.

They ordered their usual coffee and sat down at the same table as yesterday. Blaine could really get used to this, having coffee with Kurt was nice. Really nice, actually.

"I love this place." Blaine said and looked around. It was really comfortable. The dark wooden floor and chairs along with the tables and the smell of coffee was really calming.

"Me too, I used to come here when I was in high school." Kurt said and smiled. Blaine found it hard not to stare at him, he wanted to look away but it was sort of impossible. Kurt noticed that Blaine was staring, so he grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"Whatcha lookin' at, Anderson?" He teased.

"What? Oh, sorry! I was… uh… never mind." Blaine blushed and looked away. Kurt chuckled a little and looked away, cursing himself for being so damn flirty. It was just, sometimes he forgot that Blaine was a student.

"So, uh… have you thought about those guitar lessons?" Blaine asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah… about that. I- Uh, Blaine I just don't have the time. I'm sorry." He looked down at his hands as if he was ashamed.

"Oh, it's alright… I was just really looking forward to it." Blaine said, really disappointed.

"I know… I'm sorry." He apologized again and faced Blaine.

"No, it's fine. But we'll still have coffee together, right? I like this." Blaine said hopefully.

"Yes, of course. I like it too."

"Good, because you are the closest thing I have to a friend." Blaine said truthfully.

"Really? What about Tina? I have seen you passing notes with her in class." Kurt raised an eyebrow again. Blaine blushed and looked down at his cup.

"Yeah, she's my friend but she just doesn't understand me the way that you do." He looked up at Kurt who looked a little concerned. "What- Wait, did I say something wrong?" Blaine felt panic build up inside him.

"No, you didn't… I just want you to know something."

"What is that?"

"I am your teacher, Blaine. And you are my student. It's illegal for us to have a relationship outside of school, even be friends." Blaine froze.

"I-I k-know that, I r-really do. And I don't w-want it like that I just… you get m-me and I feel a little better when I s-spend time with you." Blaine studdered. Kurt hated himself for just saying that, he could see the hurt in Blaine's eyes even if he hadn't said anything wrong. But he knew what Blaine was going through right now and it killed him to just cut their little coffee thing. He really cared about Blaine and that was also why he needed to cut this. But something inside him just couldn't do it, he had never felt more divided.

"You know what, what they don't know wont kill them." Kurt said and smiled, feeling a 1000 pounds lighter to see Blaine return the smile.

"Really?"

"Really." Kurt smiled.

"But… I don't want you to spend time with me if it makes you uncomfortable." Blaine said and felt a little guilty.

"Blaine, it's not uncomfortable. I said I wanted to spend time with you, and besides, coffee isn't illegal, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Blaine smiled again.

"But if we are gonna sit here and have coffee literally everyday I think we need to share some interests, or else we wont have anything to talk about. How about you tell me a little about yourself?" Kurt suggested and looked genuinly interested. Blaine raised both eyebrows, feeling his heart beat alot faster. _This beautiful human being wants me to tell about myself? And he wants to have coffee with me too. _Blaine thought to himself, not quite believing it.

"Yeah, sure. Uh.. well, my name is Blaine Anderson. I am 18 years old, obviously." Kurt chuckled at that before Blaine continued. "I am obsessed with bowties and I never wear socks. The reason why I use hair gel is because my hair is really curly and I would look like Medusa if I didn't. Uh… I love musicals, _love _them!"

"Me too!" Kurt said and his eyes were sparkling with excitement. "I love everything from The sound of music to West side story!"

" .God, those are my favourites!" Blaine said.

"This is epic! But sorry, I interrupted you. Continue." Kurt said.

"I started boxing when I was 16 because I was so bullied and I needed a way to defend myself. I lost my dad when I was 15... It was when I, uh… came out to my family…" Blaine trailed off, why did he even bring that up? It was too difficult to talk about. Kurt looked at him with a shocked face expression.

"You lost your dad?"

"Y-Yes, he didn't like the idea of me being… g-gay."

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I don't know what to say…" Kurt felt slightly frustrated since he didn't know what to do.

"You don't have to say anything. I went too far talking about that anyway…" _Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, now you get up on your damn feet and apologize to him and then you get the hell out of here before you do something so damn stupid that's gonna get you fired and that poor boy in trouble. But I… I like him, I don't want him to be sad and I care about him! Yes, right! You care about him, then you get your sorry ass out of here. Don't you see that he is fucking head over heels over you and what do you do? You sit there and doesn't say a word, how is that being a good person? You aren't a good person, Kurt Hummel! _Kurt fighted with his subconscious, trying to figure out what to do. Eventually he figured there was only one thing to do.

"Blaine, speaking of going too far… We can't do this." Kurt said and every word felt like being bitch slapped.

"W-What?" Blaine asked, shocked. "What do you mean?"

"We can't see eachother out of school. I know I said we could but… Blaine, I see the way you look at me- I just, I am your teacher. And that's all I'm ever gonna be. I have to go, I'm sorry." Kurt then got up on his feet, avoiding Blaine's gaze and walked out of The Lima Bean. Leaving Blaine alone and confused.

"W-What? But.." Blaine interrupted himself, Kurt was gone. Did he do something wrong? Did Kurt just… Oh god, he had probably freaked Kurt out with his staring. Blaine felt tears build up in his eyes and soon enough one landed in his coffee. He ruined it, he ruined everything.

When he got home he sat down on his bed, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. They had just had coffee twice, was he that damn obvious? Okay, maybe with all the staring (almost drooling), looking, gazing and flirting it had been pretty obvious.

"So, I like him and I wanna spend time with him… is that a crime?!" Blaine asked out loud and then burried his face in his pillow.

"It depends," He heard a feminine voice say, his mother. "Is he a criminal, than it might be a crime." She giggled a little and sat down next to him on the bed, stroking his back.

"What's the matter, honey?" She asked. Blaine groaned as an answer.

"Boy trouble?" She asked. Blaine sighed, how the hell do you answer that?

"I… no, I mean, kinda." Blaine sighed and rolled over on his back.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Blaine sighed deeply.

"I… I met this guy and I thought he was really, I mean, he looked really amazing. Then we had coffee together and he was really nice. Then we had coffee again and he asked about me, like he wanted to get to know me. And I didn't even realize I had feelings for him until now."

"Is that a problem?"

"Yes! Mom, first of all, he is older than me. Second, he told me before he left that he 'couldn't do this'." Blaine sighed again. "But I understand him, he had a reason for it. But I just- I always end up having crushes on people I know I can't have! I hate it and… All I want is someone who can be there for me, understand me and love me like nobody else can. Someone who can _take my breath away_." His mother nodded, understanding. She knew what he meant, she wanted that for him too, she really did. Because she knew that it would be good for him to find that person one day.

"Sweetie, don't give up hope yet. I know you will find him, he might be closer than you think." She patted his shoulder and smiled.

"I hope so.."

"Don't give up hope because of one person, okay?"

"Right."

"I'm gonna start making dinner now, what do you wanna eat-"

"Dinner?!" Blaine sat straight up on his bed and looked at his watch. "Shit!" He blurted out.

"What?"

"I was supposed to have dinner at Breadstix with Mike and Tina, I am already late! I have to go. Bye, love you mom. And… thank you." He then got up on his feet and runned out the door to his car, just then he recieved a message from Tina.

**Did you forget about us? Blaaaiiinneee, if you're not here in 10 we will order without you. It's been 25 minutes… - Tina.**

Blaine sighed and wrote a quick reply before he started driving.

**Sorry, I completely lost track of time! I'll be there in 5! - Blaine**


	5. Chapter 5: Bad food

Chapter 5: Bad food.

Blaine ran into Breadstix seven minutes later then he promised, he had been stuck in traffic. He looked around and found Tina and Mike by a table in the corner, sharing a bowl of pasta. Blaine runned over, out of breath and sat down next to Tina.

"Five minutes?" Mike said and raised an eyebrow. Tina just glared at him.

"I'm sorry! I was stuck in the damn traffic…"

"Right. Are you gonna order something?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, of course." Blaine waved the waitress over and ordered the same thing that Tina and Mike was eating. Afterwards he was finally able to calm down, he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Then he closed his eyes and burried his face in his hands. He had been in a rush all day, first it was Jason, then it was Kurt and now he was late.

"Are you alright?" She asked, slightly worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just been a long day… Jason has been sort of harassing me again."

"I'm sorry…" She said and frowned.

"Damn it! How come I am never around when that happens? I could help you kick his ass!" Mike said and looked slightly pissed. Blaine removed his hands from his face, showing off a small smile that tugged on his lips.

"I know, but let's talk about something else. "

"About how disgusting this pasta really is?" Tina said and made a face. Mike nodded in agreement.

"All of the food taste bad here, it's old news." Blaine commented.

"I know, but this is worse than worse. It tastes awful." Tina said and put her fork away. "I don't know if I can have anymore.."

"Well, it may taste like shit but I'm hungry so I'll finish it. You can always order in more breadsticks." Mike said and brought the bowl infront of him, picking up a huge piece on his fork and shoving it into his mouth. It always amazed Blaine how much those football players could eat, it was almost like they never felt full. It amazed Tina just as much, when she cooks dinner for him sometimes on their private dates she has to cook _alot_. Yes, Tina and Mike were dating. The only reason they did was because Mike joined Glee club and they ended up falling for eachother. And because Blaine knew Tina he also got to know Mike, he is the only nice football player.

"Yeah, I'll do that when the waitress comes with Blaine's food." Just as she said that the waitress came along and put down a bowl of the smelly pasta infront of him, it didn't smell like something you'd love to eat but it was fine for now. Blaine shrugged and started digging into the pasta, he made a face immideatly.

"You guys are right, it tastes funny…" Blaine commented and chewed slowly. It had an almost _sour_ taste, like old milk who became more like yoghurt. The thought made him sick so he stopped thinking about it and ate the food.

"I know! But if we're gonna change the subject, don't you guys just _love_ the new math teacher? I know Blaine does.." Tina teased and winked at Blaine who choked on his food and started coughing.

"You alright?" Mike asked with food in his mouth.

"Y-Yeah. Good.." Blaine said and tried to catch his breath.

"About the teacher, yeah, he's pretty good." Mike said.

"I know and-"

"Tina, _please_ can you just stop talking about him? I… Yes, he is extremly attractive and a really nice- I mean, he _seems_ like a really nice guy. But no matter how hot or whatever he is, he is our teacher and this is very inappropriet."

"Fine, sorry… I was just happy for you, now you're at least not the only gay guy in Lima. And I know that you can't be together, _of course_, but you're not alone… I figured you might be able to connect with him, I don't know." She looked down at the breadsticks she was chewing on.

"I know that, and thank you. But… I just don't need a gay friend," Blaine lied. "I've got you guys. Not that you're very gay but, you're at least my friends." Tina and Mike giggled at that.

"You're such a dork." Tina said.

"I am. But you know you love it!" Blaine teased.

"I do." Tina nodded. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Don't flirt with my girl, Anderson." Mike joked.

"I'll try, Chang." Blaine joked back. They all laughed a little. They finished their dinner but remained in their seats for a little chat.

"Did you guys hear when said that we have to read a book in English class on at least 400 pages?" Tina asked.

"Yes… I still haven't found a book." Blaine said.

"What?! _400 pages_? I will never finish it, not in this life time!" Mike groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"I chose a really exciting one!" Tina squealed. "It's called _The Land of Stories_!"

"Oh, by that Chris Colfer guy?" Blaine asked, smiling.

"Yes! I'm on page 150- something, I think. It's amazing! You have to read it." Tina said. Mike rolled his eyes, smiling. She was always excited about books.

"I might check it out when I'm dead." Mike said and shrugged. He recieved a bitch glare from Tina.

"What?! I'm gonna have to do _something_ in the grave anyway!" Mike said defensive. Tina rolled her eyes and looked over at Blaine who looked like he was gonna throw up any second.

"You okay, Blaine?" She asked, concerned.

"I… uh, no!" He ran off and into the restaurants bathroom and threw up pretty much everything he had in his system.

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"I think he threw up…" Tina said and put a hand over her mouth. "I feel a little sick too." After a few minutes Blaine came back, he looked pale.

"Damn… I knew that pasta wasn't good." He complained.

"You know, maybe you're pregnant." Mike joked.

"Yeah right. Maybe if I wasn't a virgin." Blaine joked. Tina laughed.

"You'll find someone, Blaine. I'm positive."

"WHAT?!" Mike said and looked at her with wide open eyes. "You're PREGNANT?!" Tina raised one eyebrow.

"Mike, I'm positive that Blaine will find a boyfriend one day! I'm not positive as I'm pregnant!"

"Oh.." He said and let out a breath.

"You are so stupid, we always use protection, how could I-"

"Okay! No need to hear about _that_." Blaine interrupted.

"Sorry, Blaine." Tina said and turned to him. He sighed.

"I still feel sick, I should probably go home. I think I'm gonna throw up again."

"Okay, bye Blaine." Tina said and hugged him. Mike nodded and smiled before Blaine left.

Once Blaine got home he barely made it through the bathroom door before he threw up again. _This _is why nobody eats at breadsticks. When he had finally stopped gagging he got out from the bathroom to see his worried mother stand outside.

"Blaine, are you alright?" She asked, concerned.

"Fine… just ate some bad food."

"Breadsticks?"

"Yeah." He mumbled. She nodded.

"You should get some rest, but at least it's Friday tomorrow."

"Yeah." Blaine said and smiled a little before he walked up the stairs who felt even longer than usually. Once he reached his room he collapsed on the bed and fell asleep immediately, exhausted after the day.

* * *

**Note: Okay, so that was chapter 5! I hope you liked it. I actually enjoy writing this story :D anyway, I'd love if you could read "Kisses in December" it's this prologue thing I did, it was meant to be a oneshot but my friend thought I should make it a longer story. Do you think so too? If you do please let me know. Was that it? I think it was. Oh, by the way: Feel free to review until your fingers hurt (;**


	6. Chapter 6: Secretly in the auditorium

**Note: Okay, so here is chapter 6! I don't have anything to mention about this one besides I hope you like it! :D And by the way, I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Secretly in the Auditorium.

The next day felt like a blur, all Blaine wanted to was for the day to come to an end. It was passed lunch time by now and he felt like throwing up, thinking about which class that was next. _Math_ with beautiful, perfect, wonderful _Kurt Hummel_ who he had messed up his chances to even get to know. Yes, Blaine was scared that he might have stronger feelings for him than he thought he would have but now it didn't matter, because Kurt could obviously not return them and even if he could, they couldn't be together. Blaine wondered how awkward this was gonna be as he walked into the classroom. He felt the bullies eye him but he kept his eyes on his books as he sat down and focused on _not_ looking at Kurt at all today.

"Hello class." Hearing Kurt's voice made him even more nervous, knowing that he stood just a few feet away from him. Blaine thought about what clothes he wore today, if his hair looked like it used to… Maybe he could just peek a little. No, he couldn't, because he knew that if he looked he wouldn't be able to look away so he kept his eyes on his books.

"Today we're gonna continue with the book. Just go on from where you are and ask if you need help." Kurt said. "And by the way, in two weeks we will have a test on this chapter." He made a pause for the class to stop groaning. "Okay, I know you think it's early for a test already since you started school this week but lifes a bitch and then you die. Kidding…" He heard a few chuckles from the class but still managed to keep his eyes away from Kurt.

"Alright, get to work." Kurt finished and sat down by his desk. Blaine opened his books and started working, he was far behind since he spent the last few lessons staring at Kurt. He was so concentrated on his work, not looking up once, he even missed Kurt gazing at him through sad eyes.

Later on it was finally time for Glee rehearsal, Blaine loved Glee. He found Glee when he was harrassed more than ever and couldn't tell anyone about the mean guys beating him up every single day, even if he wanted to he couldn't find the right words to express his pain and sorrow. But he needed to get his feelings out somehow or else he would explode and there was only one way he knew how; _singing_. He remembered the day so well, it was his first year at the school and already after three days he had more bruises than he had had in a long time. He was broken, confused and sad. As he ran and tried to hide from them he found the auditorium, it was a huge stage and the view over all the thousands of seats was breathtaking. It was also a piano to his right so he walked over there and started playing it, singing his heart out. He sang 'Not alone' by Darren Criss, it was a song that always comforted him when nobody else did. Once he was done he heard someone clapping, it was , the Spanish teacher who had taken over Glee club. told him that he thought he was really good and asked him to join Glee club and Blaine did. Already after the first day he noticed that this was where he belonged, this club was where the popular kids and the outsiders came together and became a family. Here it was gay kids, asian kids, black kids, obese kids, nerds, tall kids, awkward kids, kids who couldn't dance. It was all kinds of different people but they were all there for the same reason; _to be loved for exactly who you are_. And because _they love singing. _Blaine fell in love with the club and made alot of friends, he loved everyone in Glee club but still, there was still things he couldn't talk about, not even with Tina. And that was where the singing came in, singing was the solution when words just wasn't enough.

Though today they didn't get to sing whatever they wanted, like Blaine would have prefered. No, they didn't sing at all today, they were thinking about ideas for sectionals, the singing competition. They decided a few dance steps and one or two songs, but nothing was for sure. The hour passed by fast and soon it was over, it was time to go home. Blaine was still sad, he wanted to sing, hell, he _needed_ to sing. When everyone was out of the classroom Blaine walked over to .

"Um… ? Could I borrow the auditorium for a while? I just wanna practise a few dance steps and work on my singing." The curly haired man in his early 30's looked over at Blaine and smiled.

"Of course, Blaine! Take all the time you need." He said and patted Blaine's back.

"Thank you." Blaine said and smiled a little before he ran off to the auditorium. Once he got there he immideatly felt calmer, this was the stage who would never leave him, he could always come back here and sing about his feelings. The stage wouldn't judge him, maybe because it wasn't alive but it was still comfort somehow. He walked over to the familiar piano to the right, he rested his elbow on it and stroke the keys. Eventually he sat down, closed his eyes and started playing.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

He didn't even have to look at the keys while he was playing, his fingers were dancing over them like he had done it his entire life, like he was born to play this song exactly like this. He sang with such passion and feeling that it was mindblowing. That was a thing about Blaine, when he was singing he meant every word of it, it was like the world wasn't even there anymore, it was just him and the piano.

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

_Baby you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what I'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Baby you're not alone_

Blaine sang the last few words and stopped playing, silence filled the auditorium as he opened his eyes. Suddenly he heard hands clapping, like the first day he was here and sang this song. He turned around so fast he almost fell off the small stool he was sitting on. His eyes widen when he saw who stood there, clapping his hands. It was _Kurt_. He was the last person Blaine would have expected to stand there. He suddenly got nervous, what the hell? Kurt stopped clapping and walked out of his little hiding place so Blaine could fully see him. Crap, this is why Blaine didn't wanna look at him. How could Kurt even blame him for staring? He is so damn beautiful and perfect, who wouldn't stare? Today he was wearing bright red pants (which made it impossible to _not_ stare at his legs or his ass) and a longsleeved, black shirt which had buttons at the top and two of them was unbuttoned, showing off some of his hairless, pale, wonderful, marble chest. And yes, his hair was perfect as usually but today a small strand was out of place and hang down on his forehead teasing his left eye which made him flip his hair every now and then. Blaine's mouth felt dry.

"So it was you..." Kurt said after a while. Blaine didn't answer him. What was he supposed to say anyway?

"You're really good, you know." Kurt said and pointed at the piano. "It's… it's breathtaking watching you up here." Blaine felt frustrated, where was he going with this? Couldn't he see Blaine did all he could not to break their relation even more and he didn't exactly help. Why did he even talk to him outside class if he wanted to keep it so damn professional?

"Thanks." Blaine said below a whisper.

"I mean it, Blaine. You could get into NYADA if you did a performance like that. You were born to do that." Kurt bit his lip, seeing how Blaine just seemed to be more and more confused and frustrated made him realize it was time to stop talking. Kurt didn't even know why he came here in the first place, he had just heard this beautiful voice and followed it. Honestly, he was happy to see it was Blaine.

"W-What are you even doing here? Kurt. I thought you wanted to keep this professional." Kurt looked down at his shoes.

"I… I don't know, really. I just heard this wonderful voice and followed it, honestly I'm sort of happy it was y-you." Kurt seemed just as insecure as Blaine at the moment, that made Blaine relax a little, making him more confident.

"Fine. Then I'm outta here." Blaine started walking away but before he could Kurt ran to him and grabbed his arm, forcing him to stay. Blaine turned around and looked Kurt in the eyes, Kurt was like his reflection; the same frustration, sadness and confusion was there.

"Don't go, please… Don't go." Kurt pleaded. Blaine knew he should just say no and run off but he couldn't, he was stuck, like someone glued his feet to the floor.

"But why?" He asked quietly. Kurt shaked his head slowly but didn't break eye contact.

"I- I don't…" Kurt lost his words. Blaine felt anger build up inside him, slowly.

"You don't what, Kurt?" He asked, his voice a little too harsh.

"I- I…" Kurt couldn't get anything out.

"I think I know. You don't want me to leave because you don't want us to hate eachother or whatever, and do know; I don't hate you. But don't you think it's just a little frustrating that you're sort of leading me on with your damn looks, flirty words and stuff? _It is_! I am a teenager and yes, I may be young but I am at least mature enough to admit that I do have some sort of feelings for you. But you, you are just a scared little boy who are afraid to admit that you have feelings for me too!" Blaine breathed heavily, it took so much effort to get those words out. Kurt didn't look away, he kept on looking right into his eyes. Kurt knew exactly what to say, but the words didn't escape his mouth. They were stuck somewhere between his throat and tongue.

"Fine. I'm gonna leave now and we can forget everything that's ever happened. Okay? It… it doesn't matter. I get that it's like hard for you or whatever but I still think it's really immature to lead someone on and then just cut it off like you did. But like I said, whatever. Goodbye, . See you in class tomorrow." Blaine said and made a lame effort to walk away but didn't get anywhere since Kurt was still holding onto his arm.

"Blaine, I didn't ask you to back off because I thought you wouldn't be able to handle _your_ feelings. I am scared that I wouldn't be able to handle mine." Kurt seemed ashamed to admit this, his eyes watered and it looked like he was about to cry. "You're right, I do have feelings for you. And I am sorry for leading you on like that but I- I wasn't thinking. I am 22 years old for God's sake, I'm a 22 year old _boy_, I don't think before I do stuff. I know it's not an excuse but-"

"Your damn right it's not an excuse." Blaine said and jerked his arm away from Kurt's hand and folded them over his chest. Ignoring the little jump his heart had made at Kurt's confession.

"The first time I saw you I just… couldn't take my eyes off you, okay? I just thought you were so damn hot, attractive, beautiful, wonderful and I would have done anything to get to know you and to be with you. Hell, I would even quit my job! So I did everything my subconcious told me not to do and the moment I saw you return those looks I tried to avoid giving you, I knew I didn't do the right thing. You are my student, Blaine. I wanted to continue seeing you but I knew that if we did it would grow into something more, at least for me and I know what kind of trouble that can lead to. Not just for me but for _you_. You are young, you are very clever and you sing like a dream. You have a bright future infront of you and it would kill me to ruin that, okay? But today when you completely ignored me in class I thought maybe I hurted you more than I thought and I figured I owed you an explanation. And I am sorry, Blaine. I really am." Kurt finished and looked him genuinly in the eyes.

"I… I guess I can forgive you, but only because you were honest with me." Blaine said. After a few minutes of silence he couldn't keep the smirk away from his face anymore. "You think I'm attractive?" Blaine raised en eyebrow and his smirk broke out to a full on grin.

"Oh my God, don't make this any more difficult." Kurt said and covered up his blushing cheeks.

"But admit it, you do."

"Fine, yes. I said that, didn't I?" Kurt said and removed his hands from his cheeks. "So, are we okay?"

"No." Blaine decided and his heart immideatly started beating faster in his chest. He wasn't gonna let Kurt slip away now when he was under his spell. "Why can't you give _us_ a chance?" Kurt gasped.

"Blaine, I am your teacher. I can't do that to you." Kurt shaked his head.

"Yes, yes you can. Shut that subconscious up for a second and just give me a chance?"

"It's the subconcious that keeps me sane, Blaine." Kurt said.

"Then let's get crazy for a second. You are right, you are only 22 years old. You don't think, and you shouldn't be. You should do what your heart tells you to do. So come on, you admitted you have feelings for me. Give me a chance, just one date. You owe me that much." Blaine tilted his head to one side and raised both of his eyebrows. Kurt frowned.

"I can't just… date you, do you know what kind of trouble that would mean if anyone found out?"

"Then let's make sure nobody finds out. I swear, I wont tell anyone." Kurt chewed on his lower lip, he wanted nothing more than go on a date with Blaine, he wanted nothing more than to kiss him. But he couldn't… could he? Blaine eyes wandered down to Kurt's lips, he wanted nothing more than to chew on it the way Kurt did right now.

"You swear?" Kurt asked.

"I swear." Blaine said and nodded. Kurt then did something he never thought he would, he leaned in. Blaine saw it, the thought of knowing that soon he would taste those lips made him almost squeal. He could feel Kurt's breath against his own and it smelled… amazing. Soon enough Kurt's lips brushed over his own, they both gasped by the light touch. Blaine suddenly felt frustrated when Kurt didn't do anything else, their lips were barely touching. It was like standing in the desert and get one drop of water onto your tongue, it made you go crazy. Blaine then grabbed Kurt's face and crashed their lips together. _Fuck_. Once they did Kurt choked his gasp and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Blaine. Blaine felt dizzy, like everything was spinning so damn fast. He couldn't even remember what he ate for breakfast this morning, even less where he was right now. All he could think about, all he could feel was Kurt's lips, Kurt's touches, Kurt's breath, Kurt's tongue who just slipped into his mouth. _Oh my god._ Kurt's tongue was inside his mouth, Blaine got so eager that he moved a few steps back, pushing Kurt against the wall to get their bodies closer together. Kurt was so lost in the sensation he didn't even think anymore, everything just happened. But it felt so _right_, he didn't feel guilty about it, he just felt… _Blaine_. He moved his mouth from Blaine's and started sucking on his neck and jaw line, causing Blaine to moan, but not loud enough for anyone to hear it. He worked on the spot just below his ear which made Blaine make the most sounds.

"Is- Is that a yes?" Blaine breathed, no, moaned out. Kurt groaned at him and pulled away from his neck.

"What do you think?" He said, his voice hoarse as he crashed their lips together again. Blaine felt very pleased with the answer and kissed back with everything that he had. But suddenly that wasn't enough, he needed more, he needed to _feel_ more of Kurt. He didn't mean to, it just kind of happened… but suddenly he started rolling his hips against Kurt's. They both pulled away from the kiss to moan out loud.

"Oh my god- Blaine, I…" Kurt forgot what he was gonna say, he couldn't even think clear right now.

"Yes?" Blaine asked as he continued with what he was doing.

"I…" Kurt couldn't get any words out, only moans and groans. Soon enough he felt how close he was and he couldn't let _that_ happen in here. His mind finally started working again and he pulled away from Blaine as fast as he could, almost jumping back. He watched Blaine as if he saw a ghost, the boy stood against the wall, breathing heavily and… well, there was definetly something that wasn't right with his pants. Kurt stared at the hickeys he had made all over his neck and jaw line with pure horror. "Oh my god." He gasped out and put a hand over his mouth.

"What?" Blaine asked and looked confused at Kurt, he was blushing.

"You've got hickeys all over your face and you…" Kurt couldn't look below his stomach. Blaine blushed a even deeper shade of red.

"I'm sorry, I overstepped…"

"No, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have-"

"Yes, yes you should." Blaine interrupted. Kurt sighed and felt a headache slowly appear as he looked at the mess he made.

"No, I shouldn't. I just broke my first law." Kurt made a face.

"But was it worth it? It must have been since you said yes to give me a chance." Blaine said and studied Kurt. He frowned. "But if you wanna take that back, I'm not gonna force you to date me-"

"How about at The Sugar Shack by 7?" Kurt asked, suddenly smiling. Blaine's eyes widen.

"You really wanna go out with me?"

"Yes, Blaine. I really wanna go out with you." Kurt said truthfully. "So, what do you say?"

"Perfect." Blaine said and smiled. He loved The Sugar Shack, it was the perfect 'date' restaurant. Everything in there was so romantic from what he could remember, he had only been there twice before.

"I would love to pick you up but… it would look suspicious if we came in the same car in case anyone saw us." Kurt said.

"I agree. Should we exhange numbers?"

"Of course." Kurt said. They exhanged numbers and then grinned again.

"Now I can text you whenever I want." Kurt said.

"Yeah, you can. See you tomorrow." He said. Kurt nodded and kissed him once more, making both of the blush before Blaine left. This was really unusual but he was happy, they both were. And Blaine couldn't deny it felt like walking on clouds on his way to the car.

* * *

**Note: Feel free to review as much as you want, I love reading them! For bad or for worse (;**


	7. Chapter 7: My secret boyfriend

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter 7. I don't have much to say about this chapter besides that this is not as long as the previous ones, sorry about that. The next chapter will be Kurt and Blaine's date. I'll save the rest of the notes for the end. Enjoy (:**

* * *

Chapter 7: My secret boyfriend.

Blaine woke up with a smile on his face, today was his first date with Kurt. It was insane, he never thought it would even happen. He checked the clock on his nightstand, it was 9.30. He yawned, it was another nine and a half hours left until the date, it felt too long. Suddenly he heard his phone vibrate next to him, it was probably Tina. She always texted him around this hour on Saturdays, wondering if he was up for breakfast or something. He picked up his phone and felt his heart beat at double speed when he saw _Kurt's_ name on the screen. He read the message.

**Goodmorning sunshine :) Okay, that was cheesy. Did you sleep well? - Kurt.**

Blaine chuckled a little, so Kurt was the _cheesy_ type of guy.

_Goodmorning . I slept very well, how about you? - Blaine._

**I thought you liked cheesy! That is who I am when I date someone. Deal with it ;) - Kurt.**

_I do like cheesy. And I love the fact that we are dating now. - Blaine._

**No smiley? Seriously, Blaine. You gotta make smiley faces when you text! - Kurt.**

_I'm not a morning person. And I do make smileys sometimes :) - Blaine._

**I love smileys! And I love the fact that we're dating too and I am even more happy about the fact that you didn't change your mind. I was kinda scared that you would have… - Kurt.**

Blaine frowned at his phone, who the hell would say no to Kurt?

_Why would I change my mind? You really don't get how amazing you are, do you? - Blaine._

**No, I don't. And how do you know? I mean… you barely know me. - Kurt.**

_I know enough to know that I am not giving up on you. I want to try. - Blaine._

**Really? :) - Kurt.**

_Of course! :D - Blaine._

**Fine, I believe you. Don't forget our date at 7 pm! - Kurt.**

_I would never forget. See you then. - Blaine._

**Okay! :D - Kurt.**

Blaine smiled as he put his phone away before he got up from his bed. Once he got out of his room he could smell something that made his mouth water. He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen and started jumping up and down like a five year old when he saw the mountain of pancakes.

"Pancakes!" Blaine squealed. He _loved_ pancakes.

"Yup, I felt extra nice today." His mom shrugged and smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did." Blaine said and put some pancakes on a plate before he drowned them in syrup. He made his way to the table and started digging in, soon enough his mom joined him by the table.

"So, any plans for today?" She asked.

"Well… I- no."

"You were gonna say something." His mom raised an eyebrow.

"No I wasn't."

"Blaine?"

"What?"

"Fine, don't tell me."

"Mom, you act like a teenager."

"Well, I do look like one." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I have a date. Okay? Big deal." He looked down at his plate to avoid the blush that was forming on his cheeks, he looked up again when he heard a gasp.

"You have a date? With who?" She literally squealed.

"Okay, mom… you're being creepy."

"Sorry, I'm just so happy for you. Okay, I'll get a grip. Who is it?"

"It's Kurt, the one I spoke about before."

"I thought things didn't work out with him?" She seemed confused.

"Well, turns out things can change."

"Well, as long as you're happy I am happy." She said and smiled.

"Thanks mom." Blaine smiled and finished his pancakes before he hurried into the bathroom. He changed into some green pants, a white t-shirt and a black cardigan and of course: a bowtie. He put lots of hair gel in his hair to get those curls under control before he brushed his teeth.

"I'm going over to Tina's." Blaine shouted before he left. Tina lived a few blocks away so he had at least a 15 minute walk infront of him. He decided to use the time and text Kurt so he picked up his phone but before he managed to write anything he stopped himself. Was it too soon? He didn't wanna seem obsessive but he was really bored and really loved texting him, that wasn't bad? Was it? He shrugged and thought about it for a good 5 minutes before he decided to text him.

_Hey. Am I being a pain in the ass if I would start a conversation right now? - Blaine._

A few minutes passed before he got a reply.

**A little bit. I was watching the Bachelorette. - Kurt.**

_Oh, I'm sorry! I guess I seem obsessive… - Blaine._

**I'm just messing with you, Blaine. You're not a pain in the ass! I am actually happy you texted me :) - Kurt.**

_Really? I am on my way to Tina's house and I have about 10 minutes left so I was bored. - Blaine._

**So you're just texting me because you're bored. Thank you, Blaine. - Kurt.**

_Well, you're quite welcome. I could have just texted anyone you know, but I chose you ;) - Blaine._

**Aw, I feel honored. - Kurt.**

_You should, it's quite rare to recieve a text from me. - Blaine._

**Ha! I don't believe that. - Kurt.**

_Fine. So, jokes aside, you're watching Bachelorette? - Blaine._

**I am. But I don't like this one, she is letting all the cute guys go home! :( - Kurt.**

_Really? Such a waste. Which season is it? - Blaine._

**Season 3 - Kurt.**

_Oh, I hated that one! You should check out season 5 instead, it's better. - Blaine._

**Wait, you love the Bachelorette too?! - Kurt.**

_Well… yes. I do. - Blaine._

**ADORABLE! :D - Kurt.**

_I love the Bachelor more though. - Blaine._

**..? Are you turning straight or something? - Kurt.**

_I'm joking, Kurt. I am the gayest person you will ever meet. - Blaine._

**I know you're joking. I've seen that, you're outfits says it all. - Kurt.**

_You should feel how much I'm rolling my eyes right now, Hummel. - Blaine._

**What? Who says it's a bad thing. I like the way you dress :) - Kurt.**

Blaine could feel himself blush. Did he really just say that? Before he could reply he felt himself bump into something, causing him to fall on his butt and drop his phone.

"Ow!" Blaine whined and rubbed his forehead. He looked up and realized he had walked right into a tree.

_Ow, shit. I just walked into a damn tree! - Blaine._

**Oh my God! Are you alright? :O - Kurt.**

_I'm fine… thanks by the way. I like the way you dress too. - Blaine._

**I know, who doesn't? ;) - Kurt.**

_Rolling my eyes again… - Blaine._

**But maybe we should stop text while you walk, I wouldn't want you to walk into another tree. By the way, I changed your name to Bowties in my phone in case anyone would see if you texted me. - Kurt.**

_That's clever. I will change you to Bachelorette then. - Blaine._

**Really? How about supermegafoxyawesomehot? - Kurt.**

_Would work too but it's to many characters. - Blaine._

**Too bad. Well, well. I'll see you tonight! :D - Kurt.**

_Yes you will, bye Kurt :D - Blaine._

Just as he put his phone away he was at Tina's house. He stepped up on the stairs and knocked at the door. Tina opened within a few seconds.

"Blaine!" She smiled when she saw him. "Do you feel better today?"

"Yeah, alot better. But I'll never eat at Breadstix again though." Blaine smiled and gave her a hug.

"Me either, I felt sick all night and Mike said he threw up later too." Tina said as she let him inside her house. "I was watching a movie with my sister, would you like to join?"

"Sure, which movie?" Blaine asked. He missed their old movie nights they used to have together, before it was just him and Tina on the weekends but later her little sister Angela joined, she was twelve. But they never had movie nights anymore, school had kind of taken over.

"We're watching Titanic _again_, Angela is still not over Leonardo DiCaprio." Tina rolled her eyes as she said this. Blaine chuckled. Angela had an endless crush on Leo, she had ever since she saw some old movie he starred in, now she literally stalked him.

"Well, he is kinda cute." Blaine said as he walked into the livingroom. Angela turned her head and smiled big when she saw Blaine.

"Blaine!" She said happily and gave him a hug. He hugged back.

"Hey, Angela."

"You have to watch this!" She squealed and pulled away. "It's now Jack watches her leave with a life boat!" She pulled Blaine into the couch and turned to the TV again, looking closely. Blaine wondered if she even blinked.

"You are obsessed, Angela." Tina said and sat down too.

"You can't blame her… he _is_ cute." Blaine said. Tina shaked her head.

"Anyway, do you have any plans for today?" She asked.

"Oh my God, yes! I have a date toni-" Blaine stopped himself and put a hand over his mouth. "Fuck!" He added to his sentence.

"Don't curse infront of her!" Tina said firmly.

"So what? She probably hear worse than that in school and I'm not sure if she can even hear us.." They both looked over at Angela who wasn't with them anymore, she was in her own little world, so focused on the TV and no, she wasn't blinking.

"Whatever, you have a DATE! Blaineyyyyyy!" Tina poked his tummy and smiled wide. "With who?!" Blaine bit hit tounge so hard he could feel blood taste in his mouth, eventually he removed his hand.

"I can't tell you. It's… kind of a secret." Blaine said. He could feel his palms sweat.

"Why is that a secret?"

"B-Because he isn't comfortable about telling anyone just yet. He… um, he just came out! Yes, he just came out of the closet and he isn't ready to let everyone know so I promised I'd keep it a secret until he's ready." Blaine lied. His heart was beating very fast, he prayed she'd believe the lie. She narrowed her eyes and looked at him suspiciously.

"Fine." She eventually said. "I believe you. But when he is comfortable, you have to tell me!"

"I swear, when the time is right. You'll know everything." Blaine promised. She smiled and nodded. _I just hope that wont change your opinion about me,_ Blaine thought to himself. They didn't say much more, they just watched the movie together in silence.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think, is it good? Is it bad? Don't be shy! And another thing, I'm also working on a Brittana story. Which will be alot longer than this story and waaaaaay more "angst". We haven't reached the angst part in this story yet but we'll get there. The brittana one will be up soon, but I wont be able to upload it as often as this one though. So feel free to read that one too if you are a Brittana fan! :D that was it, chapter 8 should be up sometime next week. Bye for now! (:**


	8. Chapter 8: Our first date

**A/N: Yaay, chapter 8 is here! I just realized all my chapters are basically uploaded every Thursday (aka Glee day). Well, I think Thursday might be my official "upload-story-day" if that makes sense? I don't have much to say about this chapter besides this is Kurt and Blaine's first date. Enjoy! (:**

* * *

Chapter 8: Our first date.

Blaine went home when the movie was finished, he felt awkward around Tina after lying like that. He also felt guilty for almost revealing their secret, he knew he needed to tell Kurt. And he figured it would be better to do it now than later when they were on their date. But he couldn't text him, he would seem like a coward. He thought about it all the way home, this was so typically him. Taking a small problem and making it so much bigger in his mind when really it wasn't that big of a deal, it wasn't like he had revealed everything and he _did_ cover it up. Once he got home his mom wasn't so he sat down in the livingroom and looked at his phone for a good ten minutes.

"Okay, Blaine. Just call him for God's sake." Blaine shaked his head at himself and dialed Kurt's number.

"Hello ." Kurt's chuckle echoed through the phone and sent shivers down Blaine's spine.

"Hey…" Blaine said.

"What's up? Are you bored again?" Kurt joked. Blaine sighed.

"No. But I might have done something stupid…" Blaine runned his fingers over the fabric of his sweater.

"Like what?" Kurt's voice changed and sounded a bit concerned.

"I might almost have told Tina about us… B-But I covered it up and she believed me! We're okay but I thought you deserved to know." Blaine chewed on his bottom lip.

"Blaine, it's fine. As long as she doesn't know anything there's nothing to be scared of, right? But thank you for being honest."

"Thank God, I thought you would be angry."

"I don't get angry _that_ easily." Kurt chuckled a little before he continued. "I really miss you… Yes, is back."

"I like him, maybe I should change your name to that instead."

"Yeah, maybe."

"And I miss you too, I really do."

"I would love to chat but I have to go, my dad is here on visit and I don't wanna be rude."

"Wait, your dad can hear our conversation?!" Blaine asked and panicked a little.

"I am not stupid Blaine, I walked into my bedroom."

"Oh… Okay." Blaine said a little embarrassed. Kurt laughed.

"Dork, I gotta go now. But I'll see you tonight. Bye."

"Bye." Blaine said and hung up the phone. He relaxed in the couch and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He needed to stop being so uptight.

* * *

Never had a day passed by so slowly before in Blaine's life. It had been driving him crazy but now, finally, it was 6.30 and it was time to leave. Blaine had changed into blue pants, a white sweater and a hat. He threw one last look in the mirror before he grabbed his keys and left. His hands were shaking as he drove towards The Sugar Shack. He tried to calm himself down but he failed, his hands were still literally shaking. But who could blame him? It was his first date (that wasn't a set up to make fun of him) and he wanted to make it special. He drove pass houses and more houses on the thin road, it was already dark outside and his only source of light was the moon and a few lights by the road.

He smiled when he saw the building infront of him a few minutes later, it was pink, _really_ pink. It was impossible to miss it and especially with that huge sign that lit up the entire town. He parked his car and stepped out, his stomach clenched as he walked inside the restaurant. Inside it was basically only tables for two, most of the stuff was pink but with all the other decorations it wasn't all girly, it was more romantic. The floor was black and white and in the front it was a small stage where live bands performed every night, or on the nights they did karaoke, someone would be serenading someone special. Blaine looked around, he couldn't see Kurt anywhere in there. Almost all the tables were full, this was a pretty popular place but it was an empty seat here and there. Suddenly Blaine felt a hand on his shoulder which forced him to turn around. Once he did he immideatly felt calmer, it was Kurt.

"Hey!" Kurt said a little loud because of the music. Blaine found it hard to breathe, like he always did when he first saw Kurt. How the hell did he manage to be so beautiful and handsome? Today his hair was styled perfectly, not a strand placed wrong. He was wearing his knee high boots, black pants and a purple button up shirt with a scarf. And to top it all of, he was smiling. Blaine struggled to find his voice again.

"Wow.." was all he could say as he stared at Kurt who blushed.

"Wow to you too." Kurt said and leaned in to kiss his cheek. The touch of made Blaine blush a deep shade of red. "Should we go get a table?"

"What? Yes! I mean yes, of course." Blaine said and followed Kurt to a table and sat down infront of eachother. They didn't say much before they ordered, they mostly looked at their menues and peeked up at eachother sometimes. Once the waitress had taken their orders they finally started talking.

"I'm so happy to be here, with you. I thought I'd never be." Kurt said truthfully. Blaine smiled.

"Me too, I never thought this would happen. But I'm happy it did."

"Yeah." Kurt looked at Blaine through his eyelashes. Blaine rested on his left elbow.

"Now tell me about you. I'm dying to hear the history of Kurt Hummel." Blaine said.

"Okay. What do you wanna know?" Kurt asked.

"Anything, everything." Blaine shrugged slightly. "Whatever you're comfortable with telling me."

"Okay… um, I've never been good at talking about myself. But I can try. I just graduated college and McKinley is the second school I work on, the previous school thought I had lack of experience and that I was way too young." Kurt rolled his eyes as he said this.

"Really? But you're an excellent teacher!" Blaine was genuinly shocked to hear this.

"Thank you but not everyone thinks that way." Kurt's eyes fell on his hands.

"But what about your life outside of school and stuff?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked up again and smiled.

"Well, my dad and I are pretty close. My mom died when I was eight but my dad is married to another, wonderful woman. Her name is Carol and she has a son, Finn, who is my age but he is alot taller than me so he is like my 'big brother'. I knew him before our parents got married, he went to McKinley too and he was actually my first crush." Kurt blushed. Blaine couldn't help but to laugh.

"You had a crush on him? Oh my god, wasn't it awkward to share house with him then?"

"To a beginning it was, but he is very straight so I didn't have a chance anyway. But once I found my first boyfriend I came over it and now he is nothing but a brother to me. But he was pretty freaked out about it before."

"How did your dad take that you are gay?" Blaine needed to ask.

"He was fine with it, when I told him he said he already had a feeling that I was. It took him some time to get used to it but now he is nothing but fine with it. He's the best dad I could ever wish for." Kurt said. Just then the waitress came with their food. They thanked her and she said a simple 'Enjoy' before she left. They digged into the food.

"Oh God, this food is so good.." Kurt nearly moaned. Blaine's eyes widen at the sound, did Kurt really moan because of food or did he tease him?

"Y-Yeah." Blaine's voice was way too high pitched. "Tasty…"

They ate their food and shared a few laughs, smiles and they continued talking the entire night. They only stopped once a woman in her early 30's stepped up on the stage and cleared her throat to get everyones attention.

"Hello everyone, I hope you all have a wonderful night. Now it's time for some karaoke, so anyone who would like to just mess around or sing a song to someone special, welcome up." She smiled and put the mic back on the stand before she walked down.

"Kurt! You gotta sing something!" Blaine said.

"What? No way!" Kurt said and shaked his head.

"Why not? You have heard me singing. And don't tell me you're bad, you got into NYADA for God's sake." Blaine raised an eyebrow and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Fine! I will sing something." Kurt got up from the table and Blaine squealed and turned in his seat to watch Kurt. Kurt walked up on the stage and the spotlight hit him, he looked like an angel. Everyones eyes was on him.

"Um… Hey everyone. My name is Kurt and I will be singing 'A drop in the ocean'." He smiled and waited for the music to start playing. Once it did he started swaying back and forth as he sang:

_A drop in the ocean,A change in the weather,I was praying that you and me might end up 's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,But I'm holding you closer than most,'Cause you are my heaven_

Blaine felt the air get sucked out of his lungs, _sweet mother of Jesus_, his voice was amazing. It was like… it was undescribeable. It was very light and high pitched but the way it became one with the music was so beautiful, it was addicting. _Watching_ him there with closed eyes, completely lost in the song, moving slowly was addicting. Blaine understood why he got accepted to NYADA, he was one of a kind.

_I don't wanna waste the weekend,If you don't love me, pretendA few more hours, then it's time to as my train rolls down the East coast,I wonder how you keep 's too late to cry, too broken to move on._

_Still I can't let you be,Most nights I hardly 't see what you don't need, from a drop in the ocean,A change in the weather,I was praying that you and me might end up 's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,But I'm holding you closer than most,'Cause you are my heaven._

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, noHeaven doesn't seem far doesn't seem far away anymore no, noHeaven doesn't seem far _

_A drop in the ocean,A change in the weather,I was praying that you and me might end up 's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,But I'm holding you closer than most,'Cause you are my are my heaven_

Kurt finished the song and opened his eyes, recieving a huge applause. He smiled.

"Thank you." He said and walked down from the stage and sat down infront of Blaine again. Blaine was speechless, he just gaped. Kurt raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"What? Was I _that_ bad?" He asked.

"N-No, oh my God, no! You were amazing, Kurt. I have no words your voice… it's… oh my God…" Blaine couldn't find the right words to describe how he felt right now.

"Thank you, Blaine." Kurt said and smiled warmly. Blaine smiled back.

"You would have ruled that place, you know." Blaine said and grinned.

"Which place?" Kurt asked.

"NYADA." Blaine answered and winked. Kurt blushed and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe." He sighed and looked into Blaine's eyes. He realized he _might_ be falling for this boy infront of him, and he _might_ be falling fast… Way too fast to call it normal.

* * *

**A/N: Wooaaah, Kurt ;O hah. I hope you liked this chapter as well, make sure to REVIEW until your fingers hurt (lol). And HAPPY GLEE DAY AND KLAINE'S FIRST TIME ANNIVERSARY! Glee is back and I am soooo excited. Okay, I'm not gonna bore you with my notes. Okay, bye! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Back to school

**A/N: Chapter 9 is here! Like two days too late, sorry about that. I completely forgot, school's in the way of my life right now. But here it is, I really hope you like it! I don't have anything to say about this chapter so I'll just end the note here with a quick: ENJOY! :D By the way: I do not own Glee (obviously).**

* * *

Chapter 9: Back to school.

Their first date had been perfect. Blaine had been walking on clouds the entire weekend, now when it was Monday again he was worried. What if the students would get suspicious? He knew he had to be casual around him, it would probably be difficult but he didn't need any of them to get in trouble so it would be worth it. Blaine stood by his locker and hummed happily, he had just taken out his books and was about to close the locker when he got pushed against it. Everytime that happened he hit the exact same spot on his back and it hurted just as much everytime and it made him lose his breath. He looked over and saw Jason pass by, he glared at him and mouthed 'fag' as he passed. Blaine sighed as he started walking towards his first class.

Once he got inside the classroom the teacher, , already stood by the whiteboard and everyone now looked at Blaine. Damn, he was late!

"Oh, goodmorning , so very lovely you could join our lesson today." said and glared at Blaine.

"I'm sorry, it wont happen again." Blaine said and hurried to an empty seat.

"I hope not." said and then continued with the lesson. Blaine burried his face in his hands and tried to calm down. He was so sick of Jason and he was tired of that nobody even cared or did anything. He was always alone when that happened, everyone was too scared.

* * *

The lesson came to an end and everyone ran out of there, Blaine was the last one to get up and grab his stuff.

"Wait, ." said. Blaine turned around and faced him.

"Yes?" Blaine sighed, tried.

"I noticed you didn't pay attention at all today and you were late, I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to give you detention."

"What?! But I didn't even bother anyon-"

"Enough, Anderson. You have detention with today after school, besides, he asked me to give you this note. It's some homework stuff you missed out on last week. This detention will be a perfect opportunity to catch up." handed him the note and then walked out of the classroom, leaving Blaine alone. Blaine groaned and sighed deeply. The last thing he needed was detention but he was gonna have it with Kurt so it was at least something. He stared at the note, what homework had he missed? He had done everything over the weekend. He opened the note and read it: _Meet me in my classroom right before lunch, when it's empty. ;) /Kurt." _Blaine smiled, then he gasped. Didn't Kurt realize how risky it was to send him a note like that? What if had read it? Would he get suspicious? But judging from his face expression during the lesson he probably hadn't read it. Blaine's eyes trailed up to the clock on the wall, it was 11.30 and right before lunch. He grinned and started running towards the math classroom. Once he ran inside he was happy to find Kurt sit alone by his desk, dealing with some paperwork. He noticed that he was wearing glasses, it was the sexiest glasses he had ever seen.

"I didn't know you had glasses." Blaine said and closed the door behind him. Kurt looked up and grinned.

"There is still alot you don't know about me." Kurt said. "Do you like them?"

"I love them. Looks really good on you." Blaine said. "Is there a special reason wants to see me by this hour?"

"I thought I was Bachelorette?" Kurt said and took off his glasses.

"Changed it, suits much better." Kurt chuckled at that.

"I wanted to see you because I will be busy this entire day, I have so many homeworks and tests to grade. So this will basically be the only minutes I'll see you today." Kurt said sadly. Blaine sat down next to him.

"Nope, you'll see me after class. I've got detention, with you."

"What?! But I told Figgins I couldn't handle the detentions today, I have alot of shit to get done… ugh, he never listens. He didn't when I was a student here either." Kurt brought his fingers up to his temples. "Besides, he told me there weren't gonna be any today. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I was just late and… kind of didn't pay attention." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"It was right? He is so uptight!" Kurt sighed. "But then I guess there will only be you and me, which is good."

"Yeah, amazing. I could help you grade some tests. I'm pretty good with math."

"I'd like that." Kurt smiled.

"But how risky from a scale of 1-10 is it to just pass a note to me like that, what if he had read it?"

"I know, I know. But is so boring, I doubt he would look at the note."

"Sometimes you are the teenager here and I am the adult." Blaine said. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, don't call me adult, it makes me feel old." Kurt said. "At least compared to you."

"I'm only 4 years younger. It's not that much."

"You're right. But it's still 4 years.." Kurt really hated the age difference. But more than anything he hated that what they did was illegal and that they had to keep it a secret. He frowned which Blaine noticed immideatly.

"Kurt, don't look like that. It's just a year left, then everything will be normal." Blaine said. "Now smile, I love it when you smile." He added. Kurt smiled sadly and looked up at Blaine who took the opportunity to look into his ocean blue eyes, they seemed to change shade everyday. His eyes then fell on his lips, he really wanted to kiss Kurt. They hadn't kissed since that day in the auditorium and it had been three days already, it was three days too many. Blaine leaned in and kissed his lips. Kurt gasped a little and froze before he relaxed and let himself melt into the kiss. It didn't last for long since they were still in the school so after just a few seconds they pulled away.

"I have to go get some lunch now. I'll see you after school." Blaine said and kissed Kurt's cheek. Kurt smiled, genuinly this time.

"Yeah, see you then." He said and watched Blaine leave. Blaine once again walked on clouds, he almost jumped into the cafeteria. Once he managed to get food on his plate, he danced his way to a table and sat down to eat. Tina and Mike joined him a few minutes later.

"Hey, Blaine!" She said and smiled wide.

"What's up, man?" Mike asked and smiled too, just not as wide. Blaine didn't even notice their presence, he was lost in thoughts. Beautiful thoughts.

"Hello, Blaine?" Tina tried again, no answer. "Is he high or something?" She then added.

"Oh my god, maybe he is. The bullying has gotten him on drugs!" Mike seemed 100% serious with this which made Tina raise an eyebrow.

"I was joking, Mike. Blaine isn't on drugs!" Mike may be an A+ student on the field but he wasn't always the brightest person. "He is clearly in lo-" Tina stopped herself before he could finish, she wasn't supposed to say this. Blaine's mysterious boyfriend was supposed to be a secret to everyone.

"In love?" Mike asked.

"What? No! Of course not, he isn't even dating anyone. Forget what I said." Tina said quickly. Mike looked puzzled for a moment, then shrugged and seemed to forget about it. He turned to Blaine and shaked his arm.

"EARTH IS CALLING BLAINE ANDERSON!" Mike shouted into his ear. This made Blaine jump high in his seat and put a hand over his ear.

"Fucking shit, Mike! What the hell?!" He yelled back.

"We've been sitting here for a while now and you are like… dead." Tina said.

"Oh, I was just thinking." Blaine said and shrugged.

"About?" Mike tried, not entirely able to forget about what Tina said.

"I have detention, for basically doing nothing wrong." Blaine sighed. Mike seemed disappointed, he had hoped for some love gossip from Blaine's side.

"That totally sucks, man." He said and patted his back.

"Yeah. But I'll be okay, I guess." Blaine said.

"Well, we gotta run. We are having Asian dinner!" She said and smiled towards Mike.

"Yeah… by the way, Tina. Why does everything we do have to be Asian?"

"It doesn't. But I like asian food, come on now." She walked off and dragged Mike with her. Blaine chuckled a little and started eating to make his stomach shut up.

* * *

The rest of the day went on way too slowly. Blaine was exhausted and just wanted to go home and rest, he didn't even know why he was so tried. Then he remembered, detention. He groaned. Yes, he was happy to spend some time with Kurt but he wasn't happy about the fact that he had to spend like two hours and do school stuff… if Kurt hadn't had anything else in mind?

He walked into the empty classroom and found Kurt by his desk, the glasses on again. Blaine smirked.

"Hello, there. ." He said and closed the door behind him. Kurt looked up and smiled when he saw Blaine stand there. Without looking away from Kurt, Blaine locked the door.

"Whatcha doing?" Kurt asked, suddenly a little nervous cause of Blaine's previous action. Blaine walked a few steps and dropped his bag onto one of the desks before speaking again.

"Did you really think I was gonna sit here and do homework? Without even doing _anything_ to you?" Blaine was shocked at his own words, what had gotten into him? Kurt seemed just as surprised himself.

"Like what?" Kurt asked, pretending he didn't know what. He knew _exactly _what Blaine was talking about.

"I don't know…" Blaine said and put his hands behind his back, the smirk never completely leaving his face. "Any suggestions?" Kurt removed his glasses and got up from his seat. He walked up to Blaine and stood infront of him, putting his hands on his shoulders.

"I do have suggestions, alot of them. But… n-not now, Blaine." Kurt's eyes wandered over to Blaine's hair. "We are still in a school and… I'm not gonna take any more of your firsts. At least not for now." Blaine groaned at that.

"I'm not saying we should have sex in the classroom, Kurt. But… you make it sound like you don't wanna be my first, in anything."

"Blaine. I want, with all my heart, to be all of your firsts. But you are 18, I am 22. I have alot more experience and I just want to be sure that what we have is… real, for both of us. I don't wanna be your first if it's not gonna last." Kurt met his eyes again as he said this. Blaine sighed, he knew he was right.

"Fine, I'll help you grade the tests instead then." He said sadly and looked down at the floor.

"Good boy." Kurt said and smiled. They walked over to his desk and sat down by all the millions of papers.

"This is gonna take forever.." Blaine said and gave the papers a disgusted look. "How do you even bother?" Kurt shrugged.

"I guess… when you're bored, it is pretty fun. And I'll never get tired on writing those F's on the douchebags tests."

"Oh, I see." Blaine chuckled.

"Okay, so you can do that section over there and I'll do this one. If the answer is wrong, mark it with the red pen and if it's right let it be." Kurt said. Blaine nodded and then started at it. It was alot of work to do. They worked in silence the first 45 minutes, the only sound was the pens scraping against the papers and their breathing. It amazed Blaine how stupid some of the students were, it was almost sad. When he had done more than half of the section he started glancing over at Kurt. The glasses were on again and his really long eyelashes hit the glass everytime he blinked. He was so deeply focused on the tests that he got a little wrinkle between his eyebrows. Blaine frowned, Kurt was working too hard and relaxing too little. He pressed his thumb against the wrinkle to make it go away. Kurt turned his head and smiled a little confused.

"You need to relax, you're gonna get wrinkles before you're 30." Blaine said. But he knew that wasn't true, Kurt's skin was FLAWLESS. He would probably never get wrinkles.

"I will as soon as I finish this, and you should go on too. I'm way ahead of you." Kurt said and looked back into the paper. Blaine groaned again. Why did he have to take his job so seriously? Okay, fine, it was good that he did. But not right now.

"No." He said and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair. Kurt turned his head again.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said _no_, . I will not do as you say." Blaine teased.

"Blaine." Kurt said gently and gave him a look.

"No!" Blaine pouted and got up from his chair, only to sit down in Kurt's lap. He half expected to be pushed off but Kurt couldn't resist him. Instead he wrapped his arms around him.

"You are a terrible student, you know that?" Kurt asked, his hot breath hit Blaine's face, making him dizzy.

"I know that." Blaine breathed.

"But I love that about you, my little bowtie obsessed boyfriend." Kurt giggled before leaning in and kissing Blaine's lips softly. Blaine wrapped his arms around him as well and leaned deeper into the kiss, slipping his tongue inside his mouth which Kurt more than welcomed.

"You're driving me crazy…" Blaine said as they broke apart for air.

"I know I do." Kurt grinned and crashed their lips together again.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I hope you enjoyed this episode! Let me know if there is anything you dislike/like or if you just feel like saying hi! I just looooove my reviewers, thank you, thank you, thank you for all your kind words! Never stop (: okay, bye and HAPPY LATE-GLEE-DAY!**


	10. Chapter 10: Q&A

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter! And I'm late again, sorryyy... just a lot going on in my life right now. I wont write too much up here, all I'm gonna say about this chapter is that Blaine will try to pick up the contact with someone. Don't ask me why I named the chapter Q&A ,I guess it's because his mom is asking him a lot of questions in this one. Well, that was that! Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Warnings: NONE.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Q&A

It had been another hour and Blaine was still in Kurt's lap. They were kissing, talking, chuckling. It was really nice and it was something he could really get used to. He loved the soft touches, the sweet kisses, the eager kisses, the way their palms fitted so well together, the way they would rest their foreheads against eachother as they gasped for air between the kisses, the way Kurt's breath hit is face, the way he just let himself get lost in his blue eyes, the soft lips wandering down his neck sometimes, he loved everything about Kurt. Yes, it hadn't been long since they met but he could honestly say that he loved every bit of him, at least every bit he knew.

"What time is it?" Blaine asked once they pulled apart. Kurt picked his phone up from his pocket and looked at it.

"4.32" Kurt said.

"Shit… I have to go." Blaine sighed sadly, he really wanted to skip dinner so he could stay for another hour.

"Really? Why?" Kurt asked and let his lips wander down Blaine's neck, giving Blaine chills. Blaine found it hard to speak for a second, he couldn't focus when Kurt did that.

"I… I- I… um…" He tried but his mouth didn't create any words.

"Yes?" Kurt breathed against his neck.

"Dinner.." Blaine mumbled. Kurt pressed one last kiss gently onto Blaine's neck before pulling away.

"Okay." He said.

"But I can stay… screw dinner." Blaine said. Kurt chuckled.

"No, you gotta eat. I don't need your family to call the school and ask where you are, the detention should have ended like 50 minutes ago so I'd be in trouble." Kurt said with a smile. Blaine sighed and jumped down from his lap, feeling a bit unsteady on his legs.

"Fine, are you coming?" Blaine asked. Kurt shaked his head no.

"No, thanks to you I have a lot left to do here." Kurt said and pointed at the papers that yet wasn't graded.

"I'm sorry… I should have helped you but-"

"No need to be sorry, Blaine. It is my job after all and honestly… I'd rather stay here for an extra hour than making our kisses undone." He said truthfully. Blaine smiled back.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Blaine said and grabbed his bag.

"Yes, I'll text you tonight though." Kurt said.

"Great. Bye." Blaine said and gave him one last kiss before he left.

* * *

Blaine could feel the smell of food as soon as he stepped out of the car, he smiled and inhaled it. Just then he realized how hungry he really was, his stomach made sounds that made him question if they were even human. He stepped inside the house and dropped his bag onto the floor.

"I'm home." He said and closed the door behind him. Just a few seconds later his mom stood in the hallway.

"And where exactly have you been?" She asked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I… uh, sort of got detention." He scratched the back of his head. He had only gotten detention once before and his mother was not pleased about it, she expected him to be good in school and behave. She'd deny it if you asked, but Blaine knew it was because his brother, Cooper, was such a successful guy. Though they barely spoke about him anymore, Blaine didn't really know why. Their family had became really weird since his dad left them.

"Blaine Anderson, what did you do?" She asked tiredly and rubbed her temples. Blaine thought she was overreacting.

"I didn't do anything! I just- I mean, I guess I didn't really pay attention but I didn't _bother_ anybody or made a scene!" He said defensivly.

"And why didn't you pay attention? Your grades are on top, I doubt they would be if you weren't paying attention."

"I dunno… I guess my mind was on other things." Blaine looked down at his feet. He kept a lot from his mother, really. She was the only one he had and he knew he could talk about anything but yet he didn't. She didn't know about the bullying in his school, about Jason and especially not about Kurt. Blaine just didn't want to stress her out with his trouble, she was stressed enough at work as it was. She was a nurse and worked day and night, new schedules and times everyday.

"Blaine, please. Don't turn into a guy that doesn't care, okay? Just… do your best, not for me but for yourself." She sighed and let her arms hang by her side. She looked tired, her dark hair was in a loose pony tail and she wore a gray oversize cardigan, instead of those fancy clothes she loved to wear. Her hazel eyes looked exhausted and the dark circles under them made it obvious.

"I promise. But why do you look like you haven't slept in years?" Blaine had to ask.

"New schedule at work." She shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. Blaine hated when she did that, he knew it was a big deal. She worked her ass off and had since his dad left them, she had to do that to make enough money so they could keep their fancy house. She had two jobs before but had to quit when she finally realized it was impossible to be at two places at the same time.

"Mom, you're gonna kill yourself." Blaine said and sighed.

"No, I'm perfectly fine. Do you want dinner?" Typicall, she is changing the subject. Blaine sighed and nodded. She smiled and he followed her to the kitchen to grab a plate and fill it with food. She had made some sort of fish in som kind of sauce. Blaine didn't exactly worship fish but it smelled fantastic and his stomach wouldn't shut up so he filled the entire plate. They sat down by the table and awkward silence surrounded them.

"So, how is school? Besides the detention part." She eventually asked.

"It's okay." Blaine half lied.

"No mean people?"

"No." Blaine lied.

"That's good." She smiled. "Any more boy trouble?"

"Mom!" Blaine said and blushed.

"What? I am your mom after all."

"No, not since the last time. He wasn't my type."

"Hm… how's Tina then? It's been a while since she was here."

"I know, she's just fine. But she's been caught up with Mike lately. And I'd rather not disturb." He rolled his eyes as he said this.

"Oh, you don't feel left out, do you?"

"No, mom. Please, I am just fine." Blaine said and smiled. He actually was fine, besides the bullying he was. He had Kurt now and he… he might even _love_ Kurt.

"Okay, just checking." She said. Blaine rolled his eyes again and nodded. They finished their dinner and didn't speak too much. When Blaine was done he put his plate away and made his way upstairs. He layd down on his bed and texted Kurt.

_Done with the grading yet?_

A few minutes later he got a reply.

**Yes, I just got home. It's so cold and lonely here though :(**

_Aw, I wish I could come over and keep you company :( _

**Me too. But you will, some day. Whatcha doing btw? Counting bowties? :D**

_You are so stuck at my bowties. I know you want to see them, they own a whole closet for themselves._

**Oh my god, I need to see this!**

_I could always send you a pic, but I'm too lazy to get up from my bed to do that._

**You suck, Blaine. I really thought you would :(**

_Sorry. What are YOU doing then? Watching the Bachelorette?_

**Actually, no. But I might consider it… It might make me feel less lonely.**

_You're not lonely, you've got me! :D_

**Yes. But it's just not the same thing try to kiss my phone, ya know?**

_How do you know? OMG you actually tried that?_

… **No comments on that one. You remember we have a math test tomorrow, right?**

_Yes, you suck. STOP MAKING US TAKE TESTS. Wasn't that until like next week or something? Or you could just give me all the answers ;)_

**If I could, I would. And I moved it to now because I was pissed.**

_Kuuuuuurt, don't take your anger out on us! :(_

**Bllaaaaiiineeee, sorry… :(**

_Fine! I'll have to study like everyone else. WHICH I HAVE. I expect an A. My brain skills are just awesome._

**Brain skills? Well, you are pretty clever. I can't deny that ;)**

_I know._

**So, what are you gonna do now? Just text me until it gets boring?**

_Kinda. No, I think I'm gonna go have a shower and watch some TV before I go to bed. Or… skip the TV, I think I need to email someone._

**Okay. I'm gonna have a Bachelorette marathon now. Goodnight Blaine :)**

_Goodnight Kurt, sweet dreams :)_

Blaine put his phone away and went straight into the shower. He showered a little too long and got out half an hour later, changed into his pyjamas and then sat down infront of his computer to start an email. He didn't quite know how to start. He sighed and just started typing whatever crossed his mind.

_Hey, it's me, Blaine. You probably wonder why I am emailing you right now but honestly, it shouldn't be that weird. We are brothers after all. We haven't spoken in over a year and I'm kinda wondering what's up. How is life? Where are you? Do you hate me? Do you miss me back? _

_I should probably talk some more about what's up in my life before I demand you to tell me all about you. Well, how do I start? The bullies at my school treat me like I'm garbage. They hurt me, Cooper. They push me into lockers, call me ugly names, spit on me, punches me and set me up on fake dates. You and me, we use to talk about this stuff when you lived at home, we talked about this and helped eachother. I miss that. I really do. I still haven't told mom about it, the bullying part. She is so stressed out, have you seen her lately? Probably not, but she is exhausted. _

_But besides all the crap in my life, I have found someone. I've only known him for like a little while but I think I might even love him. He is the greatest guy on the planet; He's fun, charming, wonderful and he makes me happy. But there is this little problem, I shouldn't be dating him. It's against every law in the book, it probably sounds confusing but I'll tell you more if you reply to this. But he is amazing and we are sort of dating, I don't know if we have reached the 'boyfriend' level yet. Nobody knows about him but Tina, (you remember Tina? The funny, asian girl?) she knows that I have some secret boyfriend. It's all really confusing but I really don't care, he makes me feel visible and he likes me for me and he supports me through all the bullying. I'm gonna hold onto that as long as I can- hopefully forever._

_Forever. It is a strong word, isn't it? What happened to our forever brothers thing we said when we were younger? I miss that. Do you?_

_I really hope you write back to me, Coop. I need your help, with this, with HIM. I really wonder what you're up to lately and like I've said a million times, I miss YOU. Well, that was it. I hope you are doing well, where ever you are._

_/Blaine aka "Little brother"._

* * *

**A/N: That was it for chapter 10! I hope you still like the story and isn't bored just yet? I'm working on 3 other stories as well (I know, I always do too much at the same time) so they will show up once I finish this story! Okay, that was it I guess? And remember: REVIEW! :D I love you all so very much, bye for now!**


	11. Chapter 11: His life out of school

**A/N: I really should just forget about updatind every Thursday, shouldn't I? I never do it anyway. How about I don't make a date, it will just show up whenever I remember to upload. Okay, all I have to say about this chapter is that you'll get to see a small part about Kurt's life out of school and the rest of the chapter will be about Blaine going to a party with Tina. That was it, enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Chapter 11: His life out of school.

_Two days earlier…_

Kurt had just got home to his small apartment. He sighed and looked around as he stood in the hallway; the wallpapers, the floor, actually the entire house was very dark. He hated it, but this is what he had bought when he first thought about an apartment, he didn't care much about what it looked like back then since he thought he'd be leaving for New York as soon as possible. It was very cheap, not much to rent but it was so not _Kurt_. If you've ever met Kurt you would picture him as a very colourful person, but not too bright and not too dark. You'd picture his apartment the same way and very precise with everything, very stylish and very, very _Kurt_. This was the opposite and Kurt really disliked it, but he had done his best to decorate it, though he wasn't allowed to do much with the walls. He had brought in come colours on the pillows in the couch, some paintings on the walls and things like that. He hung his bag on a hook in the hallway before he made his way to the couch, he sat down and closed his eyes. He was exhausted, that entire school was exhausting. He kept questioning himself daily why he had chose that career. But it was only one answer that he had; He wanted to change that place and make it a better place for the kids, so that nobody would _ever_ have to deal with what he had to deal with in high school. Bullying, hate. But not until he got there he realized there was nothing he could do, because everything he did made it nothing but worse. He wasn't scary in any way, he was Kurt Elizabeth Hummel; the boy with the 'girly' clothes and the 'girly' voice and the 'girly' looks. It was at least what everyone else thought. But now he had Blaine, Blaine… was Blaine his boyfriend? Or what? Did he love him..? Either way he couldn't protect him from the douchebags, he hated that.

Suddenly his thoughts got interrupted. Someone was at the door, ringing the bell. Kurt looked at his watch, it was 12.30 his dad was supposed to come over today! He quickly got up from the couch and ran for the door, he opened and as he knew, his dad stood there. Burt Hummel, the bald guy with the kind eyes. He smiled at the sight of his son and Kurt returned the smile.

"Hey kid, woah… you look tired." Burt gave him a quick hug before he walked inside.

"Just a little bit, alot to do at work, that's all." He shrugged and sat down on the couch next to Burt.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, do you want coffee?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, sure." Burt said. Kurt got up on his feet and walked into the kitchen to make a few cups. Once he was done he made his way out to the livingroom and handed his dad one of the two cups he had in his hands before sitting down next to him again. Burt took a small sip but immideatly made a face.

"Kurt, you know I always use sugar in my coffee." He said. Kurt gasped.

"Dad! You had a heart attack, you are not supposed to use sugar anymore and you are supposed to eat healthy and-"

"Kid, that was four years ago." Burt interrupted. "I am fine."

"Yes, because I am on your ass daily about that stuff."

"Your not the only one, Carol is too." He rolled his eyes.

"That's good!" Kurt smiled, pleased to hear that.

"So, how is work? Besides, exhausting?" Burt asked and sipped on his coffee again. Kurt gazed down at the hot liquid in his hands and shrugged slightly.

"It's alright, I guess." He said quietly. Burt frowned, he knew how badly Kurt had wanted to go to New York and started at NYADA, and he was pretty sure that if Kurt had, he would've been on Broadway or Vouge or something like that by now. It killed him to see that disappointed look on his sons face everytime he brought up the topic.

"Kurt, you know you don't have to lie to me." Kurt then met his eyes.

"But why does it matter anyway? Fine, I really, really hate my job and I really, really wish I could have gone to New York. But this is the way it is and it's the way it's gonna be, neither one of us can do anything about it. So why should I complain anyway?"

"I'm not saying you should complain but-" Burt got interrupted by Kurt's cellphone which rang in his pocket. Kurt picked it up and his eyes widen when he saw that it was Blaine.

"I gotta take this!" Kurt almost jumped out of the couch and ended up spilling the coffee all over the floor.

"Woah! Watch out, Kurt-"

"I'll fix it soon!" Kurt ran out of there and into his bedroom and closed the door behind him before he answered.

A few minutes he came back out, he was blushing and smiling like an idiot. His dad raised an eyebrow when he saw the pink shade on Kurt's cheeks. Kurt bent down on his knees and started cleaning up the mess he made earlier.

"Must have been someone special." Burt said, curiously.

"Oh, it was just Blaine." Kurt said before he could think. _Shit_.

"Blaine? Who is that?" The name tasted funny on Burt's tongue.

"It's just this guy I met…" Kurt didn't quite know what to say.

"And is this guy your boyfriend?" Burt asked. Kurt's head shot right up in the air.

"What? No! I mean… I don't know." The last words came out as a whisper.

"You know I would be more than happy for you, kid. I would just like to meet him if things get serious, introduce him to the family."

"I- I know that, dad. But I don't know if he is my boyfriend yet. But I promise, if things get serious you will meet him. One day." Kurt's heart was beating fast in his chest.

"Fair enough." Burt smiled at his son. Kurt returned it.

"Thanks dad."

"No problems, bud." Kurt got up on his feet again and sat down next to Burt again. They continued their conversation but changed the subject.

"Speaking of your work, how is the students at the new school?" Burt asked and drank his final sip of coffee.

"They are… interesting. Not too different from when I was a student there, there are the douches, the cheerios and the geeks." Kurt shrugged.

"But how are they towards you?"

"They are nice, I guess. They don't say mean things as far as I know at least. The teachers though, the ones who still work there, are pretty shocked that I work there at the moment. They all know how much I hated the school." Kurt chuckled a little.

"Well, at least that's a good thing. That they are nice, I mean."

"Yeah." Kurt said and smiled. "I shouldn't complain about my job, really. I should be grateful, I could be working at your place. And get my hands dirty with oils and cars and ugh." Kurt made a face. Burt rolled his eyes.

"You are so gay sometimes." He said and couldn't help the smile forming on his lips. Kurt looked down at his mint green capris, white shirt and scarf.

"Maybe because I am gay, dad." Kurt said and rolled his eyes. "But I still dress better than everyone in this town."

"I'm not gonna comment on that, I know nothing about fashion."

"But it wouldn't hurt you to teach a little bit.." Kurt said and eyed his dad's loose jeans and old shirt.

"Don't even think about it!"

"Fine, whatever. You got Carol so you don't need to worry."

"Exactly." Burt said.

_Back to now…_

Blaine checked his email, he had done this awfully much this past few days, no answer from Cooper. Maybe he just didn't wanna talk to Blaine anymore, but he couldn't be mad, still? Could he? No. Or maybe… Blaine shaked the feeling off and closed his laptop. It was Friday, passed 7 pm and here he was, alone in his house. One of Mike's friends had a party at his house and Tina had asked him a million times to join but he had said no. Alcohol only leads to bad things, he knew that by experience. He had agreed to go to a party once, he got so drunk he _almost_ followed a guy into his room for a one night stand and spend the next day throwing up his guts. No, partying was not for him. He walked down the stairs and sat down infront of the piano, he played a few notes and sighed. Suddenly he felt his phone buzz in his pocket so he picked it up and checked; _A new message from Tina._ He sighed and read the text to himself.

**Blaine, seioussly. It's sooooooooo boring here without you, pleaswe come… and bring your secre3hjt boyufriend, he might be up for som0e 'partying' if ya know what I mihean ^^**

_That girl is wasted,_ Blaine thought to himself as he shaked his head. Tina never spelled wrong, she only did when she was drunk and she definetly was now.

_I told you, I'm not gonna party. I'm sorry for being a buzzkill but I'm not comfortable with alcohol and stuff. And stop bringing up HIM, I don't even know if were boyfriends yet! And I swear, if you tell anyone I'll kill you!_

**Geeeeeeeez, Blaineyyyyyy. You need to chill a little. And noboqfdy mentioned drinking, you don't have to get draeunk, you can juwst come heare and faaance! And fine, I wont mention HIM.**

_Fance?_

**I meant dance! It's hard to spell with the false nails on…**

_Ugh… FINE! I have nothing better to do, I'll be there in 10 minutes._

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AY!**

Blaine rolled his eyes at the last next before slipping the phone into his pocket. He grabbed his jacket and then went to the party, not really caring about the way he looked right now.

* * *

Blaine didn't even need to guess which one of the houses the party was being held at, he could clearly see it. The largest house on the street, it was alot of cars outside, the doors were open and the people in China could probably hear the loud music. It was teenagers in the front of the house and inside the house, it was flashing lights and the smell of barbeque creeped into his car. This was definetly it. He parked his car as far away from the others as possible before stepping out. He walked into the way too big house that were overfilled with kids, his nose wrinkled at the strong smell of alcohol. The music was so loud you could feel the beat in your chest, Blaine felt like he was bountsing through the hallway. In the kitchen teenagers from his school (and some he didn't even recognize) were smoking, in the livingroom the furnitures were moved aside so people could dance, on the stairs a couple was making out (actually, people were making out everywhere), people were shouting, laughing and yelling. In the backyard a fight was going on, Blaine could see Jason in the pile there. Some was eating burgers and stuff out there too. Blaine immideatly felt uncomfortable, everything here made him uncomfortable; The fact that everyone was wearing alot less clothing than he was, that he was alone at the moment, that everyone was extremly drunk… Why did he even come here at the first place?

"Blaine!" He immideatly turned around when he heard Tina's voice somewhere behind him. She ran to him and hugged him, Blaine wrinkled his nose again, she smelled like alcohol.

"Hey." He said and returned the embrace before he pulled away from her. His eyes widen at the sight; Her curled hair was a mess and she was only wearing her bra and a skirt.

"You came!" She said with a wide smile. Blaine smiled awkwardly.

"Tina, where is your shirt?" He asked gently. No, he didn't wanna act like her dad but he cared about her and he knew she'd regret it in the morning if things got out of hand. She looked down at herself and then met his eyes again with a shrug.

"I took it off."

"Why?"

"Are you kidding me? It's so freakin hot in here! And, Mike thinks it's hot."

"I'm sure he does, when he is _drunk_ and so are you, go put on the shirt again." Blaine was really uncomfortable with this but she was right, it was really hot in there. He was already sweating in his cardigan.

"I'm not gonna sweat until I become a damn sea. I think you should take your cardigan off and go dance with me. I lost Mike in the crowd." Before he could answer she unbuttoned his cardigan and threw it on the ground before pulling him out to the dancefloor. Blaine felt naked, even though he was wearing a t-shirt. She started dancing like crazy, flipping her hair and swinging her hips as she laughed and almost fell. Blaine started lifting weight from foot to foot awkwardly.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know about this-"

"You need a drink, that's what you need!" She decided and pulled him towards the table with drinks.

"No, God no! My car is outside." Blaine protested. And besides, when he got drunk… well, things always got out of hand.

"Come on, Blaine. Just one! You'll be able to drive, or you can get a ride of Mike. He isn't drinking tonight." She giggled. Blaine rolled his eyes, he knew she was lying.

"I'm sorry, Tina. I'm not gonna drink anything I-" He didn't get to finish because suddenly he was pressed up against the wall by one bloody, black eyed Jason. Blaine's heart was beating hard in his chest, if Jason was being an ass sober, he didn't wanna know what he'd do to him when he was drunk. Blaine made a lame effort to escape but it was impossible, Jason was twice as strong as he was, and alot taller.

"Chill out, hobbit." Jason said and rolled his eyes. Blaine could see how drunk he was, his eyes moved around and he was stumbling. "I'm not gonna harm you, but you'll have to drink if you are gonna stay here. No sober fucks here, alright?" Blaine swollowed hard and shaked his head.

"Then I better leave then-"

"For God's sake, Anderson. Have a damn drink and have some fucking fun while you can, and drop the suspenders. You look like a goddamn uptight old man! Actually, you look like such a boring fuck it makes me wanna punch you." Jason got that crazy look in his eyes again, which meant it was time to escape. Jason might be stronger than Blaine, but if he was drunk it might not be to any help. Blaine kicked Jason's leg and pushed him slightly, by just that touch Jason was on the floor.

"What the fuck? I'm gonna kill you, Anderson!" Jason said and struggled to get up. Blaine then ran away and disappeared in the crowd before Jason could catch him, he ran out and stopped by his car, ready to leave. He loved how the fresh, cold air made him cool and got the smoke and alcohol smell out of his nose. Then he thought about something, Tina. He couldn't just leave her in there. He took another deep breath and closed his eyes before walking inside to go get her. But this time he didn't say any polite things like 'Excuse me" or "I'm sorry", no, he just pushed people aside until he reached Tina who looked pretty lost.

"Let's go." He took her hand and started pulling her away from there, but her sweaty hand slipped ut easily and she remained still.

"No. I'm not gonna leave yet." She said simply.

"Tina, you are extremly drunk, Mike is nowhere to be found, you can't crash here, who knows what _that_ will lead to and you will regret this in the morning if you don't come with me now." Blaine said tiredly. She just shaked her head.

"No. I don't-"

"We have a deal, Tina. Or more like a promise, we made that promise the first time we went to a party. Do you remember that?" She looked confused for a moment before she groaned.

"If I say yes, can I continue partying then?"

"Absolutely not."

"Then no, I don't remember."

"We promised that we wouldn't let things get out of hand and if one of us were about to do something stupid we wouldn't let that happen, we would make sure we got out of there with no _regrets, injuries_ or _possible pregnancies._"

"But Blaine, I am _fine_ I just wanna daaaaaance!" She whined.

"You are in your bra, you can barely walk and you can't even type a message right. That is not fine, Tina. Let's go home now before Jason finds me and kicks my ass." He then took a hold of her wrist and pulled her out to the car. He even managed to pick up his cardigan on the way. He got her inside the car and then started driving to her house.

"You are such a buzzkill, you know that?" She said and folded her arms in the backseat. Blaine chuckled.

"I'm so not, I'm hilarious." Blaine looked at her through the mirror, she looked pissed. She looked _really_ pissed and she was giving him her worst bitch glare.

"Just because you are so damn uptight that you can't even find yourself a damn date it doesn't mean I don't get to have fun! You are not my dad, Blaine. And you can't tell me what the fuck I am supposed to do!" She

_Hm, she forgot about my 'secret boyfriend' already, _Blaine thought to himself. "I may not be your dad but I am your best friend and I care about you." Blaine stopped the car outside her house and sighed sadly. He walked around to her side and opened the door for her and reached out his hand. She ignored it.

"I don't need your damn help-" Just as she said that she tripped over her heels and fell on her butt.

"Yeah, right." Blaine rolled his eyes and helped her back up on her feet.

"Whatever, leave me alone now." She stumbled to the door but came nowhere.

"Wait." Blaine said and let go of her arm which he was still holding. "Take this, your dad will kill you if he sees you like that." Blaine took his cardigan and wrapped it over her shoulders. She groaned before she walked inside and slammed the door in his face. Blaine shaked his head and sighed before he made his way back to his car and drove home again. _So much for partying_, he thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that was that. I hope you liked it and remember to REVIEW! :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Mails & our second date

**A/N: Here's chapter 12! I hope you like it! Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Mails & Our second date.

"Shit, Blaine… I'm so sorry." Tina looked shamefully down at her shoes. Blaine studied her infront of him as she stood by the door at her house; her hair was in a loose pony tail, she wore no makeup and she was in her sweatpants. Clearly really hungover. He shaked his head as a small smirk appeared on his lips.

"Yeah, what do you have to say for yourself? -In-My-Bra-Because-Mike-Thinks-It's-Hot." Blaine teased.

"It's not funny! Oh my God, I made such a fool of myself." She rubbed her tired eyes. Blaine rolled his eyes at her, she was so not the Tina he used to know. Blaine had simply walked over this morning to make sure she was alright and now here they were, Tina had apologized like 5 million times.

"You kinda did," Blaine said. "But who cares? I at least got you out of there eventually. And besides, we all make mistakes. Happens to the best of us." He shrugged. She looked up at him.

"I still treated you like crap, Blaine. And here you are, being all nice to me."

"Yes, I am being nice to you. Awfully nice actually, because you are my friend. And I am not even mad at you about yesterday, okay? Besides, have you forgot what happened at the last party when I got drunk? You had to drag me home before I followed some girl into her room." Blaine made a disgusted face at the thought. "Ugh, I could have come face to face with boobs, _boobs_ Tina! Imagine that nightmare, or a vagina!" She shaked her head and giggled.

"You're so gay." She then smiled and looked up at him. "So, we are okay?"

"We are." He said and pulled her into a tight hug which she returned. Suddenly his phone buzzed in his pocket which made them pull away, a huge grin spread across his face once he saw appear on the screen.

"Who is it?"

"I've got a date."

"Oh, so it was the boyfriend." She rolled her eyes. "When am I gonna get able to meet him! Is he still in the closet?"

"Um… yeah, he kinda is. And I don't even know if we're boyfriends yet, it's only our second date." Blaine avoided meeting her eyes.

"How can he be in the closet if he keeps going out with you?"

"You don't have to be out to date, Tina. I mean, he is out to the world. He just hasn't told all of his friends and his parents yet, because they're um… very homophobic. Alright?"

"Fine, whatever. But I would like to know his name. Please? It wont exactly hurt to say his first name."

"I'm sorry, Tina."

"Capital?"

"Ugh, fine. It's K." He admitted. She thought for a second.

"I don't know anyone with the capital K." She groaned. "Second?"

"Nope."

"You're awful. You're happy my head kills me right now so I have to go inside and get some pain killers, but we'll talk about this later."

"Right." Blaine said.

"Bye. And thanks, again." She smiled slightly before she closed the door again. Blaine smiled back and started singing on a song as he walked home, really excited about his second date.

Once he was home he decided to check his mail. Maybe he'd got an answer. He logged onto his laptop, to his surprise he actually saw an reply. He inhaled and exhaled as he opened it.

_Dear Blaine,_

_Just kidding, hey Blaine. Yeah, it was a while ago since I saw you… I don't even know how to begin to answer this. But I'll try: Hello, I'm doing fine. I'm in California, I'm curently shooting a movie. It's my very first, it's a big one and it's probably (hopefully) life changing. Dreams do come true._

_Your life seems pretty… sad. But I know how you feel, my life hasn't exactly been easy here either. It's hard to fit in, no matter where you are. Just hang in there, everything will be fine when you get out of high school._

_You mentioned some secret boyfriend of yours. I'm very curious about that. You seem pretty damn in love with him, which is good! But you also said you shouldn't be dating him? Why not? How does that make sense?_

_And no you stupid ass, I don't hate you. Why the hell would I? Sorry for my bad language but really, why? For what happened like forever ago? No, please, Blaine. I am NOT mad at you for that, I know it seemed that way before but we were fine, right? We were fine before I left._

_And mom… I don't really know what to say about her. No I haven't seen her but I understand that she must be tired now when dad's gone. _

_This mail really comes out of order but… it's at least a reply and it was a long time ago I wrote a mail this way. (I'm a caller, texter, chatter. Not a mailer.)_

_I really miss you too and I've been wondering how you are doing as well. I actually planned on visiting but now the movie is in the way so… yeah. That will have to wait._

_I hope you write back soon & here's my number in case you feel like calling: 0891019190_

_Forever brothers._

_/Cooper aka "big bro"_

Blaine stared at the mail, Cooper wasn't mad. Cooper was still there. Somehow, he didn't know why, he felt like crying. He was so happy to finally be in touch with his brother again. His brother had meant the world to him his entire life, Cooper had been his rolemodel, inspiration and best friend. Before Cooper left, they had gotten into a huge fight. It was about their dad leaving; Cooper was angry, sad and hurt. He had never been close with their mom, it had always been their dad. Just the way he was an inspiration to Blaine, their dad had been Cooper's inspiration. So when Blaine came out and their dad left, Cooper was angry and blamed it all on Blaine. It was a terrible fight that just didn't wanna end, Blaine tried with everything he could to make it up to Cooper but nothing worked. Soon enough they couldn't even be in the same room without fighting since Blaine eventually got sick of Cooper always yelling at him. The fight kept going on for a year but eventually ended, it became calmer. But Cooper didn't really seem to be able to put it behind them completely, which changed basically everything. So when he left at age 18 Blaine was really anxious that he was still mad at Blaine. He hadn't heard from Cooper since that day. That was three years ago now.

Blaine stared at the mail, he needed to answer NOW. He pressed reply immideatly and held his tears back as he started typing.

_Oh thank God!_

_I thought you were still mad at me and… oh my god, thank god. Wait, you got a part in a MOVIE? I'm so proud, Coop. _

_About my tradgic love life, I am going on my second date tonight. I'm really happy with him, he like… makes me feel like I'm walking on clouds. I know it's stupid to say that but it's true, though. I think… I mean… I might even love him. It's really bad but I don't care! You know? No, you don't because I haven't told you why I shouldn't be dating him yet. Can you keep a secret? Good. I'll give you clues so you can figure it out, I can't write it down. It feels weird._

_School_

_Break the rules_

_Attractive_

_Older_

_Secrets_

_Illegal_

_Math_

_Do you understand what I'm trying to say? I bet you do, you're smart. You always helped me with math problems when we was younger. Math… Okay, that was it. I gotta get ready now. I've got a date._

_/Blaine aka "little brother"_

Blaine pressed 'send' and then he got up from his chair. He needed to pick out an outfit. He decided to keep it simple; dark pants, button up shirt and a hat. He checked his watch, he was going on a lunch date and he was gonna be late for sure if he didn't leave now. He grabbed his keys and a thin jacket before driving towards Breadstix.

"Did you really have to choose Breadstix? Of all places?" Blaine groaned as he sat down infront of Kurt at their table (which were as far back in the restaurant as possible).

"Well, hello to you too." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, but last time I was here I got food poisoned."

"Really? We can go somewhere else then if you want to." Kurt frowned.

"No, I guess I can choose something else on the menu." Blaine shrugged and looked through the meals. It was different kinds of soup, pasta, burgers and of course you got breadsticks with all of them. None of the dishes looked tempting. Blaine could almost feel Kurt's eyes on him, once he looked up he saw that Kurt, just like he thought, was looking at him. He was resting on his left elbow and looked at him with that something in his eyes. What was it? Love? Blaine could feel a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Whatcha lookin' at, Hummel?" Blaine did an awful impression of Kurt. Kurt giggled and blushed too.

"That was the worst impression ever. And for the record, I am looking at you. You are very handsome today."

"Oh, thank you." Blaine blushed even deeper. "So do you, as always."

"You really think so? The shirt is new and I was scared that you wouldn't like it." Kurt looked down at his light blue t-shirt with a handprint on it. Which he of course wore with a scarf.

"I love it." Blaine said with a smile.

"Now who's the cheesy one?"

"Hey! You asked, I'm just being honest."

"I know." Kurt then reached out his hand over the table. Blaine didn't hesitate, he grabbed his hand immideatly. Kurt stroke his thumb over Blaine's knuckles. Both their eyes were on their hands as they sat there in silence.

"This is nice." Kurt suddenly said. Blaine nodded.

"It is. But I still… you agreed on _one_ date in the auditorium. And this is our second, and we have kissed alot… Like, are we… are we like boyfriends now?" It was a question both of them had asked themselves many times, but neither one of them had the guts to ask it out loud to one another. Kurt's heart skipped a beat. This was… serious.

"I-"

"Look, I know that it's a really big step and that we are moving really fast, but I feel like I know you, Kurt. Okay, I may not know everything but I want to. I want to know every little bit of you. And I don't feel weird at all about calling you my boyfriend, it would be an… honor." Blaine almost bit of his tongue, he was speaking too fast.. He was scared that Kurt would freak out and leave him but Kurt just… smiled. He _smiled_.

"I'd love to be your boyfriend, Blaine." He squeezed Blaine's hand. "And I want to get to know every bit of you too."

"You're serious?"

"I am." Blaine then leaned over the table and pressed their lips together, not caring who saw them for a moment. But it was just a quick one though and soon enough he sat down again. Kurt smiled genuinly.

"I lo-" He stopped himself and bit his tongue.

"What?"

"Nothing.. I don't know where that came from." Kurt said and blushed.

"It's okay, I didn't hear what you said anyway." Blaine shrugged. Kurt let out a breath.

"Okay, should we order?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"This dinner was a lot better than the last time I was here." Blaine said as they walked towards their cars.

"So, you don't feel sick at all?" Kurt asked and looked over his shoulder.

"No. Only love sick." Blaine couldn't keep the grin off his face as he said that. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You are ridicilous." They stopped by Blaine's car. Kurt took Blaine's hands in his own and met his eyes. "I had fun tonight."

"Me too." Blaine nodded.

"But as much as I love to have dinner with you, maybe I can surprise you next time? I do have this little idea in mind."

"I love surprises!"

"Good, I hate them. But I love making them." Kurt winked.

"Then surprise me." Blaine said and smiled before he leaned in and kissed Kurt. He smiled into the kiss when he felt Kurt wrap his arms around him. This stuff was addicting, kissing was addicting. It was worse than any drug, kissing _Kurt _was addicting. It felt too good to be true, it was like-

"Blaine? ? What the hell are you doing?!"

* * *

**A/N: Ooops, busted! But by who? :o let me know who you think it is! And btw, I have a tumblr if you feel like following you can find me here: . okay, that was that. Bye! (: AND HAPPY GLEE DAY!**


	13. Chapter 13: Busted

**A/N: Hi! I officially hate my computer, it's the worst. It wont do as I say :( it just keeps shutting down all the time. Ugh. Okay, anyway, here's chapter 13. I don't have anything to say about the chapter besides: Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Busted

As if they got burned, they pulled away. Blaine felt a panic attack rush through his body as they both jumped by the sudden voice who spoke. They turned to see who the voice belonged to, Blaine felt both calmer and even more scared when he saw who it was.

"T-Tina!" Blaine managed to get out, but it didn't sound like her name. More like a high pitched cry for help. He looked at Kurt who just stood there, completely pale and unable to say anything. He looked back at Tina who gaped. He had never in his life seen her so shocked.

"B-Blaine, w-what are you doing?" She sounded desperate, scared, shocked, about to cry.

"I- I- I mean we're, we-" Blaine couldn't find the words, how was he supposed to fix this?

"You're dating Kurt? Kurt is the secret boyfriend?!" She pointed at Kurt and put a hand over her mouth.

"Tina, please. Don't- Don't freak out! Please, I-"

"He is your _teacher_, Blaine! What were you-"

"I was gonna tell you! But I was so scared you'd hate me so I-"

"Kept this a secret? Well, I guess that's the only sane part about this insane situation. How the hell can you be going out with your teacher? Yes, he is super attractive but Blaine. And you, have you even thought about what might happen if anyone finds out?" Her eyes were wandering between both of them.

"I- I have thought about it and-" Kurt started but Blaine interrupted.

"It's not his fault, Tina. It was my idea, I… I really like him and I asked him out and he said yes. After a lot of convincing. But please, don't tell anyone. You're my best friend and-"

"Of course I'm not gonna tell anyone!" She seemed offended. "Why the hell would I lead my best friend into that kind of trouble?"

"You're serious?" Blaine asked, shocked.

"I don't think it's normal at all but you have been a lot happier lately and math is actually fun when you teach it, ." Both Kurt and Blaine let out a breath in relief.

"Thank God, Tina." Blaine said and hugged her tightly, she hugged back.

"No problems. But you owe me an explanation later, Blaine. I gotta grab my dinner now." And with that she walked away. Blaine then turned around and looked at Kurt, who was still paler than usual.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea she was here."

"I- I know." Kurt said and swallowed.

"But she at least wont tell anyone-"

"We don't know that yet, Blaine."

"Kurt, I've known her forever. She wont. I swear it."

"Maybe this isn't a good idea after all.." Kurt said more to himself than Blaine.

"What?! You're gonna break up with me? Just because of that!"

"But she's right, it's not normal, it's insane. We are insane for even trying. We both know the risks and yet we do this." Kurt seemed frustrated.

"Have you suddenly forgot everything we ever said to eachother? Everything we agreed on? I'm not gonna let this come between us, it's just one girl. And she happens to be the most honest of them all, I know it because she is like my sister. When she knows a secret, she shuts up about it." Blaine was desperate to save this, it couldn't be falling apart already. It barely even begun.

"I just… I don't want you to get into trouble, Blaine." Kurt met his eyes and frowned.

"You're not going to. We're just gonna have to have our dates on more private places, and not kiss in public." Blaine nodded as he said this. Kurt looked at him and then sighed.

"I'm crazy about you.."

"Then don't leave me. Simple as that." Kurt let out a quiet chuckle.

"You make everything sound so easy. I just wish it was. But I find that really endearing." Kurt sighed. Blaine blushed.

"So, this isn't breaking us up?"

"No, it isn't." Kurt shaked his head. Blaine's lips parted in a wide smile.

"Thank God, you scared me." Blaine then kissed Kurt's lips quickly. "I'll text you when I get home."

"Okay." Kurt said. Blaine knew he needed to give Kurt some time to process all this and to calm down. So he got into his car and drove home again. If anyone was going to bust them, he was glad it was Tina. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, calming his nerves. This had been one hell of a night, he was exhausted. He just wanted to take a shower and then crawl down under the covers and send Kurt a quick text before he would sleep. The thought almost made him fall asleep as he drove, so he put on the radio to keep his eyes open.

* * *

Blaine was happy to know it was Sunday tomorrow, another day with no school. Once he got inside the house he was happy to find out his mom was out with _the girls_. He took a quick shower before he crawling down under the covers with the phone in his hand.

_Hey._

**Hey.**

_Is everything ok… or?_

**You need to stop worrying about me, Blaine. I am the last one we should worry about, how are YOU? I mean, after all it's you that… I can't even write it. Willbeaffectedifanyonefindso ut :(**

_Hey, I think it's pretty equal. You're screwed too, ya know. And I'm doing fine, it was a great second date besides the Tina incident ;)_

**I know I'm also screwed, but you have a future infront of you. You haven't even graduated high school yet, oh God… I might throw up. (And yes, it was a very nice date.)**

_Okay, can we just stop talking about what kind of effect this will have on us. We are together and that's what matters, we learn from our mistakes and we'll make sure to never make them again. Okay? We will be just fine. And stop blaming yourself (I know you are). And just… be happy._

**You know, sometimes you seem like a 100 year old man. Very wise, I think a 100 year old man lives inside your head, Blaine. Helping you come up with all those wise stuff you say.**

_Maybe, who knows?_

**I do. And… I will drop the subject but I feel really bad for not stepping up and saying much when Tina busted us. I should have handled the situation better, but I just stood there. It was so stupid. I am so sorry, Blaine. I really am.**

_Oh, hush you. Don't you dare be mad at my boyfriend. You did all you could, Kurt. And besides, what were you supposed to say, even? She didn't let you talk. You at least tried and I don't mind. I know you're not a coward if that's what you think I think of you. You are very brave, considering all the crap you went through in school. We are fine, no need to apologize for anything._

**I just can't with you sometimes. You are allowed to be pissed, you know that? I don't blame you. I SHOULD'VE DONE SOMETHING!**

_I'm not pissed. Now, let's talk about something else. Like how fucking tired I am._

**Yeah, I'm pretty tired too. But it's only 9 pm.**

_I'm already in bed. I'm gonna sleep now, or else I might drop the phone on my face._

**Okay, goodnight Blaine. And thank you… for not being pissed. Though you are allowed to change your mind anytime!**

_For the 1000000th time, I am not mad at you! Goodnight Kurt._

**Fine. Goodnight, Blaine ;)**

_There's my smiley face! :D_

**Dork.**

_But you like me anyway ;)_

**True, true.**

_And I like you even though you're very cheesy._

**I'm not THAT cheesy..**

_Oh, don't get me started proving you wrong! Then we might as well cancel sleep on our schedule and get right to spending the entire night listening to me counting up the times you've been cheesy!_

**Fine, I admit it. But you still like my cheesy.**

_I said that, didn't I?_

**You did, goodnight. Sweet dreams :D**

_Sweet dreams! :D_

Once he put his phone away he fell asleep immideatly, he really was exhausted.

* * *

"Tina… I just- yes, I know.." Blaine rubbed his temples as he spoke to the phone. Tina had called him 8 am and was currently forcing him to come over to her house in an hour, they were gonna talk about yesterday. Blaine was still exhausted and wanted to sleep for another few hours before he could manage to get out of bed.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, you better get your ass out of bed and change your clothes and gel your damn hair, because we are gonna talk about this." She said, she didn't sound angry, she just sounded _determinated. _It kinda scared him.

"Fine, I'll be over in an hour." He then hung up the phone, not wanting to speak anymore. He checked the clock, 8.05 am. He could sleep for another half hour before he needed to get up. He crawled down under the covers and fell asleep immideatly again.

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter as well! And I just wanted to say a quick thank you for all your sweet PM's and reviews, you are seriously the cutest! xoxoxoxo 3**


	14. Chapter 14: Talk it out

**A/N: Hi, so here's chapter 14. This one will just be about Blaine and Tina talking things out. And she will bring up some embarrassing stuff throughtout the chapter, hehe. Okay I wont babble on too much, enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Talk it out.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Blaine cursed as he checked his watch, it was 10.45 am. He forgot to put his alarm on. He had a ton of text messages and missed calls from Tina. He checked through them quickly:

_I'm expecting you in 10. - Tina._

_Blaine? You are 5 minutes late! HURRY! - Tina_

_Where the hell are you? It's been 30 minutes, answer my caaaaaalls! - Tina._

_IT'S BEEN A DAMN HOUR BLAINE, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? DID YOU CRASH YOUR DAMN CAR OR DID YOU HURT YOURSELF ON YOUR WAY TO MY HOUSE? - Tina._

_That's it, 1 hour and 30 minutes. This is bad, even for YOU. - Tina._

_1 hour and 40 minutes! You know what, that is definetly it. I AM COMING TO YOUR DAMN HOUSE, AND I SWEAR, IF I FIND YOUR LAZY ASS IN YOUR BED I AM GONNA KILL YOU! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON NOT TO SHOW UP! - Tina._

He looked out of the window and just then he saw Tina's car pull up on his driveway. He closed his eyes and waited for the doorbell to ring. Once it did he swallowed thickly before he made his way to the door, dressed in his PJ's. He swallowed about 20 more times before he managed opened the door.

"Don't kill me, Tina. I fell asleep, okay? I'm sorry. But I was really tired." He peeked his head out and looked at her with puppy eyes. She had her arms crossed over her chest, she didn't look pleased at all, she looked really pissed. But she didn't say anything, she just walked right in and threw her jacket on the ground. She then sat down in his couch, not looking back once. Blaine swallowed again for the 1000th time and closed the door before he walked into the livingroom, sitting in the armchair across from her. Her arms were still crossed.

"Aren't you gonna talk to me?" He eventually asked after a too long awkward silence. He felt a blush of embarrassment forming on his cheeks. But it wasn't really this that made him embarrassed, he thought about how shitty his hair looks without gel.

"I don't have much to say, Blaine. I think you know what I wanted to talk about. So fucking talk." She glared at him and hugged herself tighter. Blaine sighed and looked down at his hands, gathering his thoughts together. And then he started talking, and once he did, he couldn't stop. He told her about the first time they met, how he thought she was right about Kurt being hot. He told her about his coffee 'dates' with Kurt. He told her about Kurt comforting him. He told her about the 'fight' at the coffee shop, the day in the auditorium, their compromises, how Kurt was against this because of Blaine's safety, how much he really liked Kurt, all their dates. All the way to where they were now, he explained it all in detail. When he was finally done he fell quiet, he looked over at Tina who seemed speechless. Her jaw dropped slightly, the frown, her usually thin eyes suddenly so wide (did she have brown eyes?).

"Okay, that… that was that." Blaine said after a while, not able to look at her. He waited for her to yell at him and then run out the door, tell everyone and then they would be disgusted by him. But this was Tina, she couldn't do that, could she? It's not the Tina he knows. But judging from her current face expression it's hard to see if she's pissed, shocked or happy for them. Maybe even a mixture of all the emotions.

"You know I'm never speechless, Blaine. But damn… I can't- I… I- I'm… um, I'm tongue tied." She eventually said.

"A-Are you mad at me?"

"Of course I'm mad at you, you didn't tell me. That's why I'm pissed. And… I mean, I do think this is really insane but I'm happy for you. Okay? I really am." She smiled a little. Blaine couldn't find the right words so all ge got out was:

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, now give me a hug." She demanded, reaching her arms out. Blaine smiled and attacked her in a hug. They both giggled.

"I love you." Blaine said and kissed her cheek before pulling away.

"I love you too, stupid."

"Now, am I gonna get to know your boyfriend or what?" She added.

"What? But you already know him, it's Kurt-"

"Yes, I know it's Kurt. But I only know him as , wont you tell me about Kurt?"

"I'd love to." Blaine said and sat down again. She sat down next to him and rested on her elbow and just listened to him as he started babbling about Kurt.

"Well, first of all: He's charming, hilarious, very cheesy and oh my god, the man can sing!" Tina giggled, nodded and smiled as Blaine continued talking about him. She truly was happy for him, she just prayed nobody would ever find out. Blaine talked for about 20 minutes before he eventually stopped.

"Wow, he seems like such a… teenager. A fun teenager."

"He is, sometimes I don't believe he's 22. Like, there's no way."

"So, have you two played hide the salami yet?" Tina couldn't help herself. Blaine's eyes widen and she started giggling.

"Oh my god, Tina! First of all, that's waaaay too personal and second, I've dated him for what, a month? You simply do not move that fast forward!"

"Oh, I just thought you guys had. Since you started dating so soon."

"I- I know. But Kurt is very… I don't know, he isn't there yet. I guess it has something to do with that I am still in high school, I think we wont do more than make out until I graduate." Blaine shrugged.

"Do you _want_ to play hide the salami?"

"Would you stop call it hide the salami!"

"Fine, sorry!" She reached up her hands in surrender. "Correction: Do you _want _to have his dick up in your ass?"

"Tina!" Blaine stared at her in pure horror.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Maybe you're more the blow job type of guy? How come I don't know that, why haven't we had this conversation before?"

"Tina, that's enough! Oh my god!" Blaine blushed like an idiot.

"Fine, just answer this: Which one do you like the best?"

"I haven't done any of them yet, so how am I supposed to know!" He said and hid his face in his hands.

"True… but try to answer. I'm your best friend."

"Which is exactly why I shouldn't tell you this! But… uh, I don't know. I suppose that blow jobs aren't exactly 'going all the way' from what I've heard so I suppose that if you want to do it all, it's the other option." Blaine blushed even more. "Did I just say that?"

"You just did. So, you want to play hide the- sorry, I mean you want to have his dick- sorry, maybe you want to have your dick in his- okay, sorry! I mean, so you want to have sex with him?" Blaine stared at her with a face expression that can not be described with words, he looked somewhere between entertained, terrified and embarrassed.

"I… of course, when the time comes." He then choked out.

"Awwww, my Blaine wants to-"

"Okay, Tina. For the love of god, shut up!"

"Fine, sorry.

"Now, how about you and Mike? Have _you _guys played hide the salami yet?" Blaine smirked, this was revenge time.

"We have dated for three years, of course we have, many times! And-"

"Okay, I didn't think you were actually gonna answer that!"

"I have no trouble with that, we-"

"LALALALALALALALA!" Blaine screamed. Tina laughed.

"Fine, I wont tell you. But it's pretty hot so you miss out on some stuff people would kill to know." She winked.

"I'm gay, Tina. I don't want to hear any of that. Thank you." Blaine said with a disgusted face.

"Fine. Do you wanna go catch some Brunch?"

"As long as we don't talk about _that_ so yes. Give me 20 minutes to get ready."

"You're such a girl." She rolled her eyes.

"But you love it!" Blaine said and walked out of the room as if he was walking on a catwalk, Tina giggled and shaked her head at him. He then slapped his ass and she whistled before he went into the bathroom.

25 minutes later Blaine got out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and a purple sweater. His hair was of course gelled.

"Ready to go ?" Tina teased. Blaine rolled his eyes at her.

"Yes, -Chang."

"Ladies first." She said as she opened the door. Blaine walked out as girly as he could and she closed the door before they both bursted out laughing at eachother.

They decided to go to Breadstix for brunch. Once they was seated Blaine ordered some eggs and bacon, Tina ordered a toast and chocolate milkshake. When the waiter had left Tina rested her head on her elbow.

"You know I'm happy for you, right?" She said. Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"I know, you said that."

"But like, you believe me, right? Because I really am. It's great that you found someone who can make you happy, even though he's older."

"Thank you. And yes, I believe you." He said with a smile.

"Good."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I just wanna say how thankful I am. I love writing and to actually have ppl how LIKES it means everything to me. Christmas is almost here so there might be a little lack of updating but I'll do my best! xoxoxo**


	15. Chapter 15: I love you

**A/N: I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas filled with lots of love and food, I know I did (: Okay, so here is chapter 15. I think you can guess what this one will be about once you read the name of the chapter. I don't have anything else to say besides: ENJOY! Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Chapter 15: I love you.

Blaine went home right after Brunch with Tina. He was bored, his mom was working until late. This is the part he hated but also loved; when he could finally be alone. It was good, because most of his life he had been surrounded by people. The kids at school, his mom, Tina and Cooper. He was never really _alone _so that he could just be himself for a few minutes and clear his head. But right now he didn't feel the need to be alone, he felt lonely. He picked up his phone and wondered if he should or shouldn't text Kurt. He decided to give it a try.

_Hey, what's up?_

**Oh, hi. I'm just trying to figure out my schedule. You?**

_Nothing really. Bored. Wondering if we could hang out?_

**I can't, at least not now. I need to finish this but I'll text you if I get some free time :)**

_Booooooooo_

**Blaine.**

_Kurt._

**…**

_Fiiiiine!_

***MWAH***

_Dork._

**I don't get a kiss?**

_*MWAH*_

**:D**

_Okay, goodbye._

**Bye Blaineeyyyy!**

Blaine rolled his eyes and sat down by the kitchen table, he eyed the laptop infront of him. Maybe he could check his facebook? He rarely did because nothing exciting happened. He smiled once he saw that little red sign which meant something new happened. He clicked on it: _Jason Lawrence commented your photo_. Oh no. This couldn't be good. Blaine scrolled down on the page and looked at his comments.

Tina: Aw, cutie!

Mike: Cool, bro.

Santana: Why am I friends with you again?

Brittany: I wanna eat your hair, it looks like a dessert.

Sugar: …

Wes: So gay (;

And then there was a few more, he scrolled down until he reached the last comment.

Jason: Just go back into the closet, fag. You're ugly as fuck, my screen is melting.

His comment had 31 likes. Blaine logged out and sighed. Why did he even create a facebook account?

Wait, Cooper. He hadn't checked his mail in forever. He quickly logged in and saw a reply from Cooper. He clicked on it and started reading.

_Hey._

_Okay, to be honest it took me a while to figure it out. I mean, not really. It was this one thing that popped into my head immideatly but I thought it couldn't be true. You're Blaine, you're clever. You wouldn't do that, would you? I kept asking myself but I figured it could be the only thing so basically this:_

_HOLY FUCK YOU'RE DATING YOUR MATH TEACHER!_

_Now when we got that covered, I'm not mad. But it's really insane, Blaine. It really is, I bet you know what kind of trouble it might cause if anyone finds out. And imagine if anyone did, what would happen to him? To you? To mom? Think about her a little, you said she's already dealing with too much. But as you describe it, you seem like you really like him, which is good. I'm happy you've got something happy in your life. And no, I wont tell anyone. I swear it. But I've got a few questions:_

_1. What does he look like?_

_2. What's his personality like?_

_3. How old is he?_

_4. Does anybody know?_

_5. Are you planning on telling anyone soon?_

_Okay, we'll start with those. But I gotta go soon, I've got to shoot. I know, me, Cooper Anderson, is gonna shoot a movie! This is the best thing ever. Well, reply as soon as possible before I die of curiosity._

_/Cooper._

Blaine let out a sigh of relief, his brother was right. He was so right. It was insane, but he was also happy for him and he wont tell anyone. That's good. He needed to reply, now.

_Hey, Coop._

_Trust me, I have thought about mom and the consequences, many, many times. But it's okay, we're careful, we really are. And we got busted a few days ago but thank god it was just Tina and she promised not to tell anyone. So we learned our lesson, from now on we wont have anymore dates in public. We can't. And to answer your questions:_

_1. How do I even get started on this one? One word: PERFECTION. But I know that doesn't say much so I'll try to do him justice even though I'm terrible at describe things and people. So, I'll start with the top and work my way to the bottom. He has short, golden brown hair (kinda chesnut) and it's ALWAYS perfectly styled. His skin is perfection, like not a flaw anywhere, it's really pale (kinda marble) and sooo soft. His eyes are ocean blue, and I tell you, I could drown in those any day. His nose is kinda pointy, but it's so cute! His lips are thin and pink and soft and ohmygod. Ok, I haven't seen much of the rest of his body (it's always covered up with those expensive trendy clothes). But he is very thin, his legs are really long and he always wear very tight pants. There you have it._

_2. His personality? How do I fit that in one mail? Okay, I'll do my best: He is funny, he has the greatest sense of humor. He is kind, so very kind but he has his bitchy moments too, and when he is in that mood you could turn into stone if you look him in the eye. He is most of the time happy, very happy and he smiles all the time, but he can be serious too. He has the greatest laugh ever, I could record it and listen to it all day. He dreams big, he dreams of Broadway, New York, Vouge and stuff like that. He can sing, very, very, very well! His voice is very high pitched but oh my god he can sing. He even got accepted into NYADA but he couldn't enter since he didn't have the money. He is also strong, mentally I mean. He has been through so much crap in his life, yet he stands tall and fights for what he believes in. I admire that about him. Okay, there are like a million other things about him but if I get started on those, I'll never be able to quit!_

_3. He is only 22 years old._

_4. About us? No, nobody besides Tina._

_5. No. I'm not. I'm not gonna tell anyone until I graduate and I am no longer a student there. Then I will, but only if he agrees with it._

_Okay, that was all of your questions. I hope I answered them well? I need to send you a picture of him but I kinda feel guilty about this since he doesn't know I talk to you about us, so I wont without his premisson. I hope you can understand that. Please write back soon and tell me how your first day with the movie went and what you think of my boyfriend. I just wrote my boyfriend, I can get used to that. MY BOYFRIEND. HE IS MY BOYFRIEND. Oh, sorry. I'm literally writing what I'm thinking right now. I should end this. Okay, bye!_

_/Blaine._

Blaine sent the mail, then his eyes fell on the clock. It was barely passed 2.

"Screw this." He said and grabbed his car keys and walked out the door.

* * *

"Blaine?" Kurt asked in pure surprise when he saw Blaine stand outside the door to his small apartment.

"Oh, thank god. I found the right one, I almost thought I got it wrong." Blaine said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, this time with a small smile on his lips.

"Well, we can't see eachother out of school anymore since we got busted. So, I figured we could meet up at your place from now on."

"Oh."

"I mean, if that's okay with you?"

"What? Yeah, yeah. Sure, of course. Come in." Kurt said and moved aside so Blaine could walk in. Blaine looked around.

"Wow, I don't know what I expected your apartment to look like but this is definetly not it."

"I know, it's not me. But I'm not allowed to do much with the walls so I had to bring in some stylish decorations." Kurt shrugged. "Is it really that hideous?"

"No, it's actually adorable." Blaine said with a smile and walked into the livingroom. He sat down on the couch and watched Kurt as he sat down next to him.

"Sorry for the mess, I was paying bills and rescheduling my schedule."

"Oh, was this a bad time?" Blaine said and frowned.

"No! Absolutely not, this can wait." Kurt said and closed his laptop. Silence filled the room. Kurt didn't know what to say, things had been quite awkward since the incident with Tina. Blaine felt the tension and he couldn't let that happen, that small mistake couldn't change their relation.

"So… um, what do you wanna do?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked at him, biting his lower lip. He knew exactly what he wanted, was Kurt gonna agree on it though? He had some strict rules on not 'touching' Blaine too much.

"Can we try something?" Blaine eventually said. Kurt looked like a living question mark.

"Um, sure. What?" Kurt said and smiled a little.

"Lay down."

"What?" All the alarm bells were ringing in Kurt's mind. "Blaine, I don't think-"

"Relax, we're not gonna _do_ anything. Just please lay down. Trust me?" Kurt chewed at the inside of his cheek and watched Blaine for a few more seconds. He trusted Blaine, he really did.

"Okay." He said and laid down on his side in the couch. Blaine then laid down with his back towards Kurt, Kurt's arm immideatly wrapped around Blaine so that they were lying spoon. It felt so good, they had never been close like _this_, it was new but they both enjoyed it a lot. This gave Blaine the perfect opportunity to cuddle Kurt, and the perfect opportunity for Kurt to smell Blaine's hair.

"This is nice." Blaine said and kissed Kurt's hand that was wrapped around him.

"Yeah, it is. It's very nice." Kurt said and hugged Blaine tighter.

"I love you." Blaine heard himself say before he could think twice. He expected Kurt to tense, get up and be freaked out forever. It was too soon. Too soon. But, surprisingly Kurt was relaxed next to him. Like he didn't have a problem in the world with what Blaine had just admitted.

"I love you too." Kurt said and kissed his head.

"You do?" Blaine asked, surprised.

"Of course I do, Blaine. You are the only guy I've ever felt like this with." Blaine felt his whole body become warm and his heart swell, he was so happy he could cry.

"You take my breath away. You just do, everytime I see you."

"So do you."

"I know it seems silly but, I have to pinch myself sometimes to make sure you're real." Blaine admitted and blushed. Kurt giggled slightly.

"I'm very much real, Blaine. And I'm here, always." Blaine turned in the couch so he was facing Kurt. He was so in love he didn't even know what to do with himself, he just wanted to lie there forever and gaze into those ocean blue eyes. He leaned in and kissed his lips softly, Kurt smiled in the kiss before he deepened it. Blaine felt Kurt's tongue enter his mouth as he brought his hands up to Kurt's hair to pull him closer. Their legs tangled together and soon enough Blaine was on top of Kurt. He pulled away when he needed air which made Kurt move his lips to his neck instead, it felt a little too good today. Blaine felt his jeans become tighter and he knew what this would lead to if they didn't stop now, he would freak Kurt out as he did the day in the Auditorium. Kurt wouldn't do anything with him until after he graduated, nothing. It was so frustrating but Blaine could understand why. He probably wouldn't have either if he was a teacher.

"Kurt.." Blaine found his voice.

"Mmm?" Kurt asked without pulling away.

"Stop.." Blaine breathed out. Kurt hit a sensitive spot which made Blaine whimper.

"Why?" Kurt asked and pulled away, looking concerned. "Is something wro-" Once he raised his head he bumped into Blaine and felt his erection.

"Oh." Kurt said and sat up in the couch, blushing.

"I'm sorry.." Blaine said, very embarrassed.

"No, don't be sorry." Kurt said and kissed his cheek. "It's normal, it happens to the best of us."

"I just wish that… um."

"Yeah, me too." Kurt said and smiled sadly. Blaine crossed his legs awkwardly.

"You know you are allowed to use the bathroom? I have the stuff in the small drawer below the mirror." Kurt said. Blaine looked at him with terrified eyes, Kurt wanted him to go into the bathroom and do _that_. He never did that, not ever. He had once or twice but it made him very uncomfortable so he'd rather not. But with the tight jeans he was currently wearing there was no other option.

"Oh, okay. I'll… um, I'll be right back." Blaine said, blushing like an idiot as he walked off to the bathroom.

He found some lotion in the drawer which he used. When he was done he washed his hands and then walked out again, Kurt sat up in the couch and smiled at him. His lips was slightly swollen and his hair pretty messy, it was the most beautiful sight ever. Kurt looked beautiful no matter what he was wearing or if his hair was styled or not. Was he real?

"Did you find it?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks." Blaine said and blushed again.

"Great. So, do you wanna watch a movie or something?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, sure. You choose." Blaine said and settled down next to him again.

"How about Love, Actually?" Kurt suggested.

"Yes, I love that movie!" Blaine bursted out. Kurt giggled and then put it into the DVD, then the movie started. They cuddled up next to eachother under a blanket. Blaine honestly wished everyone could be as happy and as in love as he was right now. It would make the world a better place for everyone. This feeling of safety, that you weren't alone, love, trust. It was all he ever wanted, all he had ever dreamed of. Nothing would ever be able to ruin this, neither one of them would let that happen.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, Klaine fluff :'3 I love my Klaine. I hope you enjoyed this one, it was quite happy, right? Well, enjoy it while it lasts muahahaha... Heh, okay bye for now!**


	16. Chapter 16: I spy with my little eye

**A/N: Hi! Happy New Year everyone! I hope you had lots of fun. So, this is chapter 16, I don't have much to say about it because I don't wanna spoil it so I will shut up and save the rest of the note for the end! Enjoy (: Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Chapter 16: I spy with my little eye, a teacher with his student, but why?

Before anyone of them knew it, they had both fallen asleep. Blaine's head resting on Kurt's chest, Kurt's arm wrapped around him in a protective position. The movie had reached its end a long time ago and they had both dozed off in about the middle of it. A while later Blaine started moving around as he always did in his sleep which made Kurt wake up. Kurt yawned and opened his eyes, he smiled lazily when he saw Blaine in his arms. Suddenly he came to realization that this wasn't just one of his crazy dreams. He threw a look on his watch, it was 2.30 in the morning.

_Oh._

They had been sleeping for a while. Kurt bit his lip, should he wake him up and give him a ride home or..? No, that was a stupid idea. He should just let him be and then they would solve this in the morning. But what if his mom was worried? Kurt looked down at Blaine who mumbled something in his sleep. He looked so cute and adorable when he was sleeping Kurt didn't have the heart to wake him up or even move even though both of his legs had fallen asleep in the awkward position.

"Kurt.." Blaine mumbled with a smile on his lips. Kurt's heart skipped a beat. Blaine was actually _dreaming_ of him? He hugged Blaine tighter and kissed the top of his head, inhaling his scent. This was wrong, a teacher really shouldn't be holding his student like this, kissing his student like this or inviting his student to his apartment. But, in a way it felt so damn right. Screw all the laws, rules, people. All that mattered was how they felt for eachother. And that's why he kept ignoring that little voice in the back of his head that kept telling him to end it all. Now it was just a weak whisper compared to what it was in the beginning. He had fallen head over heals. Blaine was all he wanted, all he had been looking for. He didn't need anymore time to figure that out, neither one of them did. Kurt closed his eyes and made himself comfortable, in a few minutes he was asleep again.

* * *

Blaine woke up by the sound of an alarm next to him. He groaned in his sleep and without thinking he hit the snooze button, cuddling closer to the man who was holding him. He felt the body below him shake slightly when Kurt chuckled.

"Time to wake up, sleepy head." Kurt said softly.

"Don't wanna." Blaine mumbled.

"Me either. But we have to, we have two hours to figure out a way to not look suspicious and to not run late."

"Mmmmm." Blaine mumbled, obviously dozing off again.

"Blaaaaaaine." Kurt said and shaked him slightly. "Come on, my legs have fallen asleep, I can't feel them."

"Fine." Blaine pouted and then got up from the comfortable position, but he brought the blanket with him, wrapped in it like burrito. Kurt stood up and stretched his legs.

"Oh god, it feels like I have ants inside my legs!" Kurt whined and shaked them.

"I feel like sleeping." Blaine said and fell flat on his butt, still wrapped in the blanket.

"You are such a child." Kurt said with an eye roll. "Now, I have a plan. Will you listen?"

"Mhm." Blaine said.

"Yeah, right. I think I'll make some coffee first." Kurt said more to himself than Blaine as he walked out to the kitchen to make some. A few minutes later he came back and handed Blaine a cup. Right after the first sip Blaine seemed more conscious so Kurt decided to mention his plan.

"Okay. So this is how we're gonna do: I'm gonna get ready, after that I'll give you a ride home, after that I'll drive to school. You will tell your mom you stayed with Tina and then you will take your own car to school 30 minutes after me. Okay?" He finished.

"Jeez, it's like we're gonna rob a bank or something." Blaine mumbled and sipped his coffee, humming slightly.

"This isn't funny, Blaine. We shouldn't have fallen asleep last night. Have you checked your phone by the way?" Kurt asked, anxiously.

"Nope. But I will now." Blaine said and picked up his phone from his jeans pocket. He had two missed calls from his mom and one message. He opened the message and read it to himself.

_Blaine Devon Anderson. Where are you? I suppose you are staying over at Tina's, I called her and she confirmed it. Do you know how worried I get when you just leave and stay the night without telling me first? Call me when you see this or get your ass home right away. - Mom._

"Oh, she's pissed." Blaine said and bit his lip as he wrote a quick thank you to Tina for covering up for him.

"Is everything okay, though?" Kurt frowned.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about. Tina covered up." Blaine said, his phone buzzed in his hand and he read the reply from Tina.

_No problems. But I want details in return, you played hide the salami, didn't you? Expect a quiz in school! ;) - Tina._

Blaine blushed a deep shade of red at the text and then put his phone away, clearing his throat embarrassed.

"What? What did she say?" Kurt asked. "Why are you blushing?"

"It's nothing." Blaine said and shaked his head.

"Yeah, right. Tell me!" Kurt pouted. "Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, please?"

"Read for yourself." Blaine said and handed him the phone. Kurt took it and read the message, soon enough his face was just as red.

"That girl needs to stay out of our sex life." Kurt said firmly.

"We don't even have a sex life." Blaine said, admiring himself for not blushing at the moment.

"No, not yet." Kurt said with a wink. Shit, there comes the blush again. Blaine felt his cheeks heat up.

"You should get ready, I don't wanna be late." Blaine commented.

"I know. Be right back." Kurt said and gave him a quick kiss before walked into the bathroom. Blaine remained on the floor, wrapped in the blanket. He could get used to this, waking up to the love of his life everyday. _The love of his life_, huh, he could get used to the sound of that too.

About 20 minutes later Kurt came out of the bathroom, looking handsome as usual in his schoolish outfit. Blaine's eyes were about to pop out of his head, _those skinny jeans_… was he seriously teasing him? Blaine would prefer not to repeat what he did in the bathroom last night but his body might have other plans if he didn't look away from those slim, long legs soon. Kurt noticed Blaine staring, he looked down at himself and then up at Blaine with a frown.

"What? Do I look horrific?" He asked, worried. Blaine shaked his head and swallowed, his mouth was very dry.

"No, you look… too good." Blaine said. Kurt blushed.

"Thank you, does my ass look good?" He asked and turned around. This time Blaine couldn't help himself, he felt his pants go tight immediately.

"Y-Yes. Kurt, please stop this." Blaine said and crossed his legs. He didn't know why his body was behaving like this? Maybe it was because he was a teenager, or the fact that Kurt wouldn't touch him but he wanted to be touched so bad. Blaine had never felt such… _desire_ before.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kurt said, but then smirked. "It's quite fun that I can make you feel like this by just wearing a pair of skinny jeans."

"Well, it's your fault that you look so damn good." Blaine snapped.

"You really think so?" Kurt asked.

"Of course I do. You're seriously like… the most attractive person I've ever seen in my life." Blaine said honestly with a sigh. Kurt sat down next to him and smiled.

"Well, so are you to me." He said and kissed him deeply. Blaine sighed in the kiss, it felt too good. His hands found Kurt's hair and pressed them closer together as his tongue entered his mouth. This turned him on even more. He leaned backwards until he was lying on the floor with Kurt on top of him, he wrapped his legs around his waist which made his erection hit Kurt's hipbone. He moaned into Kurt's mouth and pressed them together again, desperate for friction.

"B-Blaine." Kurt gasped out and pulled away to catch some air.

"Feels so good." Blaine said and continued with what he was doing. He was completely lost in the moment, the pleasure too intense to think clear.

"Blaine, stop." Kurt said and pulled away from him.

"Kurt, please… I want you." Blaine literally begged.

"I want you too, I do. But we need to go to school." Kurt said and sat up.

"Screw that place, please, Kurt… I can't walk around like this all day."

"You can use the bathroom."

"No, I want _you_." Blaine said and sat up.

"Blaine…" Kurt sighed and looked sad. He really wanted to, but he couldn't as long as Blaine was still his student.

"Please. Nobody is going to see us, no one will ever know." Blaine promised.

"I know that, but… I don't wanna take away your virginity like this. I want it to be special and… you know, _count_." Kurt smiled sadly.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I don't wanna do anything against your will." Blaine said and crossed his legs again. "I guess it will go away if I think of dead kittens or something." He smiled awkwardly. Kurt chuckled slightly.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I really am." He said and kissed his lips softly. "I promise, once you graduate it will happen if you still want to."

"Okay." Blaine nodded with a smile and got up on his feet. "Should we go?"

"We should." Kurt said and got up as well.

While in the car, on their way to Blaine's house, Blaine couldn't help but to ask a question that had been on his mind for a few minutes now. He believed it would burn a whole through his head if he didn't get it out soon.

"How can you have such control?" Blaine asked. He may have sounded frustrated but that wasn't the case, he was in awe of the way Kurt handled intimate moments. Kurt turned his head, looking at him with a confused look on his face before turning his attention back to the road.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"How do you handle intimate situations so well? Daily masturbation or what?!" Blaine blurted out. That made Kurt laugh out loud and he didn't stop either. Blaine looked at him as if he was insane, this was a very serious topic for him but Kurt just _laughed_ like a maniac.

"Would you take this seriously? Do you have any idea how frustrating this is becoming?" Blaine complained. Kurt calmed himself down, inhaling and exhanging to avoid another laughter.

"Sorry, Blaine. It's just- the way you said it…" Kurt paused to choke yet another laughter. "… it sounded so funny."

"Well, excuuuuuuuse me." Blaine said again and crossed his arms over his chest, looking out the window instead of Kurt.

"Look, maybe it has something to do with the fact that I'm not a teenage boy anymore?" Kurt said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And, I'm not a virgin either."

"Whatever." Blaine snorted and kept his gaze out the window.

"Hey, let me tell you this. I'm not good at this either, you are the most handsome, attractive, beautiful, flawless, gorgeous, lovely, hot, sexy, wonderful guy I have ever met or seen in my entire life. It's very difficult for me too, but I guess I can control it better since I am older. You haven't even had your first time yet, of course your body will react that way when we get intimate." Kurt said, again as if it was the most obvious thing ever. Blaine rolled his eyes but then turned his head and looked at Kurt.

"You really think I'm all of those things?" He asked, refering to the handsome, attractive, beautiful, flawless, gorgeous, lovely, hot, sexy, wonderful part.

"Yes. Or else I wouldn't have said it." Kurt said with a smile. Blaine blushed but smiled back anyway.

"And no, by the way." Kurt said a few moments later.

"No what?"

"No, I don't masturbate daily." He said with an eyeroll. Blaine blushed again and then laughed.

"Neither do I." Blaine then said. They shared a laugh and then they were finally at Blaine's house.

"Okay, I'll see you in school." Kurt said. "And remember half an hour after me okay."

"Yes, I'll remember." Blaine said with an eyeroll. "See you then." He added and then walked into his house. He got greeted by his mother who sat down on the stairs in the hallway, she eyed him.

"Blaine Devon Anderson." She said firmly. She didn't need to yell or even raise her voice, the way she said his name was enough to know that she was _pissed_.

"H-Hi mom." Blaine said and smiled awkwardly.

"Staying over at Tina's without letting me know, what were you thinking? Do you have any idea of how worried I was? I was calling around all night, wondering where you-"

"I know, mom. I'm sorry, I really am. I just, I lost track of time. I didn't even plan on staying the night but we watched this really long movie and fell asleep." Blaine thought he'd feel better by apologizing but it only made him feel worse since he was telling yet another lie. She looked at him for another minute without saying a word, eventually she sighed and hugged him.

"Just don't do that again. A simple text will do, okay?" She said.

"I promise." Blaine said and hugged her back before pulling away. "I gotta get ready for school." He walked off to the bathroom and took the fastest shower in his life before changing into new clothes and gelling his hair. Once he got out he took his car and drove to school, ready for another boring day. He walked down the hallway and stopped by his locker, right before he opened it he felt a shov and he slammed right into it instead. He felt all the air get sucked out of his lungs and he gasped. He felt an arm push against his neck, choking him. Blaine realized it was Jason, he'd recognize those ice cold eyes anywhere. He had an evil smirk on his face.

"I know everything, fag. And you'll get in so much trouble." He said, Blaine could feel his breath on his face, he was dangerously close. It made Blaine feel claustrophobic.

"L-Let me go!" Blaine whined, desperate for air. Jason then simply removed his arm from Blaine's neck and he fell down on the ground, Jason just left. Blaine remained on the floor, embarrassed, trying to avoid the eyes that was currently on him. He took a few deep breaths before he got up on his feet, grabbed his books and then hurried to class.

When he got into the classroom he sat down next to Tina. Then the class started. It was english and stood by the chalkboard, talking about something nobody really cared about.

"I want details, Blaine. _Details_." Tina leaned over and whispered.

"Tina, we didn't do anything, we just fell asleep while watching a movie. But thanks for covering up for me." Blaine whispered back, opening his books.

"Yeah, right. Come on, Blaine. I deserve to know, I'm nothing but happy for you that you've lost the big V-" She got interrupted by the door opening to the classroom, everyone looked up to see Kurt stand there. Blaine could immideatly see something was wrong; his face was a lot paler, his eyes reflected pure panic but he tried to stay calm which gave him that face that made him look like he was made out of stone.

" , is it okay if I borrow Blaine Anderson for a minute? The principal needs him." Kurt spoke with a very hich pitched voice, another sign that he was nervous. Blaine felt his heart stop in his chest and he could feel how his face also went paler. Tina turned her head and looked at him with a confused face expression. Blaine just shrugged without taking his eyes from Kurt, searching his eyes. Kurt looked over at him and his lips twitched as if he was about to cry, but that wasn't the case, maybe he was avoiding a scream?

"Yeah, that should be alright." said and looked between Blaine and Kurt as if he could sense the tension, well, the whole room could probably sense the tension right now. Blaine got up from his seat and followed Kurt outside the hallway, when the door was closed he started talking.

"What is going on, Kurt?" Blaine asked, starting to get seriously worried.

"I-I don't know, Blaine." Kurt said below a whisper. "Just try to… um, stay calm."

"I _am_ calm, you're the one who looks like you're about to pass out or get a fucking panic attack of the worst kind." Blaine snapped. When Kurt didn't reply Blaine decided to keep his mouth shut as well so they walked in silence until they reached ' office. Once they opened the door they got greeted by; himself, Blaine's mother, and Jason. Blaine swallowed thickly.

_Oh shit._

* * *

**A/N: Hehehehe, I'm so mean for stopping there, aren't I? No, but I hope you enjoyed this one! Make sure to review, for better or for worse, I'll read them! XOXO**


	17. Chapter 17: Busted 2,0

**A/N: Hello, here you have chapter 17, I think you can figure out by the titel what it's about so I have no comments on it! Enjoy! (: Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Busted 2.0

"W-What is going on here?" Blaine asked, confused. "Mom?" He looked over at her. She frowned and held her purse tightly in her arms as if it was a new born baby.

"I'm sure it's all just a misunderstanding." Figgins said.

"No, I saw them!" Jason raised his voice.

"Calm down, Jason. We don't have any proof yet." Figgins said firmly.

"What? What is all this about?" Kurt asked and sat down in a chair along with Blaine.

"Jason, here, claims that you and Blaine has inappropriate relations outside of school." Figgins said and looked between the two of them.

"What?!" Blaine said, acting shocked. "What the hell did you get that from?!" He looked over at Jason and if looks could kill, Jason would've been dead.

"Oh, don't you dare act so damn innocent, Anderson! I saw you and sneak out of his apartment this morning!" Jason yelled.

"Is this true, Blaine?" His mother asked, looking at him.

"No, mom! Why would I stay the night at 's apartment? I was with Tina, I told you that." Blaine hated how desperate he sounded. This just couldn't be happening.

"Blaine hasn't been in my apartment, Jason. Why are you making this up?" Kurt tried to sound confident but he failed miserably.

"I'm not making this up!" Jason pulled his hair. "They are fucking eachother, I swear it!"

"Jason Lawrence! That is one terrible accusement!" raised his voice as well. "If you don't have proof you could be in a whole lot of trouble!"

"I have proof, I took a picture! I'm not stupid." Jason said and brought his phone out of his pocket. Kurt and Blaine exhanged terrified looks, they were both so white in their faces they could have been mistaken for ghosts.

"He hasn't been in my apartment, Jason." Kurt tried.

"Let's just see the picture." said. Jason nodded and handed him the phone. looked at it, he handed the phone over to , he then handed it to Blaine's mom who took a closer look at the picture. She gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

"Blaine!" She blurted out.

"What, mom?" Blaine took the phone from her and looked at the picture, Kurt leaned over and looked as well. They both felt sick to their stomach's when they saw the picture. It was the two of them, there was no way it could be mistaken, they were walked outside Kurt's apartment, smiling at eachother.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Kurt said and put a hand over his mouth.

"I told you, I told all of you!" Jason said and took his phone back.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to call the police now." Figgins said. If you would all just wait outside the hallway until I call you back in. They all nodded and walked out. Blaine's mom was about to cry, Jason had a pleased smile on his face, looked worried and slightly angry, Kurt looked like he was seriously gonna throw up and Blaine just looked like he wanted to punch Jason in the face.

"Blaine Devon Anderson! What in the world were you thinking? Why were you at his apartment last night? Why did you- how could you lie to me like that? And you-" Blaine's mother turned to Kurt. She looked like she was a bubble which was about to burst any second, she couldn't get out any words so…

_Smack!_

She slapped Kurt right across the face.

"Mom, stop! It's not his fault, don't hurt him!" Blaine ran around and stood infront of Kurt.

"No, Blaine, I deserve it." Kurt sighed and did everything he could to hold back his tears.

"No, you don't!" Blaine said firmly. "Nobody deserves to be slapped besides that asshole." He pointed towards Jason.

"What? I deserve to be slapped? I'm at least not sleeping with the teacher." He said and narrowed his eyes, he then mouthed _fag_ so only Blaine could see it.

"For the love of God, I didn't sleep with him!" Blaine yelled. "Don't fucking accuse me for shit I didn't do!"

"Language, Blaine!" His mother yelled. "What were you doing at his apartment last night, tell me, right now." She demanded. Blaine's mind was racing, he needed to try to save this, he needed to tell yet another lie.

"I was-" Blaine started but got interrupted by Kurt.

"We were watching a movie together." Kurt admitted. "A-And we fell asleep. I promise you, , we didn't… do any of _that_. We just fell asleep and woke up the next day, nothing else." He hated that it sounded like he was telling a lie, but he wasn't. She stared at him in disbelief, narrowing her eyes.

"Is that true, Blaine?" She asked.

"Yes, mom. I swear." He said.

"Ha! I believe all I want." Jason snapped.

"Jason, enough." , who had been quiet this whole time, said. Suddenly the door opened again and Figgins stood there with the phone in his hands.

"Well, what did the police say?" asked.

"I haven't called them yet." Figgins admitted. "I keep questioning if we really wanna get them involved. I mean we don't actually have proof that and Blaine has an affair together. We only have one picture of them together, it could mean anything, really." He spoke with a thick accent.

"I'll have to agree with that." said. "It could only make things even more messed up."

"What?! You're not gonna call the cops when the teacher is sleeping with a student?!" Jason's jaw dropped, he was shocked.

"Jason, you have no such thing as proof that the two of them are sleeping together." Figgins said. "There is a picture of them, walking next to eachother, it says nothing. They show no such thing as inappropriate affection towards eachother."

"But I-"

"Jason, enough." said again.

"So, what's gonna happen now?" Blaine's mother asked.

"Well, since there is no proof now when you think about it, there isn't much that we can do. But, , you are fired. The picture looks very suspicious and we can't just leave this as if it was nothing. Blaine, you are suspended for a month." Figgins said.

"S-So, that's it?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Yes, but take this as a wake up call, I don't know what was going on but I wont take anymore risks, my decision is final." He said and walked into his office again. They all stood quiet for a few minutes, letting all this sink in until Jason broke the silence.

"This is fucking unfa-" He started.

"Jason, you can return to class." said firmly.

"Screw this." Jason said furiously and walked off. simply nodded at Blaine's mother and the others before he walked off as well. Remaining was Kurt, Blaine and Blaine's mom.

"Blaine, you are coming with me." She said firmly. "I want to talk to you, go ahead to the car."

"O-Okay." Blaine said and walked out. Once he was out of sight looked Kurt dead in the eye.

"I'm so disappointed in you. How could you abuse your powers as a teacher like that?" She shaked her head at him, she felt betrayed. "I swear, , if I catch you with my son ever again I will get the cops involved and you in jail. Understod?" She was so close to his face and her eyes so cold Kurt got chills. He nodded.

"Y-Yes." He stuttered out.

"I hope so." She snapped "You should really be ashamed of yourself." She added and then walked off.

* * *

The ride home was quiet, Blaine expected his mother to yell at him while they were driving home but she didn't say a word. She just held her gaze focused on the road and kept her mouth shut. Blaine didn't say anything either, he knew what was coming. There was no way this conversation was over. Once they got home she stopped the car but neither one of them moved, they just sat there in silence, Blaine was looking at his hands. His mother was still looking out the window.

"Just be honest with me, Blaine." She said tiredly, as if she was about to cry. Blaine looked up from his hands and looked at her.

"I was honest earlier-" He began but jumped in his seat as his mom interrupted him by yelling.

"For the love of God, Blaine!" She yelled and looked at him. "Don't try to make me believe any of that, why were you at his apartment last night? Why did you lie to me and told me you were at Tina's? For how long has this been going on?!" For the first time in Blaine's life his mom was truly _yelling_ at him, she had only raised her voice before, never yelled like this. He was terrified, she was one scary woman once she got going. He swallowed thickly.

"I… basically since school started." He admitted, he saw his mother purse her lips. "Kurt and I started having coffee together and eventually I realized I liked him a lot more than I should, so one time in the auditorium I kissed him. He was completely against this from the beginning but I convinced him that no one would ever find out. And everything went just fine until yesterday… we were truly, honestly only watching a movie but then we fell asleep and didn't wake up until the next day, Kurt was freaking out and-"

"So, Kurt is the guy you've been talking about?" She asked.

"Yes, he is."

"I think I'm gonna be sick." She said. "My son with a teacher, I- Blaine-"

"No, let me finish, mom!" Blaine said firmly. "This isn't disgusting or wrong in any way, it is two people in love, one of them just happens to be a teacher! This isn't some _affair _or whatever you might think, I'm still a virgin! Kurt made it very clear that we wouldn't do any of that until I graduated and he was no longer my teacher! What he and I have is _love_, nothing else but a honest relationship! Stop make it sound like it's something wrong with any of this!"

"I don't care what kind of relationship you two had, but it's illegal as long as he is your teacher and it is so very wrong of him to even let this happen, he is an adult. That only proves what kind of person he is!" She said with a disgusted face expression.

"He is the kindest, most honest person I've ever met in my entire life! He fell in _love_, mom! You can't help who you fall in love with-"

"Don't try to make this sound like anything else besides a crime, Blaine. I forbid you to ever see him again! Do you understand me?"

"What?!" Blaine blurted out. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" She asked and glared at him.

"Mom! You can't do that! You know how lonely I've been in my entire life, I've been treated like shit by almost everyone, I had no friends! And now that I finally get something happy in my life you're gonna take that away from me?!"

"I didn't know you had been treated like… you are being bullied in school?" Her voice immideatly got softer and she frowned.

"That isn't the point here, mom! The point is that you can't stop me from seeing him whatever you say! I'm 18, I can move the hell out of here and do whatever I want." He screamed in her face before he got out of the car, slammed the door shut and ran off.

* * *

**A/N: Oops... eheh, please don't hate me! Let me know what you think of this chapter, was it awful or was it good? I'm gonna go now, I can feel your bitch glares through the screen!**


	18. Chapter 18: We're Over

**A/N: I'm back with chapter 18. I don't have any further commenting on this one besides that it's quite sad... I suppose. So I'm just gonna leave it here and go hide somewhere! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18: We're over.

Blaine's legs felt like jelly once he reached Kurt's aparment, he was so out of breath he felt like throwing up. He couldn't believe he just ran to his apartment, but it was like his anger gave him extra energy. He stood there, panting for a few minutes before he could manage to open the door to the building, climb all the stairs until he reached the 4th floor and then knock at the door. It took a few minutes but then Kurt opened, he looked like he was made out of stone, literally. His face was still pale, his eyes were empty and his face expression blank. He looked dead in some way, it scared Blaine.

"Hey." Blaine said softly.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked tiredly. The question caught Blaine off guard, his eyebrows shot right up and he began to stutter.

"I- well, I… uh, I wanted to see if you are okay." He said.

"If _I_ am okay?" Kurt laughed in disbelief. "If I- you are the one who is supposed to be checked on, Blaine!"

"Let's just not talk about that, Kurt. Can I just come in?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Kurt said, blocking the way. Blaine stepped back.

"What? You're not gonna let me inside your apartment?" Blaine asked, getting really confused.

"Blaine, look." Kurt said, feeling hot tears burn his eyes once again, he did all he could to hold them back. "We can't be together anymore-"

"What?!" Blaine almost screamed out. "That's bullshit, why- why not?!"

"Let me finish." Kurt inhaled and exhaled. "You see how much damage this caused… you are suspended for a month, I'm fired… not that it matters, but _you_ matter, Blaine. Look at all the damage I've done here; you've lied to your mom because of me, you've got suspended, you've probably gotten this awful rumour at school and it's all because of me. I was so stupid to let this happen, I'm sorry. For all of it." He said. "We're over."

"No!" Blaine yelled, tears stinging his eyes. "We're not over! I'm not giving up on you! All that wasn't because of you, it's because of me too. But it's all worth it, I'm not giving up on us… Please, Kurt. D-Don't do this…" Blaine begged, holding onto Kurt's shirt for pure life. Kurt realized there was no way Blaine was gonna give up, he couldn't convince him in any way besides one, the crulest one. But he needed to do this, he needed Blaine to give up on them.

"Blaine, I tried to be nice to you but obviously it isn't working." Kurt said harshly and pushed Blaine off of him. "You know what, I get it why you can't understand me or your mother or anyone else. It's because you're a _child_, Blaine. A immature child."

"W-What?" Blaine asked, tears start to roll down his cheeks.

"How am I supposed to be with a child? You will never understand anything, I see that now. I'm an adult, you haven't even had sex yet, Blaine. You hadn't even been kissed before. You are just this little child with no experience." Kurt continued.

"You're lying, Kurt! You're just saying that, you don't mean any of it!" Blaine cried out and more tears started streaming. Kurt looked at him, seeing Blaine that heartbroken, in so much pain, knowing that it was him that caused those tears made Kurt sick to his stomach. He was disgusted with himself and he wanted nothing more than to kiss away his tears and telling him that it was all lies, that he loved him more than anything and just hold him in his arms until it was all good. But he couldn't do any of that so he let the blank face expression stay on.

"No, Blaine. I actually do mean every word of it. I'm sorry if I made you think anything else but… you don't mean anything to me anymore. We're over, just go home." He said and slammed the door in Blaine's face.

Blaine remained there, absolutely shocked, then he started running. He ran down the stairs, out of the house and onto the road. He didn't know where he was going but soon enough he stopped and threw himself on the grass on a meadow he had reached, crying his heart out. He couldn't believe how Kurt could be so cruel to him, say all those things. He couldn't believe he meant nothing to him anymore, the pain was overwhelming.

Kurt on the other hand, fell apart on the floor in his house, crying and hating himself for what he just did. He threw the closest thing he could find, which was a shoe, across the room and it hit a vase with flowers which fell to the floor and shattered. He was sure he was gonna drown in his own tears, not that it mattered. He deserved it, he deserved to cry, to feel pain. Because Blaine was heartbroken now, because of him.

* * *

When Blaine finally stopped crying it was dark outside, he must have been lying there for hours since it was before lunchtime when he got out of school. His eyes was burning and probably very red, he didn't have any tears left to cry, yet he didn't stop sobbing. He was sure he was gonna get even more defined abs after this. His head was pounding and his whole body was hurting. He took a few deep breaths before he managed to get up in a sitting position. He looked around, he had no idea where the hell he was right now. It was trees all around him, it was very dark and there was a lot of flowers beside him. It looked like a scene right out of a Twilight movie. It was actually quite scary and it was giving him the creeps. He got up on his still tired legs and picked up his phone which had fallen out of his pocket. He had missed calls from his mother and Tina. Tina didn't only call, she also texted a couple of times.

_What happened?! Why did you get suspended? Did they catch you and Kurt? Wait, they say Kurt is fired… oh my god!_

_Blaine, please call me. I wanna talk, are you okay?_

_Where are you? I've been looking everywhere!_

_Please, just let me know that you're okay._

Blaine wiped the last tear which ironically just rolled down his cheek. He wrote a quick reply to her:

_I'm okay, we'll talk tomorrow._

He then started walking, he needed to find a way out of this forest before he could get home. He didn't even remember running through a forest, but he was so frustrated then that he didn't even pay attention to where he was going, so that was probably why. He sighed deeply and just walked with heavy steps towards nowhere. Every step took all the strenght he had left in his body, it felt as if someone had ripped his heart out only to beat it up until it stopped beating. He was so confused, so angry, so heartbroken. He didn't want to go home, he didn't want to face his mother, he didn't want to see the disappointment in her eyes. He just wanted to hide under his bed and just lay there forever until he eventually died. Maybe he was being slightly dramatic, but at the moment, it seemed like the perfect solution.

* * *

Once he got home he found his mom sit by the kitchen table, she just sat there, resting on her left elbow, about to fall asleep. When she heard the footsteps she immediately looked up to see if it was Blaine, once she saw that it was she filled her lungs with air, prepared to yell at him but she stopped herself. Because she didn't have the heart to yell at the boy she was looking at; he was heartbroken, without a doubt. His eyes were red, his nose as well, he looked tired, like he was about to cry (or had been crying for hours). Instead of yelling at him she just sighed and shaked her head slightly, she then embraced him in a huge hug, the kinds of hugs you can only get from your mom. Blaine hugged back for pure life, he then started crying again.

"It's gonna be okay." She whispered and moved her hand up and down his back in a comforting way. Blaine didn't bother to argue with her at the moment, so he just let himself cry in her embrace. He was sure he cried for at least ten minutes before he started sobbing instead, those tears stinged his already sensitive eyes. He then pulled away and wiped the last few tears.

"Go get some sleep." His mom said. Blaine nodded and then walked up the stairs slowly. Once he got into his room he didn't even bother changing, he just collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

**A/N: Don't kill me, pretty please? :') xo**


	19. Chapter 19: As if he never existed

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter! Yaay, okay so what I need to say is that I absolutely LOVE the response I get on this story, it warms my heart, so thank you so much for that 3 (and by the way, since when did this story reach 12,000 viewers?!) I don't have much to say about this chapter besides that this one will be about Blaine dealing with heartbreak and stuff. So enjoy! (: Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Chapter 19: As if he never existed.

It had been two weeks since he saw Kurt, it felt more like a decade. Suddenly the most important person in his life had just _disappeared_. His mornings didn't involve coffee with Kurt, his days didn't involve any school at all, his nights didn't involve texting with Kurt, he couldn't go over to Kurt's apartment to be hugged or kissed, his life really didn't involve Kurt at all. It was kinda like he _never existed_. Mike or Tina didn't bring him up when he saw the two of them, neither did his mother. He started to feel lonely again. The few times he had seen Jason hadn't been pretty, twice involved a punch in the face and once had just been a death glare and some profanity. He had to explain the black eyes to his mom though, and that didn't do him any good. First she yelled at him for not telling her about the bullies, then she called Jason's parents, after that she asked him to go see a therapist to talk about how depressed he must feel about this. Blaine was pissed, he was really not happy about his mom taking her last money to pay for some stupid therapist he didn't even need.

The day after the break up, Blaine had logged onto his mail, he had recieved a reply from Cooper. It looked something like this:

_Okay, WOAH. He is a keeper, Blaine. And that is coming from me! It seems like you have really found you soulmate or whatever, I'm happy for you. It's wonderful to know that you are truly happy for once._

_And the movie is going grreeeeaaattt! I'm almost finished shooting it and it should come to theaters sometime next year. I can't give you a titel yet or anything really because that would get me fired._

_I'm planning on visiting when the movie is done, is it a bad time? Let me know any dates and then I'll figure something out. I miss both you and mom. _

_And for the love of god, Blaine. Stay safe with him. You _know_ what I mean._

_/Cooper._

He hadn't replied to that just yet, he hadn't had the power to. He was too heartbroken and depressed and angry and pissed that replying to his big bro was the least of his concernes. Now he was kind of ready, though he wasn't sure how to say _my life can be compared to a piece of dog shit; smelly and messy._ He needed to figure that out first. He opened his computer and started typing.

_Hey, Coop. I'm sorry you haven't heard from me in a while. I've been busy dealing with stuff… and by stuff I mean life. Life was great, at first, it was really wonderful. Me and Kurt exchanged I love you's and even cuddled together. Right after that the idiot Jason caught me and him in Kurt's damn apartment, he of course took a picture and showed it to the principal. It wasn't enough proof to get anyone in jail but Kurt was fired and I got suspended for a month. After this my life sort of turned upside down:_

_Kurt broke up with me, Jason is having rage at the moment, mom found out about the bullies and sent me to a therapist because she finds me depressed, Kurt is completely gone from my life and I'm so sick and tired of everything. I don't even know what people are gonna say when I return to school in two weeks…_

_Ugh._

_Sorry about that, but you deserved to know. About your movie, that is wonderful and I suppose details can wait. About visiting, well, you can visit whenever you want but I think you should give mom a call first. That's up to you, okay now I'm gonna go have dinner at Tina's place, she has been awfully nice lately? Well, Maybe she also thinks I'm depressed. Maybe I am? No, I'm just slightly heartbroken. Or a lot heartbroken. Never mind. Have a good day/morning/evening/night/whenever you're reading this._

_/Blaine._

Blaine closed the computer and grabbed his coat to walk over to Tina's. Fall was coming, the leaves were already turning yellow, red and orange. The wind was getting colder and was slowly ripping off each leaf from the branches of the trees. It was also getting darker outside, and raining more often. Blaine usually loved the fall in so many ways, the colors, the fresh air and the thought that snowflakes was soon gonna fall from the sky. But now, he hated it. He hated the damn cold air, he hated the leaves that got stuck on his shoes, he hated the rain which messed up his hair. He sighed and wrapped the coat tighter around him as he kicked some leaves on the ground. Was he ever gonna feel better?

Once he reached Tina's house he took a deep breath, trying his best to seem happy. He knocked at the door, half expecting Tina herself to open but she didn't, Mike did.

"Hey, Blainers!" He said with a way too big smile on his asian face. And did he just call him _Blainers_? He never uses that nickname.

"Hey, Mike." Blaine said and forced a smile on. He got that they were just trying to make him feel better but actually, having everyone acting too happy around him just pissed him off.

"Come on in." He said and walked aside for Blaine to enter.

"Thanks." Blaine said with an eyeroll and walked inside. The first thing that hit him was the smell, the smell of food. It smelled delicious and it made his stomach make noises, luckily he was the only one who heard it.

"Wow, it smells amazing." Blaine commented and hung up his coat on a hook, then followed Mike into the dining room.

"I certinly hope so," Tina said and put a huge bowl of some chicken and rice on the table. "We've been cooking for hours!"

"Take a seat." Mike said and for some strange reason he pulled out the chair for Blaine to sit, he sat down awkwardly and Mike scooted the chair back in.

"Thanks…" Blaine said. He was actually caught off guard.

"No problems." Mike said and sat down next to Tina.

"Angela!" Tina shouted. "Dinner's ready!" Quick footsteps came from upstairs and then Angela came into the room.

"Blaine!" She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, Angela." Blaine said, he actually managed to smile genuinly this time. She sat down next to him.

"Okay, dig in!" Tina said and handed Blaine the huge spoon. He took it and started filling up his plate. Once everyone's plates were filled they started eating.

"This is very good, I'm so proud I managed to cook this." Mike said with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Yeah, you are such a chef." Tina said and rolled her eyes. After that Angela started talking about some Leonardo DiCaprio crap that nobody really cared about. Soon enough she shut up and awkward silence filled the room, well, at least until Mike opened his mouth.

"So, Blaine. How's therepy going?" He asked. Blaine nearly choked on his food and Tina kicked Mike's leg hard, making him whine about that. Angela turned to Blaine.

"You're seeing a therapist? Why?" She asked, confused.

"Angela, we really don't need to talk about this unless Blaine is comfortable with it." Tina said firmly and mentally beated Mike up for opening his mouth in the first place.

"It's okay." Blaine shrugged. "Yes, I'm seeing a therapist. My mother thinks I'm depressed. And now when I'm thinking about it, maybe I am." The last sentence was more said to himself than the others.

"Why are you depressed?" She asked, still confused.

"I recently broke up with the one person that I love the most." Blaine sighed.

"Oh, that sucks. What's her name?" Angela asked. That was one thing about Angela, she knew a lot about Blaine since she was always around when he and Tina were hanging out at her place, but she never really listened. So apparently she didn't know that he was gay, which kinda surprised him. Blaine looked over at Tina, he kinda felt like he needed some kind of 'okay' sign from her. Not that he thought she would mind him telling her twelve year old sister that he was gay, but you can never be too careful.

"Angela, Blaine's gay, remember?" Tina said casually.

"Oh, right! Sorry, I forgot. What's his name then?" She asked again. Blaine chuckled and Mike joined.

"His name is Kurt." Blaine sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said sadly. "I hope it will work out, eventually."

"Yeah, let's hope so." Mike said.

"Yeah." Blaine said and turned back to Tina.

"Let's talk about something else, like-" She started.

"Like how annoying it is when you are being too happy and too nice to me? I mean really, Mike? Blainers, pull out my chair? And Tina; cooking, smiling too damn much? It drives me crazy! Can't you just act like normal human beings, please." Blaine's little but gentle snapping completely caught both Tina and Mike off guard.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. It's just that Tina has been telling me how difficult you're having it right now-" Mike started but screamed once Tina kicked his leg again.

"Ow! Would you stop kicking my leg?!" He glared at her.

"Blaine, I know how much you have going on right now and I just didn't wanna make it any worse." She said with a sad smile.

"I know, and I love you both for that but you are driving me nuts with all this. So please, stop, okay?"

"Okay." Tina promised.

"Yeah, I mean… pulling out that chair for you felt a little gay, no offense." Mike said with a smile. Blaine rolled his eyes. The dinner continued, this time less weird. Once it was over Blaine stayed and watched a movie with them before he left. When he finally reached his house he stepped inside and hung his coat on the hook before entering the livingroom. His mother wasn't home, she was working late as usual. He then threw himself in the couch and just kinda laid there. He needed to think things through.

He had spent the past two weeks just being mad at Kurt, hating him for what he did, yet still loving him. He had been a walking dead, drowning himself in heartbreak. He brought his phone out of his pocket and started looking through his photos. There was lots of pictures of him and Kurt, he smiled at them. There was so many feelings and memories, he could remember the moment and exactly what he felt at that moment. Suddenly he frowned, it just hit him, it hit him like… lightning. He missed Kurt, he missed him like crazy. Even if he was so mad at him for what he did.

He sighed deeply and threw the phone across the room. Right when he did it beeped, he got a text message.

"Typicall." Blaine groaned and forced himself off the couch to pick it up. It was a message from a number he didn't recognize, he opened it and read it.

_How is it going, fag? Feeling lonely yet? I bet you do, you miss him shoving his tongue down your throat and you miss having his dick in your ass. I can just imagine the whole damn house heard you guys fucking eachother, it makes me so fucking sick to my stomach. Now, take this as a warning, if you embarrass me like you did two weeks ago in school again I will kill you, got it? - Jason._

Blaine stared at the message, Jason really wasn't the clever one, was he? Who the fuck sends threats through their own phone, showing the number and adding their name. It made Blaine laugh, it was all so ridicilous to him. Jason was dumb as a sack of flour, it kinda made the mean parts in the text hurt less. He rolled his eyes and put the phone away.

"Such a dumbass." Blaine mumbled to himself. And now when he thought about it, yes, he missed Kurt 'shoving down his tongue' in his throat. Or with a better word, kissing him. Though he didn't want to miss any of that, Kurt hurt him, a lot. And there was no way he was gonna forgive that without an apology. He sighed for what felt like the 100th time today as he laid back down on the couch again, closing his eyes and feeling himself slowly drift off to sleep.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20: An unexpected visitor

**A/N: Happy Glee day! I'm back with chapter 20 (!) can you believe it, the story is aaaalmost over. Nah, not really... I have another handfull of chapters written. I think this story will be about 28 chapter maybe? I'm not sure yet. Anyways, this chapter is mostly angst so be prepared! Hah (: Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Chapter 20: An unexpected visitor.

"Blaine, hurry up or you'll be late!" His mother yelled from downstairs. He rolled his eyes. He knew he needed to see the therapist today and he also knew he was about to get late if he didn't hurry up. He walked down the stairs and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be home in an hour." He sighed.

"Then I'll be at work but I'll see you when I get home." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, bye mom." He said and walked out. He took the car and started driving. He found no use in seeing this therapist once a week, it was a waste of time. Well, she was really nice and very understanding but it all annoyed him. Yes, he was heartbroken and yes, those bullies are making him really unset sometimes but high school doesn't last forever, it will eventually end. And seeing a therapist wont make it go any faster. He checked his gelled hair in the mirror of the car, it made a memory flash through his mind.

"_Blaine, you're using way too much hair gel." Kurt giggled and ran a hand through Blaine's hair._

"_I do not!" Blaine insisted and pushed Kurt's hand away. "You're messing it up." He moved a few inches away from Kurt as they sat in his couch in the small apartment._

"_It smells like raspberries." Kurt commented and brought his hand up to his nose._

"_Yeah… so I use raspberry hairgel, so what?"_

"_Nothing." Kurt tried to hold back a laugh. "It's just… um, aren't the only raspberry hairgel for kids?" He couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing._

"_W-Well, yes… but excuse me if I find the smell delicious." Blaine pouted. Kurt giggled and scooted closer to him._

"_I don't judge you, just a little bit." He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek._

"_I hate you." Blaine joked and pouted, looking up at him._

"_No, you don't." Kurt said and kissed his pout._

"_Fine, you win. I don't." He admitted. Kurt smiled and kissed him again._

He didn't even realize he was crying until he felt a tear roll down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and tried to focus on the road. Soon enough he reached his goal so he parked the car and walked in as he always did. Once he got inside the building he spoke to the receptionist and then sat down in the waiting room. It was always depressing sitting in there, it was so many different kinds of people in there. There was the eating disorder ones, most of them were teenagers. There was the depressed ones, where he apparently was included. And then there was those people that you had no idea why they were here, you couldn't see it in their faces or their body language. Blaine felt sorry for all of them, everyone deserves to be happy, these kids weren't an exception. It killed him to know that these, mostly teenagers, had something in their lives that was hurting them in some way. But he was honestly proud that they had made it this far and was looking for help, he knew how hard it can be to admit that you actually need it. Everytime someone was looking at him he tried to smile, it usually wore off on them but sometimes they just scolded at him and looked away.

"Blaine Anderson?" He heard his therapist, , say. He looked up and smiled at the thin, blonde woman who had just spoken.

"Yeah, I'm here." He said and got up. He then followed her all the way to her room. They didn't really speak until they both sat down.

"So, Blaine, how are you doing today?" She asked with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm okay." Blaine shrugged and smiled a little, trying to hide how little he wanted to be there right now.

"That's good. Is it getting easier to breathe yet?" She asked, her smile fading a bit. Blaine knew she was talking about Kurt.

"I'd be lying if I said yes." He said truthfully

"Okay. You know, I'm gonna be honest with you, Blaine. You haven't told me much about you or your situation in life, I basically only have the information your mother gave me. Which is that you are being bullied in school and that you used to be in a relationship with a teacher." She sighed and smiled sadly. Blaine sighed as well and looked at her, his lips pursed. It was true, because he didn't wanna talk about it. But he knew he had to if he wanted to stop going here.

"I'm… um, being harrassed daily, yes. Such as shoved into lockers, punched in the face, stomach etc… and, um, I'm being called a lot of stupid things as well. I've also been threatened many times, people apparently want to see me dead." He rolled his eyes at this. He had gotten so used to it he didn't even seem to care, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. It did, a lot.

"And yes, I was in a relationship with a teacher, but it wasn't like _that_, it wasn't some affair. It was a regular relationship." He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed again.

"Do you know why these people are being so mean to you?" She asked and noted something on a paper. Blaine shrugged.

"Isn't it kind of obvious?" He said, she looked up from her paper. She looked clueless. "I'm gay. I like boys. They don't really want to be friends with gay guys, they want them to leave this planet."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." She said with a frown.

"You do?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah, I'm a lesbian and people haven't really been what you call supportive." She said with an eye roll. "But now I live with my wife and we are very happy together so I guess it just gets better eventually." Blaine was caught off guard. She didn't look like you'd expect a lesbian to look at all. She looked very girly with her long hair, blue eyes and cute dresses. Well, it's not like lesbians has a special style they have to follow anyway so.

"Oh. Then I guess we're stuck in the same boat…ish." Blaine chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so." She said with a smile.

The session continued for another twenty minutes before it was over. Blaine then left and drove straight home, he actually had fun today. It felt so good to be honest with someone and actually just _talk_. Knowing that the person wont judge or tell anyone. He couldn't believe it, but he actually had a genuine smile on his face for the rest of the way home.

* * *

Once Blaine got inside the house he threw the keys along with his coat on the ground. He then started walking towards the livingroom, but he immediately walked back and picked up both items to hang them up and then sat down in the couch. Talking to had both been good and bad, he felt a lot better but talking about his heartbreak with Kurt and just really _admit_ and _talk_ about everything; including feelings, actions, reactions, recovery etc… It was exhausting. Just as he had been seated he heard the doorbell ring, he groaned and got up again and opened the door. And who was outside was the last person he'd expect to see.

"Cooper!" He blurted out when he saw his brother stand infront of him.

"Blaine!" Cooper said with a huge smile on his face.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Blaine asked and hugged him tightly.

"I read your mail and you sounded so depressed I thought I should come over and make you smile." Cooper said and hugged back before pulling away. "And I can see it's working!"

"Yeah, I'm so happy to see you." Blaine said and couldn't stop smiling. He hadn't seen him in forever. He couldn't believe how tall his brother had become, and how _handsome _he was. He really looked like a movie star, like that Matt Bomer guy.

"Is mom home?" He asked as he took off his coat.

"No, she's at work." Blaine said and closed the door behind Cooper.

"Okay. Wow, I can't believe it's been such a long time since I was here. It still smells the same." Cooper mumbled as he walked through the house.

"Well, mom is still obsessed with those candles, I believe it was called Vanilla Crisp or something." Blaine said and followed him. They both sat down in the couch.

"So, can I get you anything? Like coffee or something?" Blaine asked.

"No thanks, I'm good." Cooper said and then turned to him. "I wanna know about you, how are you doing? And what's going on with your life right now?"

"Do we really need to have this conversation?" Blaine said and shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes, I am your brother and I _care_, so talk." He said firmly. Blaine groaned and then sighed deeply.

"_Fine_." Blaine sighed again and then he started talking. He told Cooper everything, but he skipped some embarrassing details. The further he got with the story, the more did Cooper's jaw drop and the more insecure Blaine got with everything. When he was done it was quiet, Cooper didn't say much. It was hard to read his face expression. Blaine felt like he was gonna throw up, Everytime he told anyone that story it felt like comitting suicide.

"Woah… that was one hell of a story." Cooper eventually said.

"Y-Yeah, I suppose it is." Blaine mumbled.

"Look, I don't know much about relationships and stuff… especially with boys. But I can tell you this; eventually it will be okay. I promise." He said truthfully.

"You really think everything is gonna be okay again?" Blaine asked, he needed reassurance.

"Yeah, I do." Cooper nodded. Blaine kept his gaze and then nodded.

"Okay." He said.

* * *

"I'm home." Blaine's mother said once she had gotten inside the house.

"I'm in the livingroom!" Blaine called out. They heard steps in the hallway and then their mom stood in the livingroom.

"Blaine, is it okay if we buy takeout I'm really tired and- Cooper!" She gasped and dropped her purse on the floor.

"Hi mom!" He said and got up from the couch and embraced her in a huge hug.

"When did you get here?" She asked and pulled away, she had tears in her eyes.

"A few hours ago. I heard that Blaine has a bit of a rough time so I thought I'd come over and support him." Cooper said and smiled towards Blaine.

"Oh, Blaine has already told you about that?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah, he did. And I just want to be clear, I completely understand why he did what he did-"

"Cooper, please. Don't." Blaine said from the couch.

"Right, sorry." Cooper said and went back to the couch. "Takeout is fine, by the way, I'll pay." He grinned.

"Very well, I'll go order some." She said and walked out to get the phone.

When they had finished dinner they watched TV together, a while later Blaine mentioned that he was tired and went up the stairs. He wasn't tired, he just knew Cooper and his mother had stuff they needed to talk about, but he didn't wanna miss out on anything so he stayed half way up the stairs to listen without them knowing.

"Mom, I don't mean to tell you how to raise your son, but don't you think you're overreacting a little?" Cooper said. Their mom sighed and probably rubbed her eyes.

"No, honestly, I don't think that I do. I had no idea he was bullied in school, less that he was dating the teacher. However, it's wrong and it has to stop." She said firmly.

"But mom, think about it, how many openly gay people is there in Lima? And he fell in love, is that a crime?" Cooper tried.

"If the guy is his teacher, then yeah, it is a crime!" She almost shouted.

"You know what I mean…" Cooper sighed. She sighed deeply as well and seemed to think for a second.

"I was embarrassed, that I didn't know about it, I mean. I felt so powerless and like such a bad mother for not knowing that all of this was going on. Not just the dating but the bullying- so that when I found out about it I wanted to prove to myself more than others that I had more power and control over this than I really had." She admitted. Blaine could almost see her staring down at her hands, like she always did when she was embarrassed. He had gotten that from her.

Blaine had heard enough, he got up from the stairs and went into his room. Once he was inside he sat down on his bed, taking the phone out of his pocket. He looked through his contacts and stopped by " ". He must have stared for at least five minutes without doing anything, eventually he typed out a message:

_I just don't understand, I don't understand any of this. All I'm asking for is an explanation. How am I supposed to forget or move on from someone when I still don't get it?_

He stared at the send button for a few minutes, his thumb brushed over it a couple of times, he narrowed his eyes as he did this. Eventually he closed his eyes as a few memories came back to life:

"_You don't need to be nervous, I'm not gonna harm you." _

"_We should have coffee together?" _

"_Blaine, what happened? Please… talk to me." _

"_Courage, Blaine. Refuse to be the victim." _

"_I am your teacher, Blaine. And you are my student. It's illegal for us to have a relationship outside of school, even be friends." _

"_Blaine, I didn't ask you to back off because I thought you wouldn't be able to handle your feelings. I am scared that I wouldn't be able to handle mine." _

"_I'd love to be your boyfriend, Blaine."_

"_I love you too."_

Kurt's voice echoed through his head, it didn't stop.

"_You know what, I get it why you can't understand me or your mother or anyone else. It's because you're a child, Blaine. A immature child."_

"_Yes, Blaine. I actually do mean every word of it. I'm sorry if I made you think anything else but… you don't mean anything to me anymore. We're over, just go home."_

Blaine felt the urge to scream, so he did, he screamed into his pillow. Why? Why? Why was this happening? He didn't feel like he was ever gonna feel better. It was too much, too much pain and too much confusion. He needed answers, he really needed them. He sat up again and deleted the message he had just written and then threw his phone across the room, it hit the wall and he was surprised it didn't break to pieces. He needed to cry, he really needed to cry. He had been holding the tears back for so long, they were almost leaking today in the car, but just a little bit. It wasn't enough. He needed to ugly cry. So he let himself do that, he let himself cry. He let the tears stream down his face, he let himself sniffle and choke on his sobs. And it felt so good to finally cry again, it made him feel more human than the walking dead he had been the past two weeks. He laid down in his bed and kicked off his shoes. Then he closed his eyes and let himself cry until he got so exhausted that he fell asleep.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21: I'll never get used to it

**A/N: This chapter is slightly shorter but it is a pretty big one for Blaine's behalf, so hang in there with me, okay? (: Enjoy! Btw, HAPPY GLEE DAY! And remember _guys can be divas too. _Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Please tell me I'll never get used to it.

A month had passed by pretty fast, Blaine realized once he woke up on Monday morning two weeks later. His suspension was over and he would be going back to school today, but Kurt wont be there. He got up from his bed and quickly got dressed.

Once he was done he skipped breakfast, he wasn't very hungry anyway. He took the car and drove towards the school, he was actually nervous. He wondered how fast the rumours had spread around the school and how everyone would react once he came back. He shaked the feeling off and thought about what a certain young man had once told him.

"Courage, Blaine." he heard himself say. He took a few deep breaths and it actually made him feel calmer. He was already daily harrassed, what was the worst thing that could happen?

Blaine parked his car and walked inside the school and how he got greeted was even worse than a slushie in the face or a punch in the gut. People got quiet once they saw him and they were just _staring_, staring as if he was some kind of freak with eight arms or something. It made him so incredibly uncomfortable, he gripped onto his bag tighter and kept walking with his head held high. He did his best to ignore the people pointing and whispering. Suddenly someone called after him.

"Did you sleep with the teacher?!" the voice asked. Blaine just shaked his head in disbelief and kept on walking until he reached his locker.

"I bet he did, the faggot couldn't keep his dick out of someones ass for ten minutes so he had to grab onto the teacher!" Someone else said. Blaine just quickly took the books out of his locker and walked quickly towards his first class. He was happy to find Tina in the back of the class, sitting alone, Mike must be absent today. He sat down next to her and burried his face in his arms, hiding away from the world.

"Blainers, are you alright?" she asked, concerned and stroke her hand over his back.

"Do I look okay?" he asked, tears stinging his eyes. "Everyone thinks I slept with the teacher!"

"It will be okay, it might be a trend for the rest of the week but next week it will be old news." she said. Blaine wiped his tears quickly and sat up straight.

"I- I hope so." he stuttered.

"I know it will be." she said and hugged him tightly. Blaine hugged back for pure life, he didn't realize how much he needed that hug before.

"I love you, Tina." he said.

"I love you too, Blaine." she replied and he could feel her smiling.

The lesson continued and so did the whispers and catcalls. Blaine did his best to ignore them, but after being called a _man slut_ and a _disgusting faggot _over and over again it got too much for him. He was having lunch and the entire cafeteria was watching him, _judging_ him for things they didn't know about. Eventually he left the table and ran towards the boys bathroom, completely overwhelmed and heartbroken. He locked himself into one of the stalls and let those burning tears roll down his cheeks, he allowed himself to cry, when no one else could see.

"Blaine?" He heard a familiar voice say, the familiar voice belonged to Mike.

"Y-Yeah." Blaine sniffled and wiped his tears.

"Are you crying?" Mike asked and tried to open the door.

"No…" Blaine lied and unlocked the door, he walked out and washed his hands over the zink.

"Yes you did, your eyes are red, I can see that." Mike sighed. Blaine didn't answer, he just looked at his reflection in the mirror. What he saw wasn't _Blaine_ the happy smiley boy. This was someone else. The boy he was watching looked tired, his eyes were red with dark circles under them. He had gotten a lot thinner since he hadn't been eating more than maybe once a day for the past month. Sure, the boy was still dressed nice and his hair was gelled, but everything else was missing. Blaine shaked his head and looked away, he didn't bare to see himself.

"I know how much it must hurt, Blaine… and you have all the rights in the world to cry, you don't need to be ashamed."

"I'm not." Blaine said and sniffled. "I'm just tired. I'm tired of feeling like this, tired of never getting enough sleep, tired of crying all the time, tired of being bullied, tired of thinking about _him_ all the time…"

"I get that. But you need to let go, Blainers." Mike said and patted his shoulder.

"I can't, Mike!" Blaine snapped and turned around to face him completely. "I can't stop wondering why he did what he did, if he ever loved me, where he is right now, if he's heartbroken, if it was all a game! That's all that's in my head right now, spinning around like crazy, making me dizzy. Every single day. I've been seeing a therapist for a month, not even that helps!"

"Then maybe you should go find out." Mike said after a few minutes of silence after Blaine's outburst.

"W-What do you mean?" Blaine asked and sighed.

"Maybe you should go see him, talk to him, ask him all this… Look, I don't know what was going on between you two, but from what Tina's been telling me, it sounds a lot like he was truly in love with you. I think he would give you answers Blaine, he couldn't ever just slam the door in your face again."

"But what if he does? I can't take that, I will die. I will emotionally die." Blaine said and felt his heart ache by the thought.

"It's worth a try, buddy. If this was about me and Tina and she did this to me, I would demand some answers, no matter how hard it would be." Mike said and then walked out. Blaine remained in silence, thinking about what Mike just said. Maybe he had a point? Maybe he needed answers before he could move on. Suddenly the door opened again, Blaine didn't know who to expect to come in but of all people in the entire school, Jason entered the empty bathroom. Blaine looked up at him, his own eyes reflecting horror. Jason just smiled, that stunning, evil, awful smile with teeth. He closed the door behind him and walked towards Blaine.

"Well, well, well…" He started. "Isn't it Blaine Anderson, can we find a Kurt Hummel in any of the stalls huh? I bet you two couldn't stay five minutes without fucking eachother so he had to sneak in here and wait for you between classes." Blaine didn't answer, he just did his best to avoid screaming. He felt his hands turn into fists as he tried to control his breathing. Eventually he shaked his head.

"Oh, well. Maybe he already left." Jason shrugged.

"Jason, for the last fucking time, I haven't slept with him!" Blaine spoke through gritted teeth.

"Of course you haven't." Jason said. He wasn't serious, he was making fun of him.

"Believe what you want, then." Blaine said and turned to leave, he couldn't stay here for another minute. A hand pushed against his chest stopped him, Jason narrowed his eyes and in one motion he had Blaine pinned up against the wall infront of him. Those ice cold eyes staring into Blaine's, that horrible feeling of the oxygen leaving his lungs, the fear and his heart beating furiously against his ribcage. It was moments like this, moments when he knew he was about to get his ass kicked, he thought to himself:

_Blaine Anderson, you've been a boxer almost your whole life, do something!_

_You can do this, you know you can, don't be such a coward!_

_You are stronger than this, stronger than him._

_Don't let him hurt you, get him off of you!_

Blaine then brought his hands up to Jason's arm which was currently pushed against his neck, choking him. Blaine got a pretty good grip on his arms and in one quick motion _he_ turned Jason's arm and twisted it backwards, forcing Jason to release the grip and turn so his back was facing him. Blaine then turned Jason and pushed him up against the wall instead and suddenly it was his own arm that was pushed up against his neck. He was in control.

"W-What the fuck are you doing?!" Jason stuttered out, fighting back but failing. Blaine smirked, for one split second he could understand why bullies enjoyed moments like this. To see the fear in the persons eyes, feel its heart beat so fast, see the panic build up inside _them_ for a change. It was such an overwhelming feeling of power. But since Blaine had a heart, that feeling didn't last very long, but he didn't let go.

"Do you have any idea how fucking sick I am of your catcalls, constant insults and bullying? How you are constantly ruining my life, making sure you remind me every single damn day of how worthless, faggy and disgusting I am!" Blaine raised his voice, if he saw himself right now he would probably have been afraid too, but Jason's face expression was priceless. He just shaked his head and his breathing became faster, was he about to cry? Either way, Blaine didn't give a damn.

"J-Just hit me already." Jason said. "I know you've wanted to since 6th grade, now hit me, you've got your chance."

"I'm not gonna hit you, Jason." Blaine said, his voice slightly softer. He stared at him in disbelief, Blaine wasn't a violent person.

"Why the hell not?" Jason asked. "I've treated you like shit your whole life. I've spread nasty rumours, thrown you in the dumpster, beaten you up, set you up on a fake date, convincing the entire school you were born with a vagina." Blaine just shaked his head.

"I could never do that to a person. I couldn't ever make them feel that way or hurt them that way, not even you." Blaine looked him right in the eyes. "Everything you've done to me, it hurt, it still does. It has ruined my entire high school experience."

"I know that, so hit me already!" Jason practically begged.

"No." Blaine said and let go of him, Jason fell to the floor right on his butt. "I'm not a bully." He finished and walked out of the bathroom.

Once he had the eyes was back on him, he couldn't take it anymore. He ran to his locker to grab his bag and his coat, he then slammed it shut and ran out to his car. He could hear Tina call after him but he ignored her and just drove straight home. He was _done_.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22: Answers

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everybody! No matter if you're with your other half or alone, waiting for 'the one' I hope you're having a good time. I don't have a Valentine this year (besides Klaine if that counts) so you're not alone! (; Anyway, this chapter is going to be a lot happier than the previous ones so I'm guessing you'll love it ^^ please let me know! (And yes I am so fucking excited for the Klaine makeout session tonight that I'm about to explode!) I'm not gonna make this note too long, just enjoy and thank you for all your amazing reviews! They mean the world to me! *MWAH***

* * *

Chapter 22: Answers.

Blaine stayed home from school the next day, not because of the bullying- okay, fine, partly from the bullying- but because he was on a mission. He was gonna walk over to Kurt's apartment and ask questions, and he wouldn't leave until he got some answers. When he knew for sure his mother had left for work he took the car and drove straight to Kurt's apartment. It felt weird to see that place again, it was so many memories all at once. He took a couple of deep breaths to control his emotions before he got out of the car and walked into the building.

Once he reached the fourth floor his heart was beating like crazy, Blaine wondered if a heart had ever actually crushed your own ribcage. He knocked at the door and held his breath as he waited. No answer. He knocked again. Once again, no answer.

"Hello? Kurt? It's me! Open the door, I just wanna talk." Blaine called. No answer. Blaine grew more and more frustrated as the minutes passed, he hadn't been going through so many sleepless nights only to be going home with nothing. He started banging at the door instead and screamed. Just a few seconds later the door next to him opened instead and a old man walked out.

"Would you keep it down?!" He yelled, clearly irritated.

"No, you don't understand… I need to talk to him." Blaine said and started kicking at the door. What the hell was he even doing?

"He has moved out, stop that!" The old man said and grabbed his arm to push him away from the door.

"W-What?" Blaine stuttered and looked at him, his eyes wide open.

"He moved out last week, when I spoke to him he said he had gotten a new job in another city and needed to move closer." The man said and wrapped his bathrobe tighter around him.

"What?! D-Do you know which city?" Blaine asked, he felt everything just slip out of his hands just when he had gotten a hold of it.

"No, I don't. He didn't seem thrilled about it so I didn't wanna bother him. The poor man looked like he was about to cry."

"Fucking shit!" Blaine said and gave the door one last kick, he couldn't hold the tears back any longer. Kurt had moved out, to another city. That was that. This was it, he was never gonna see him again.

"Calm down, were you his friend or something?" The man asked.

"Y-Yeah, something like that." Blaine sobbed.

"Well, it sucks that you can't find him but… if he didn't tell you he probably didn't want you to follow him."

"You know nothing!" Blaine scolded at him. "We had a fight, that was it. A stupid damn fight! And now I won't be able to talk to him, ever!" Blaine started walking down the stairs again and yelled 'fuck' really loud. He then realized he had been rude to the man so he quickly ran up the stairs again.

"I'm sorry, thank you for telling me that. Have a good day, sir." Blaine said and then ran down the stairs again, out to his car and jumped inside. He cried way too much to be able to drive, he couldn't see. He leaned his head against the steeringwheel and watched his tears grow into a huge, wet spot on his right leg but he didn't care. What was it to care about anyway? He was never gonna get any answers now, not ever.

Then he remembered something, his head shot right up in the air. He wiped his tears, how could he be so stupid? He still had Kurt's phone number! He picked the phone out of his pocket and without thinking he dialed Kurt's number. He didn't realize what he'd just done until he heard a sad, yet very high pitched voice answer.

"B-Blaine?" The voice stuttered out. Blaine became tongue tied. He couldn't get one single word out. It had been such a long time ago he heard that voice and now when he did he lost it. All the feelings hit him at the same time. He wanted to scream, he wanted to laugh, he wanted to cry. He wanted to tell Kurt how much he hated him at the same time as he wanted to tell him how much he still loved him. He didn't say any of those things.

"Kurt…" He got out breathlessly.

"Y-Yeah." Kurt said, he sounded shocked.

"W-Where are you?" Blaine sniffled, shit, he was starting crying again. "I… I've been looking for you, I drove to your apartment but some man s-said you moved out, I-I wanted to talk to you…" he mumbled.

"Why?" Kurt asked, almost harshly.

"Because I c-can't anymore… Kurt, I need to talk to you. Please?" Blaine hated how desperate he sounded, but he needed this so badly.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Blaine." Kurt mumbled on the other end.

"Why not? I _need_ this, Kurt. I _need_ to talk to you."

"Fine… I'll send you a text with the adress." Kurt said and then hung up the phone. Blaine was shaking, his phone was about to jump out of his hands. He couldn't believe he had just spoken to Kurt… Kurt.

_Beep_

His thoughts got interrupted by his phone buzzing. It was a text from , it was an adress. Blaine stared at it for a while before he started driving again. He had never been so scared in his life, he was ditching school, lying to his mother and driving towards the one person that probably was the last person he should visit right now. He was shaking, his entire body was shaking. Like those small, skinny dogs girls use to carry around in their purses.

* * *

About three hours later Blaine was finally in Indiana. He stopped outside some building, pretty smilar to the old one Kurt used to live in, just this one looked less… friendly. It looked like one of those streets where gangs meet up to commit crimes and stuff. It gave him the creeps. But he got out of the car and ran over the parking lot to the door and rushed up all the stairs until he reached the top.

_Doesn't any buildings have elevators?! _

He looked around for the right number, it was the door to his right. He stood outside the door, this was it. Kurt was behind that door, looking flawless as usual. But this time it was different… Blaine was still mad at him, he was hurt and he needed answers. He didn't come to get back together with Kurt, he needed to make that clear… more to himself than Kurt. He knew what kind of effect Kurt has on him, once he looks into those eyes he's lost. All the sanity he once had disappeared and all he could focus on was Kurt. That couldn't happen, not now, not after everything that had happened between them, not after Kurt hurt him.

He caught himself knock at the door, he immediately regretted it. He hadn't even thought about what he was gonna say, he wasn't ready he-

"Hi…" That familiar, wonderful, high pitched voice said. Blaine felt his heart stutter at once and his palms started sweating. Why was he acting like this? It's not like Kurt is a stranger to him. Blaine looked up from his shoes to face Kurt for the first time in months and _oh my god. _He looked beautiful. A bit of a mess, but still so beautiful. He was wearing black skinny jeans, that kind that was driving Blaine's hormones insane, a cream colored sweater and his hair was perfectly styled as usual. His blue eyes looked tired though, as if they hadn't gotten enough sleep in weeks, his smile was pretty forced and his body language seemed really stiff.

"H-Hi.." Blaine managed to say. He swallowed thickly and put on his best poker face.

"Come in." Kurt said and stepped aside. Blaine gave him a small nod and walked inside. They didn't say anything else until Blaine had taken off his coat and was seated in the couch in the livingroom. This apartment was even smaller and less Kurt than the previous one. Blaine crossed his legs awkwardly and sighed heavily.

"Do you… um, want anything to drink or eat?" Kurt asked. Blaine shaked his head.

"No, I'm good." He mumbled. Kurt then sat down next to him in the couch but kept some distance between them.

"So… you wanted to talk to me?" Kurt said, searching for Blaine's eyes. Blaine avoided those blue eyes and tried to focus on one spot in the room, he decided to focus on a small box in the corner.

"Yes, I did." Blaine sighed. "I just- I just wanna know why you were so mean to me. I was so angry for such a long time that I didn't ask you but it's better now, so I'm ready to hear the truth. Did you actually mean all of the things you said to me when we broke up?"

Silence. The loudest kind of silence. Kurt chewed on the inside of his cheek and didn't stop until he could feel a blood taste in his mouth.

"No." he eventually said below a whisper. "I lied." Blaine turned his head to face Kurt, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Wait, so you lied to me? You broke up with me that way and said all those mean things but all along you didn't mean them? I've been walking around being miserable and confused for such a long time and all along you- you fucking lied!" Blaine raised his voice. This wasn't starting off very well.

"I'm sorry, but it was the only way I knew for sure you were gonna leave me. And it- it worked." Kurt said softly.

"Yeah, it sure as hell did. You must be so pleased with yourself now, aren't you?"

"What? No! I feel awful, I haven't been sleeping at all this past month and I've been miserable! All I've been able to think of was you, how you were doing and how bad you were hurt. I just hoped that- that time would heal."

"That time would heal?!" Blaine repeated. "What the hell- did you really think time could heal something like that?!"

"Yes… I did. It was stupid and Blaine, I'm so sorry. But I saw the way your mom looked at you, looked at _me_. It all just hit me, how wrong we were and how dangerous what we were doing really was. I couldn't let it go on, I promised your mother that." Blaine fell silent after that. He didn't know what to say, everything was spinning. Kurt was _sorry_, he didn't _mean_ any of it, he did it because he _promised_ and because what they did was _wrong._

"I get why you did what you did, Kurt, I really do. But I just don't understand how you could think it was worth hurting me to do that."

"It wasn't. But at the time it was the only solution, and I'd rather see you with a broken heart than kicked out of school and no education because of me." Kurt sighed and reached for Blaine's hand, but Blaine jerked it away.

"Don't." He said in a triggering tone.

"I'm truly sorry, Blaine. I never wanted to hurt you, I love you… I still do, I never stopped. I didn't mean any of those things, I made it all up. I- I'm sorry." Kurt said again.

"You still love me?" Blaine asked, shocked and met Kurt's eyes.

"Yeah, I do." Kurt said and looked down at his hands, ashamed.

"But that doesn't change what you did. How do I know you wouldn't do that again?" Blaine asked, still not sure of what to do.

"I couldn't bare doing it again, I almost died the first time, Blaine. Emotionally, I fucking died. I hated myself, I still do. I hate myself for all the trouble I've caused and everything that's happened. But the one thing I don't regret is you, you make sense, Blaine… in all this mess I can still look at you and everything just stops spinning." He admitted. Blaine looked at him with huge eyes. Was Kurt speaking the truth? He was… there was no doubt about that. Blaine still loved Kurt back and he didn't feel as angry anymore now when he knew everything behind it. But he still didn't know what to do.

"But we can't be together." Kurt stated.

"Why not?" Blaine asked, completely caught off guard. Wasn't this a makeup talk?

"Because your mother hates me and so should you." Kurt said.

"Kurt… I don't give a _fuck_ about what my mother says. I love you and that's all I care about. I've told you this before, the only thing that matters to me here is you. But you're right. I should hate you for what you did, but I don't. Because I'm partly to blame too, I was the one who pushed you into this relationship at the beginning. And yes, you hurt me but… we all make mistakes and now when I know why you did it, it all makes sense. And I forgive you." Blaine said truthfully. Kurt met his eyes again, his own tearfilled.

"It's not right… You deserve better." Kurt choked out, holding back his tears.

"No, I don't. There is no one better than you for me. Can't we… can't we just be in love again? I miss you and I need you." Blaine sighed.

"It's not that easy… even if we do get together now we still need to work on us, we can't just start where we ended. We need to start from the beginning."

"Then let's do that, whatever you're comfortable with. I'm happy as long as I get to be with you." Blaine said and finally took Kurt's hand in his own, and oh, how he missed that feeling.

"No." Kurt said and smiled sadly. "I love you and I want to be with you but… it's not right. And I need to start doing what's right."

"But… if you love me, how isn't this right? I love you, you love me. It is as right as it can possibly be. Don't overthink everything again, Kurt. Just do what you feel like doing."

"Yeah, and where did that take us last time?" Kurt said flatly.

"But now you're not my teacher anymore." Blaine said and squeezed his hand. "You're just a guy that I really like and that I know really likes me back."

"Blaine…" Kurt sighed.

"Kurt…" Blaine repeated, his voice teasing.

"You are gonna drive me insane." Kurt said, trying to hide a smile.

"I take my chances." Blaine said and shrugged.

"So you… you really want this?" Kurt asked and looked at their entwined hands.

"Yes, when I sit with you like this… everything is right in the world." Blaine said with a smile.

"I love you so much." Kurt sighed.

"I love you too." Blaine said and finally closed the gap between them. He pressed his lips against Kurt who immediately kissed back, their arms wrapped around eachother, their tongues touching and soft moans escaping their lips. Their broken hearts finally healed and everything felt right again. No matter how much they tried to deny it, despite their differences, they were made for eachother and they needed one another. Simple as that, they loved eachother. And honestly, if you look at it that way, neither one of them could see it as wrong or a crime or whatever everyone else might see it as.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23: Where have you been?

**A/N: So here's chapter 23! This will mainly be Klaine fluff ^^ I love that. But the next chapter won't be as fluffy... heheh *wink wink* Anyway, I hope you enjoy and make sure to review, I read them all!**

* * *

Chapter 23: Where have you been?

Blaine of course stayed in Kurt's apartment for a while longer. He was lying in Kurt's safe arms while Kurt was resting his chin on top of Blaine's head, giving him tender kisses time after time. It was something they had both missed: having a warm body close to them. And not just _some_ body, eachothers bodies.

"Kurt, I just… I need to say something." Blaine said and got up from the comfortable position, turning around and looking at the man he was in love with.

"Okay, tell me." Kurt said with a small smile on his lips.

"I just want you to know that… I can't move fast forward. Though I still love you and trust you, I'm still a little hurt. And though this is really nice and it's very easy to get carried away by everything, I don't want to do that. I want to take this slow. Is that… do you think you can understand that?" Blaine asked and bit his lip.

Kurt looked at him with nothing but love and understanding in his eyes, also a bit of guilt… actually, a lot of guilt.

"Of course, Blaine. We can take things as slow as you want them to…" he smiled sadly. "I'm so sorry I hurt you so badly."

"No, I don't want you to start feeling guilty again, that's not why I'm saying this." Blaine said and cupped Kurt's face in his hands. "I just wanna make sure that you still love me back and that you understand that we need time to work on this."

"Blaine." Kurt said and rolled his eyes but not able to keep the grin off his face. "I love you, okay? I want this. I want you, all of you." he said truthfully.

Blaine's face lit up and he smiled before planting a kiss onto Kurt's lips.

"Oh my god, I love you, I love you, I love you…" Blaine sighed against his mouth and kissed him again. Kurt giggled against his mouth before pulling away.

"But now I need to make sure you want this, Blaine. Because it would mean that you're gonna have to hide away with me again and a lot of lying to your mom. Which I hate the idea of, I don't want you to lie to everyone but… it's the only choice if you want this, if you want _me_."

"Okay, first of all: we don't need to hide away. You live in a city three hours away from Lima, I think we're safe to do anything here. Which means hold hands, have dates and stuff without being afraid to get caught." Blaine began with a smile. "And second of all: yes, I hate lying to my mother. But I think she'll come around, eventually. She just need some time, maybe a month or two. When she's over all this, then I'll tell her I'm seeing you again and maybe she won't like it but it won't be half as bad as it was, um, the last time." Blaine finished.

"Only if you're sure." Kurt mumbled.

"Absolutely sure." Blaine grinned.

"Okay." Kurt said with a smile. "I believe you."

* * *

Blaine looked at his watch as he drove home, school had just ended. He sighed deeply and parked the car outside the school to meet up Tina, he hadn't been talking to her a lot lately. He waited in the parking lot for everyone to run out. Just five minutes later the first couple of students left the school, eventually Tina did too. Once she saw Blaine's car she waved and ran up to him, Blaine stepped out of the car to hug her.

"Hi!" She said and pulled away. "Where have you been?"

"With Kurt…" Blaine said and looked down at his feet. He didn't even have to look at her to know that her jaw had dropped.

"With Kurt?!" She echoed.

"Yeah… I drove to his apartment." He said and finally met her gaze.

"Blainers, get in your car and explain it all to me." She said simply and sat down in the passager seat. Blaine rolled his eyes with a smile and stepped inside the car as well. When both doors were closed he started talking.

"I spoke to Mike yesterday, he caught me crying in the bathroom… I was a little overwhelmed by everything. I've taken a lot of crap lately. Anyway, he told me that I might need answers before I can move on, I realized that he was right. I mean, I have these questions which were spinning around in my head like crazy so I decided to ditch school and drive to his apartment to get some answers."

"And then..?"

"And then I found out he had moved out. So I called him and after a lot of convincing he gave me his new adress, so I drove there. He has moved to Indiana, so after a three hour drive I finally got there and started talking to him."

"Wasn't it… awkward?"

"Yeah, at first it was… but I was just kind of pissed. But eventually I got my answers and after a lot of talking, and I mean _a lot_, we realized we still loved eachother. So we wanted to give us another try, but we both agreed on taking it slow." Blaine finished.

"Wow… And Mike was the one who got you to do all that?" She asked in disbelief.

"He has his moments. And I owe him a huge thank you." Blaine said with a smile.

"Woah, I just… I'm happy for you, Blainers. It's so good to see you smile again."

"It feels good to smile again, Tina." He said and kept on smiling. "I hated being miserable."

"Yeah, I hated seeing you that way."

"Well, but it's over now." He said and put a hand over hers. "I'm sorry I was such an ass to everyone."

"You had the right to be, I guess." She shrugged and smiled. "I still love you, you know."

"Yeah, thank god." He mumbled and kissed her cheek. She giggled.

"I love you too. But I gotta go home now, my mom is waiting. We're gonna have Asian Dinner, don't ask." She rolled her eyes and got out of the car. "See you tomorrow?" She asked and closed the door after Blaine gave her a nod. After that Blaine drove home, he kind of felt like he was walking on clouds again and he was gonna hold onto that for as long as possible.

* * *

"Where have you been?" His mom asked later that day. Blaine looked up from his meal and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked, surprised.

"I know for a fact that you ditched school. called, he was concerned and wondered if you were okay since you didn't show up today." She said, her voice calm.

"I… um…" Blaine mumbled. "I didn't feel well so I stayed home."

"Really? Because I forgot my phone so I drove home around lunch to get them and then both you and your car were gone."

"I was going to the store to buy some painkillers." Blaine shrugged.

"We've got plenty of them already, in the kitchen. Stop lying to me, Blaine. You know it wont work." She sighed and rubbed her temples.

Blaine looked at her, she looked tired. Of course she was, she was working way too hard and she was dealing with way too much. And Blaine didn't make it any better by lying to her, but he had to, because the truth might hurt her even more right now.

"Fine. I was seeing my therapist. I needed to talk to her about stuff and… I ditched school to do that. I'm sorry, I know it was wrong but it was important." Blaine lied.

"Really?" His mother said in disbelief and studied his face expression. Eventually she sighed again.

"Fine, I believe you. Now, finish your dinner." She said.

"Yes, mom." Blaine said but honestly, he didn't feel like eating. Blaine wasn't a liar and he never lied to his mother but lately… he was doing that too much. But Kurt was worth it, Kurt was worth anything. He loves Kurt and if his mother won't accept that then he need to lie to her.

He ate about half of the food on his plate before he excused himself from the table and went up to his room to text Kurt, something he had missed doing.

_Hi._

**Woah, I almost thought you wouldn't text me tonight :)**

_I will never not text you as long as we're together, Kurt._

**Then I suppose you will text me forever.**

_Forever…_

**Yeah.**

_I like that. Forever._

**Yeah :D but it works, right?**

_I feel bad, Kurt. I never asked you about how you like your new city, work etc. Tell me!_

**It's not much to say, Blaine. I liked being a teacher at McKinley but honestly, moving out here made me realize why I became a teacher. I didn't become one because I wanted to educate or because I loved it. I became a teacher because I wanted to change things. I was so stupid that I thought I could actually make McKinley High free from bullies. I can't, I don't have that power.**

_But it was a great thing to do, to try I mean. But… I don't want you to do something that you hate._

**Who said I hated it? I kinda like it, I just don't love it. My dream is Broadway, Vouge… but that won't happen. I don't have the money to do that. But it's okay, you know why? Because now I can sit back and watch you succeed in life and do all I can to help! :)**

_That's sweet but… I still want you to be happy._

**I am, I'm so happy, Blaine. You make me happy.**

_Fine, I believe you. But after gradation, we will move to New York and share an apartment (if you want to) and while we're there we can chase both our dreams :)_

**Are you kidding? I'd love to go to NYC! And if we share it then I think I can afford it.**

_Then we got a plan!_

**Let's talk about this when it's actually time for it, Blaine.**

_Sorry, I just got excited._

**That's so adorable.**

_I know I am._

**Goodnight, Blaine.**

_Goodnight, Kurt._

**I love you.**

_I love you too._

With that Blaine put his phone away and felt some of the guilt disappear. Things were sort of back to normal, sort of. But it was enough to make him fall asleep with a smile on his face.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24: The first time

**A/N: So, obviously you could figure out by the name that this will be Kurt and Blaine's first time together. I changed the rating of the story to M just to be safe. And I didn't write it very detailed because to me it wasn't really about what they were doing, it was about two people who love eachother more than anything connecting. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! (:**

* * *

Chapter 24: The First Time.

It had been exactly two months since they got back together and the part where they promised each other to take things slow, well… it didn't happen.

The first month was pretty slow and things was happening at their own speed, but soon enough they were allowed to touch, to feel, to taste. But not more than that, not further than that.

Kurt still didn't let things get out of hand though, the first time he had felt Blaine hard against him he had sort of freaken out, because he _wanted_ Blaine. He felt like a teenage boy again, like he couldn't even control his own feelings anymore. So he had literally pushed Blaine off of the couch and jumped back, hugging his knees to his chest. Blaine was hurt, of course, and thought he did something wrong. Eventually they just laughed about it and continued kissing and popped in a movie.

They always popped in a movie.

Blaine didn't wanna put in a movie anymore, he wanted more, he wanted _action_. Which is why he was planning on sleeping over at Kurt's tonight, of course lying to his mother, saying he was at Tina's, and then see where that got him.

* * *

"Hey, Tina… I was wondering if you could tell my mom that I'm staying at your house in case she asks?" Blaine asked Tina over the phone.

"You're staying with Kurt tonight, aren't you?" She asked and Blaine could hear her grinning.

"Yes…" Blaine mumbled.

"You're finally going to play hide the salami, huh?" She asked.

"Oh my god, not again." Blaine groaned. "I- no, I mean… I don't know."

"Hold the fuck up, you _want_ to play hide the salami!" Tina squealed. It was ridicilous how excited she got about this.

"Fine, yes. I do want to have sex with him. Are you happy now?" Blaine said and rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god, Blainers! I'm so happy for you, yes, I will tell your mom you're at my place. Now go and get your man, and remember to be safe!"

"You sound like my mother." Blaine commented.

"Sorry, I just care for you."

"I know, bye Tina." Blaine said and hung up the phone.

* * *

Once Blaine stood outside Kurt's apartment he kinda felt bad. He hadn't even been talking to Kurt about this, what if this wasn't something that Kurt even wanted? He had sort of just made up his mind that it was gonna happen tonight, because Blaine wanted to. It was selfish, so selfish. Blaine swallowed thickly, he couldn't do that. He sighed and decided that tonight wasn't the night, tonight was just movie night. He knocked at the door and felt less guilty when Kurt opened with a wide smile on his face.

"Hey!" Kurt said and stepped aside for Blaine to walk in.

"Hi." Blaine said and took off his coat.

"So, are you ready for a Bachelorette marathon?" Kurt asked and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Yeah, I am." Blaine said and smiled before he leaned in and planted a kiss onto his lips. Kurt kissed back and hummed against his lips.

"I'm so in love with you." He sighed once they broke apart. Blaine felt his heart swell at that.

"I'm in love with you too." Blaine said truthfully and gave him another kiss before walking into his livingroom. Everything looked like it always did when they were watching a movie: There was lots of pillows, blankets, foods and sodas. Blaine smiled and sat down in the couch.

"Soooo which season are we starting with?" Blaine asked.

"I was thinking the fourth one?" Kurt asked with a smile. Blaine felt his heart skip a beat by just looking at that beautiful smile on that pretty face with those wonderful blue eyes. He didn't feel like watching a movie, he felt like drowning in those eyes and kiss those lips until he passed out. How they almost melted into one and how he felt so close and how those lips just-

"Blaine? Are you listening to me right now?" Kurt asked, his eyes wide and one eyebrow raised. Blaine snapped out of his little fantasy and sighed.

"No, sorry. What did you say?"

"Are you feeling alright?" Kurt asked instead, shifting in the couch so he was facing him entierly.

"Fine." Blaine said with a stiff smile. He had no idea why his hormones were going crazy right now, he felt like a pregnant girl, which is the opposite of what he was or ever will be.

"You're lying to me." Kurt said and tilted his head to the left, like a curious cat.

"No I- fine. I'm sorry, Kurt. But it's nothing, really… I just- my body is being weird." He mumbled.

"Your body is being weird?" Kurt echoed.

"Yes… sort of." Blaine said and felt a blush creep up his neck, he was ashamed of the little self control he had.

"Do you like… need to see a doctor?" Kurt frowned and looked seriously worried. Blaine couldn't help but to smile as he shaked his head and met Kurt's eyes, it was so adorable how much Kurt cared for him.

"No, I don't think they have anything that can make me less of a hormonal teenager." Blaine said and the blush reached his cheeks.

"A hormonal- oh…" Kurt said when he realized what Blaine meant. He bit his lower lip and looked at Blaine through his eyelashes, unsure of what to do.

"You know…" Blaine mumbled and took the DVD out of Kurt's hand and put it on the table. "You said we would wait until gradation so you wouldn't be my teacher anymore but Kurt, you _aren't_ my teacher anymore."

"I know but Blaine… we- you are still 17." He made it sound as if it was an excuse.

"Don't you…" Blaine closed his eyes and swallowed. "Don't you want me, Kurt?"

"What? Of course I do! I just wanna make sure that you want _me_, Blaine. I want you more than anything in this world, I love you so much." Kurt said and didn't even realize he had grabbed Blaine's hands in the process.

"We don't need to do it now if you don't want to, I don't wanna push you… I just want you to know that I'm ready, I really am." Blaine said with a smile.

"I…" Kurt trailed off and just looked at the boy infront of him: Blaine. Blaine with the hazel eyes, the full, pouty lips, the thick, dark eyelashes, the black, gelled hair, the thin, yet muscular body hiding under those layers of clothes. Blaine, the boy he had fallen in love with.

"Is something wrong?" Blaine asked, suddenly selfconscious by the way Kurt was looking at him.

"No." Kurt said and shaked his head. "You're just so… perfect."

"I am?" Blaine asked with a blush.

"Yes, you are. And I'd be honored, to be your first… tonight." Kurt added to his sentence and grabbed Blaine's hand again, entwining their fingers. At that Blaine felt his heart start to race like never before, his stomach started going crazy and he felt as if he were gonna explode with excitement, nervosity and happiness.

Kurt scooted closer to him and cupped his face in his hands, and this time when he kissed him it didn't feel the same. There was so much more behind this kiss: passion, love, care and everything in between. It was pure and honest and it made Blaine drunk. He kissed back, first softly then he opened his mouth slightly for Kurt's tongue to enter.

Eventually Kurt moved his mouth to Blaine's neck and collarbone, he started sucking, biting and licking on the places which made Blaine make the most sounds. Blaine then moved his hand to Kurt's pants and finally he got to touch him in more ways than one. He brushed against Kurt's cock with his fingertips and Kurt moaned into his ear by the contact, it was the most beautiful thing Blaine had ever heard in his life. Blaine started tugging on Kurt's zipper but then he felt a hand over his and Kurt pulled away from his neck.

"Not yet, baby." He said and winked, his voice hoarse. The sight of Kurt's swollen lips and the way he sounded right now made Blaine whimper. Kurt leaned in for another passionate kiss, Blaine leaned in as well and their lips crashed together. Kurt leaned forward so that Blaine was lying down with him on top, their growing erections brusning against eachother under the thick fabric of their pants. The contact made them both pull away at the same time to moan loudly.

Kurt's hands started tugging on Blaine's shirt, Blaine let him take it off and throw it on the floor. Kurt thought his eyes was gonna pop out of his head, Blaine was so… stunning.

"Oh my god… you're so beautiful." Kurt voiced his thoughts and brushed a hand over Blaine's slightly hairy chest, down his toned stomach. It was driving Blaine insane and sent chills all over his body when Kurt stopped where his pants began.

Blaine then took off Kurt's shirt as well and his reaction was basically the same. He wanted to tell Kurt how beautiful he was with the pale, almost hairless chest and slightly toned stomach but all he could get out when he opened his mouth was a moan. Kurt chuckled slightly, understanding what Blaine was trying to say.

Blaine's emotions was going crazy. He was making sounds he didn't know he was capable of making, he felt things he had never in his life felt before. Kurt was making the sounds too and it was so high pitched and beautiful. Blaine honestly thought his heart was gonna explode when he felt Kurt's mouth plant kisses on his chest, moving down slowly.

"You're so perfect, Blaine…" He whispered and stopped by his nipples to suck and bite them. Blaine let out a high pitched cry and tried to move but he was stuck under Kurt and couldn't do anything at all. And the fact that he could feel that both he and Kurt was fully hard now didn't help him.

When Kurt was done with Blaine's now hardening nipples he kissed down his stomach and stopped by his pants, looking up at Blaine to get an okay sign. Blaine sat up and nodded. It was something that made this all feel like a dream, the fact that it was _Kurt_ who was touching him, doing the most amazing things to him and Kurt, beautiful Kurt was about to take his virginity.

Kurt then unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down along with his underwear. Blaine sighed in relief when the pressure was removed. Kurt moaned when he saw Blaine's hard cock infront of him, it was perfect in his eyes and he wanted to taste it so bad. But he had to move slowly, this was Blaine's first time and he needed to make it as good as possible for him.

So Kurt started kissing his thighs, teasing Blaine who were whining and whimpering. Kurt licked his inner thighs and moved up but kept his distance from where Blaine wanted him to be the most.

"K-Kurt…" Blaine whined.

"Yes, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Please, just- fuck, please!" He groaned.

"Please what?" Kurt asked, playing dumb.

"Please just- do something!" Blaine practically begged him.

"I _am_ doing something." Kurt said and looked up at him through his eyelashes.

"Oh my god!" Blaine cried out and he could feel tears sting his eyes, he couldn't get any words out, he needed Kurt around him _now_.

"Please, Kurt… please, I- I can't take this. Please!" He begged and a tear fell down his cheek. It was too much, he felt like he was gonna burst.

When Kurt saw the tear he didn't hesitate, he took Blaine's entire length in his mouth all at once.

"Oh fuck!" Blaine screamed and tangled his hands in Kurt's hair, pushing him further inside.

It had been a while since Kurt had done this so he had to fight back his gag reflex, but it was worth it because Blaine was enjoying this and he tasted _so_ good. He started sucking hard and Blaine screamed even louder as he started thrusting into his mouth.

Blaine wasn't even thinking anymore, his body was just _doing_ things out of pure instinct and the pleasure was so intense he couldn't think clear. But he never broke eye contact with Kurt.

Soon enough he felt the burning heat in his stomach grow so intense and he knew he was close, so, so close.

"Shit, Kurt… I- I'm gonna come!"

Kurt just nodded and gave him an okay sign with his eyes, just a few seconds later Blaine let himself go and came hard into Kurt's mouth with a high pitched scream that the entire building must have heard, but he couldn't care less. Kurt moaned and swallowed everything, sucking Blaine clean before pulling away. Then they both leaned back in the couch, out of breath.

"Oh my god…" Blaine managed to say a few minutes later.

"Was that good for you?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"Yes, oh my god, Kurt… it was amazing." He said with a lazy smile. "I- I wanna return the favour." He then added.

"We've got the whole night, Blaine. There's no need to rush." Kurt said and kissed his lips. Blaine smiled and kissed back before wrapping his arms around Kurt. Then they just laid like that and gathered some powers before Blaine returned the favour. Eventually Kurt got up and grabbed some condoms and some lube before they went all the way.

They spent the entire night making love, the room was filled with moans, screams and I love you's, it was the most amazing feeling in the world and they hoped, wished and even prayed that it would never, ever end.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25: Meeting his family

**A/N: I'm back with chapter 25, I think you can also guess what this one is about by the name. I also wanted to wish you all a happy Glee day and thank you for the great respone the previous chapter got! I was actually nervous about it but you seemed to like it? So thank you so, so, so, so, so much! Remember to always review before you leave, heh. Enjoy this chapter! ^^**

* * *

Chapter 25: Meeting his family.

Blaine woke up the next morning by the sun stinging his eyes, he groaned and turned in the bed until he faced Kurt.

Beautiful Kurt.

He noticed the lube and the used condoms on the floor, the mixed smell of sweat and cum. He also noticed that he was still naked and his legs were tangled together with Kurt's. He smiled. He was so incredibly happy, sore but happy. Kurt was still asleep, a few strands of hair had fallen out of place and was currently teasing his forehead. Blaine reached out a hand to brush them out of his face.

"Blaine..?" Kurt mumbled and opened his eyes slightly.

"Goodmorning." Blaine said with a smile on his face.

"Mmmmm." Kurt hummed and reached for his hand, he entwined their fingers. "I feel amazing right now." He mumbled.

"Yeah? Me too." Blaine said and kissed his hand.

"No you're not, you're sore, aren't you?" Kurt asked with a frown.

"Well… yes, I'm sore but I've never felt better. It's worth it, it always will be."

"I love you so much." Kurt sighed and looked at him with loving eyes.

"I love you too." Blaine smiled back.

They were quiet for a moment, just gazing at eachother with shy smiles, stroking eachothers hands. Eventually Blaine broke the silence.

"Was I… um, was it good for you?" Blaine suddenly asked. "I mean was I- was I bad or… did you like, enjoy it? Do you regret anything? I know I don't have any experience but I'll get better at it I-"

"Blaine." Kurt said firmly and rested his chin on Blaine's chest, looking him directly in the eyes. "Yesterday was magical, you were _amazing_ and I don't regret anything. And yeah, we're a little inexperienced with eachother but we'll learn what we like and then it will be even better."

"Okay." Blaine said and smiled a little.

"What… what about you?" Kurt asked, clearly nervous. "Was I good? Or am I too old for you?" He smiled sadly as he said the last part.

"Are you kidding?" Blaine asked with wide eyes. "You were a freaking sex god, Kurt. I don't regret a thing and you are definitely not too old for me."

"I am a sex god?" Kurt asked and laughed under his breath. "I find that hard to believe."

"You are. You're just- oh my god." Blaine said and sighed happily. Kurt giggled.

"I'm glad." He said and kissed Blaine's lips softly. "But I can't deal with the sticky feeling anymore, how about we get a shower?"

"Sounds like a plan." Blaine agreed and got up from the sticky sheets. He followed Kurt into the bathroom and stepped into the shower.

Taking a shower was even better than he had thought, now he could see Kurt fully and admire every inch of his flawless body. Taking a shower with someone made him never want to shower alone ever again. Now he had Kurt's strong, light hands massaging soap into his skin, massaging his scalp, kissing him tenderly and just making the entire thing much better. And of course, Blaine did the same for him.

Once they were done they wrapped themselves in towels and then walked out into the livingroom.

"I… my clothes are sort of messed up." Blaine said and pointed at the pile of clothes and who knows what, on the floor.

"You can borrow some of my clothes." Kurt offered and went into his bedroom to go get some. Blaine waited in the livingroom until Kurt returned with a pair of dark denim jeans, a white button up shirt and a purple sweater.

"Is this okay?" He asked as he handed Blaine the clothes. "Purple is really your color, Blainers."

"Yeah, it will be fine." Blaine said and ignored the nickname. Kurt went back into the bedroom to get clothes for himself and Blaine stayed in the livingroom, changing in there. The clothes fitted him just fine, but he had to fold the jeans a couple of times though. Once Kurt got out of the bedroom about 20 minutes later he had done his skin care routine and looked once again, flawless. His hair was perfectly coiffed and he was wearing bright blue khakis, a white button up shirt with a scarf whose print matched the pants in the color. Once again, freaking flawless.

"You look amazing…" Blaine breathed, completely mesmerized.

"Okay, I don't want you to get freaked out now, Blaine." Kurt said warily and held up his hands as if he was trying calm Blaine.

"Wait, why would I be freaked out?" He asked, coming back to reality, acknowledging the frown on Kurt's face.

"My dad just called and… well, he knows I'm seeing someone. Like, he knows I have a boyfriend and he invited us over for dinner tonight because he- he wants to meet you." He said and bit his lip. Blaine's eyes widen and he seriously thought his heart had just stopped beating. Kurt's dad wants to meet him? Kurt's family… he hadn't even thought about this before. So many things could go wrong, what if they don't like him? What if they notice he is so young and starts questioning things? Wait, do they even know about the student-teacher thing? Blaine's head was spinning right now and he didn't even notice Kurt waving his hand infront of his face.

"Blaine, are you freaking out?" Kurt asked. No answer. "Okay, you are freaking out." Still no answer. "BLAINE!" Kurt shouted and finally, Blaine snapped out of his thoughts.

"What?!" He managed to get out.

"Don't you wanna meet them? Because if it's too soon I'll just tell them-"

"No! I wanna meet them. But what exactly do they know about me?"

"Well, they don't know you used to be my student. But they know that we have been together for a while now and that I love you very, very much. They also know that you are a few years younger than me, but that isn't a problem. I promise."

"But… what if they don't like me?" Blaine asked, selfconscious.

"Blaine…" Kurt sighed, shaking his head with a smile. "What is it not to like about you? Stop being worried, they will love you. I swear."

"Okay… dinner it is." Blaine nodded. Kurt's face lit up and he grinned.

"Thank you, I love you!" He said and kissed him slowly. "I gotta call my dad!" He squealed and disappeared into the bedroom again. Blaine rolled his eyes and smiled, then he became well awared of the knots his stomach was starting to tie.

* * *

"Blaine, are you in here?" His mother asked him and knocked carefully at his door.

"Yeah." Blaine said with a muffled voice. His mom opened the door to find him half inside his closet and all of his clothes spread out on his bed.

"Are you going somewhere?" She asked and raised an eyebrow. Blaine stepped out of his closet and faced her.

"Yes, I am." He said and started moving around to combine the clothes.

"Oh, I was about to ask you if maybe you could stay home with me tonight? I was thinking we could make chicken parmesan and watch some movie of your choice. You know, mother and son quality time." She said. Blaine stopped what he was doing to look at her with raised eyebrows.

"Mother and son quality time?" He echoed.

"Yeah, I've been working so much lately. I barely see you and I have the weekend off."

"I'm sorry mom." He said and he truly felt guilty. "But I can't, I promised a friend. How about we do that tomorrow instead?" He offered.

"Yeah, okay." She said and smiled through her disappointment. "Have fun."

"Mom… I'm sorry." He mumbled again.

"I know." She said with another sad smile and then left. Blaine sighed and then continued with his clothes.

* * *

Kurt had insisted on pickning Blaine up a few blocks away, so 7 pm he sat in Kurt's car, his nerves going crazy.

"Kurt… I think I'm freaking out." Blaine said and felt how it became harder to breathe.

"Just calm down, Blaine. It's gonna be just fine, my family isn't _that_ scary. It's just gonna be my dad, Carol and my big brother."

"Y-Yeah… right." Blaine said and tried to control his breathing. Kurt sighed and put a hand on his knee.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." He mumbled and squeezed his knee lightly.

"No, I wanna meet your family. We're gonna do this." Blaine said and took another deep breath as Kurt stopped the car. He looked up, it was a pretty little house, nothing too fancy but it was pretty flowers outside and looked welcoming. It instantly made Blaine calmer.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked and looked over at Blaine.

"No, but let's do this." He said with a small smile before stepping out of the car. They walked up to the door and Kurt knocked once before stepping inside.

"Hello!" He called.

"Kurt!" A voice said. The voice belonged to a man in Kurt's age, he was a lot taller than him though and he had shorter, darker hair and he was holding a bag of potato chips, shoving them into his mouth. He ran up to Kurt and pulled him into a huge bear-like hug.

"Ugh, I can't breathe!" Kurt complained and the man released him.

"Sorry, it's just been forever, dude!" The man said.

"Yeah, it has." Kurt said and then turned to Blaine. "Blaine, this is Finn, my brother, we're the same age and not related at all but he's obviously bigger than me so he's my big brother. And Finn, this is Blaine, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you, man." Finn said with a smile and reached out a greasy hand.

"Nice meeting you too." Blaine said and shaked his hand, then wiped it on his pants when no one saw. Just then a woman in her early 50's came into the hallway. She had a kind smile and her hair ended below her shoulders, she looked really nice.

"Oh, you must be Blaine!" She said and smiled even wider. "I'm Carol."

"Nice to meet you, Carol." Blaine said and smiled before she pulled him into a hug, he hugged back and then pulled away.

"Ah, hello, Blaine." Another voice said. Carol stepped aside to reveal a bald man, also in his early 50's, he had kind eyes but he looked like one of those people you did _not_ wanna mess with.

"Hello ." Blaine said with a smile, trying to hide his nerves.

"Call me Burt." He said and smiled.

"Come on, let's take a seat, dinner is ready!" Carol said and walked into the dining room. Blaine smiled at Kurt and walked after him. Now when he felt less nervous he noticed the smell, it smelled absolutely wonderful. When they were all seated Carol made sure everyone had _lots_ of food on their plates and then they all started eating.

"So, Blaine, which school do you go to?" Burt asked and looked over at him.

"Mc- I mean Dalton Academy." He stuttered out. Burt raised both eyebrows.

"Oh, that's one fancy school. What's it like?"

"It's great, very… fancy. And I'm a part of their showchoir too, The Warblers."

"Oh, so you're a singer too?" Carol said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, I am."

"Maybe you could play us something sometime?" Finn asked with his whole mouth stuffed with food.

"Yeah, sure." Blaine said with a small smile.

They started discussing more stuff about Dalton, which Blaine made up all his answers to. They discussed Kurt's singing skills, NYADA, Blaine's secret love for baking and everything in between. The hours passed by and when the clock hit 10 pm Blaine needed to head home. He hugged everyone goodbye (even Burt!) and then Kurt walked him to the door and followed him outside.

"So, what did you think?" He asked nervously and bit his lip when the door was closed.

"They were amazing." Blaine said and stole a long kiss. "I just hope they feel the same about me."

"Oh, they do. I could see it on their faces." Kurt said and took Blaine's hands in his own. "This was very important to me, I love you so much and I want… I want to be with you forever."

Blaine swallowed thickly and tried to hold back his tears. Kurt was basically saying that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, it made Blaine's heart swell. "I want to be with you forever, too." He said and felt a tear escape his eye.

"I'm so in love with you." Kurt breathed and cupped Blaine's face in his hands, wiping the tears with his thumb.

"So am I." Blaine said and liften his hands up to put them over Kurt's. "And that's why we can't do this."

"What?" Kurt said with a frown.

"We can't lie to your parents, Kurt…" Blaine sighed. "I lied through my entire night here, I feel awful. They were so kind and honest, I was just a liar."

"I'm not gonna force you to do that, Blaine. But you do realize that they might not like the truth."

"I know. I'm not saying we should tell them tonight but how about before New Years Eve? I wanna start fresh, no lying."

"Okay." Kurt said and kissed him slowly before pulling away.

"Okay." Blaine agreed with a smile. They then walked up to Kurt's car and drove away towards Blaine's house. Today had been extraordinary in so many ways. But it had also made Blaine realize that there are so many things he doesn't know about Kurt, but also that he can't wait until he get to know every single one of them.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26: Heart made of ice

**A/N: Hi, happy Glee day! So this is chapter 26, this one will be quite terrible for Blaine. Jason is back and he's... slightly angry. So well yeah, enjoy. And don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 26: Heart Made of Ice.

"Holy shit, it's Christmas next week." Blaine said out loud. Tina and Mike looked at him.

"Duh, Blaine." Tina said and took a bite of her sandwich. They were currently having lunch in the school cafeteria. It had been almost a month since the dinner with Kurt's parents and their relationship was moving forward, better and more honest than ever. School though, it was alright. People didn't bother asking or talking about him and Kurt anymore, it was basically over. Though some people was still giving him questioning looks. But what surprised him the most was that Jason hadn't bothered him since the day in the school bathroom, not once. He didn't even look at Blaine.

"Can you believe it? We graduate in like 6 months…" Blaine mumbled.

"Yeah, well. Me and Tina are going to Yale as you know. Where are you heading? I can't believe we haven't been talking about this yet." Mike said and raised an eyebrow.

"I was thinking about applying to NYADA." Blaine mumbled.

"NYADA?" Tina said and blinked. "Okay, Blainers, don't get me wrong here - you have a killer voice - but do you know how difficult it is to get into that school?"

"I'm very much aware, but I think I can do it."

"I think you can too, Blaine. You've got a great voice." Mike said with a smile.

"Thanks." Blaine said and blushed a little.

* * *

Even though Jason hadn't bothered him at all today Blaine sure as hell wasn't gonna calm down and think it wouldn't come, he won't be that naïve. Just as he was walking down the hallway towards his locker his phone buzzed in his pocket.

**Guess who's so bored he's about to die?**

Blaine giggled at the message from Kurt, he loved getting random texts from his boyfriend.

_Hmm… You?_

**Yeah. This class is so boring, they only sit here quiet and does exactly what I tell them. Polite little asses!**

_Isn't that a good thing, then?_

**No, not at all. You would think that teaching in this area you would have to deal with a bunch of badasses, I was so wrong.**

_I don't think you should complain, baby. What if they were throwing things at you and calling you the F word?_

**I suppose you're right, as always :) speaking of that, how is school? Is Jason bothering you? Do I need to go there and crush his nuts?**

Blaine bit his lip, he loved when Kurt was all protective, it was such a turn on.

_No, it's been a calm couple of weeks. He hasn't said a word to me. Weird, right?_

**Maybe it's a little weird, but maybe he finally realized that he can't break you. No matter what he does you will always be stronger, you won't let him get to you. And I'm so proud of you for that, Blaine. I really am. I wish I would've been that brave in high school.**

_Really? You're proud of me?_

**Of course I am. And I'm so proud to be able to call you my boyfriend.**

Blaine felt his eyes water as he read the last text, he swallowed and tried not to cry. It meant so much to hear Kurt say that, or I guess write that.

_I love you so much. Can I come over later? I kinda need to kiss you senseless after you being so wonderful._

**You can come over whenever you want. And I can't wait until your lips are on mine ;)**

Blaine blushed and put his phone back in his pocket. His heart was beating a little faster. He loved Kurt with everything that he was and he was so happy to be able to feel that way again. He opened his locker to put his books back in before he had to go to Glee rehearsal. They were already preparing for their next competition.

The clock had passed 4 pm so the hallways were empty. The football players had practise, so did the drama club, the Glee club and the Writer's club. The regular classes had just ended and everyone else had headed home.

"Anderson." Blaine froze at the sound of the voice. He recognized the voice so well, it gave him the creeps. He took a deep breath before he turned around and met those cold, blue eyes.

"Jason." He said breathlessly. Jason approached him, poking him in his chest until he was pressed against the locker, just the finger separating them.

"You thought I was just gonna let you be, huh? You thought you would get away with this?" His face expression was undescribeable. Blaine felt his heart beat so fast in his chest, his palms were sweating and he closed his eyes. How could he be so stupid? Of course Jason was attacking now, when he was alone and where no one could hear him.

"Well, this time. I'm gonna fucking kill you." He said and pressed his finger harder against Blaine's chest. Blaine was positive Jason could feel how fast his heart was beating.

It all happened very fast, but Blaine was suddenly on the floor, lying with his face down, Jason's weight keeping him still. Pain was running through his whole body as Jason's fist gave him his first punsch in his back. Jason hit him again, and again, and once more. It was like he didn't even care that there was cameras around the school, cameras that would be filming this. Blaine felt tears sting his eyes as Jason got up on his feet and started kicking him instead. All Blaine could do was to try to protect his head as Jason kicked the rest of his body.

It didn't end, not even when he was screaming and begging him, not even when he couldn't scream anymore. Blaine would never have thought Jason would but right now he was positive that Jason was actually gonna kill him. Right here on the floor inside the school. If Blaine wouldn't have been so afraid right now he would probably have thought that Jason was such an idiot for not thinking about the consiquences of this. That he would actually get caught, he would. Blaine was positive of that.

Blaine was bleeding, he was bleeding and he was in so much pain. He just wanted it to end, he wanted it to stop. He needed it to stop, it was too much. He heard a cracking sound and he was sure that he had broken a rib or two. Everything was spinning and he wasn't sure if he was dead or alive anymore. Eventually everything went black and the last thing Blaine thought of was that he couldn't die. And he wouldn't, he needed to survive for Kurt. For Kurt…

* * *

He could hear sobs, it was still pitch black and he was still in pain, but something was different. He was lying on something soft, someone was holding his hand tightly, someone was sobbing. He could feel someones tears fall onto his hand. Those sobs were very familiar and in a weird way they sounded so beautiful… yet so heartbreaking. He needed them to stop, he wanted the person who cried to stop. Blaine knew there was only one person in this world who could make him feel that way, so he forced his eyes open.

"K-Kurt…" He mumbled, his voice hoarse. The sight infront of him was even more heartbreaking: Kurt was there, he was holding Blaine's hand, squeezing it. His face was wet with tears, his eyes were red.

"Blaine!" He blurted out and squeezed his hand tighter. "Oh my god, you're awake… you- how are you feeling?"

"Ouch… Kurt, that hurts." Blaine said and tried to move the hand Kurt was crushing.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said and loosened the grip a little. "Are you okay?"

"I think so… what happened? Where am I?" He asked, confused.

"You're at the hospital, honey." A familiar female voice said. Blaine's eyes doubled its size by the sound of his mother. He looked to his left, she stood there, her eyes just as red and her face just as heartbroken as Kurt's. She walked up to him and held his other hand.

"You… found you on the floor in the hallway, covered in blood. You had passed out so he called the ambulance, then he called me. You had to go through some surgery. Your lip had a split and one of your ribs were broken." She cried even harder as she spoke. "I just got a call from your school, it was all Jason. He- He did that to you a-and he's expelled of course…" She trailed off, unable to speak.

Blaine was so shocked, he looked between Kurt and his mother. He hadn't listened to half of the things she had just told him. All he could think about was the fact that Kurt and his mother stood next to eachother in the same room. His mother could clearly see that Kurt was holding his hand, yet she didn't do anything about it.

"Why… why is he holding my hand without you slapping him in the face?" Was all Blaine managed to say. Kurt snorted a little and gave his hand another squeeze, even his mother smiled a little. She wiped her tears and calmed down a little.

"I called him." She said. "I found your phone in your pocket and I called him."

"W-Why?" He asked, even more shocked.

"Blaine. I am your mother, didn't you think that I knew you were still seeing him? I could see it on your face everytime you told me you were going somewhere else. This time, I knew all along." She said and sighed a little.

"And you let it go on?" Blaine asked, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Yes, I did. Because he isn't your teacher anymore and… I see how happy he makes you, Blaine." She looked over at Kurt and smiled before turning her attention back to her son. "And I couldn't ever take that away from you again."

"I can't believe this…" Blaine said and as a smile creeped up his shocked face. His anger towards Jason completely forgotten.

"But that doesn't make it okay to lie to me, Blaine. Never do that again. Okay? Promise me." She said firmly.

"Yes, I promise. Thank you mom." He said, happy tears filling his eyes. She bent down and gave him a very light hug.

"I'm gonna go tell the doctors you're awake." She said and smiled again before she walked out.

"I can't believe this…" Blaine repeated. Kurt laughed a little.

"Me neither. Trust me, I was so shocked when she called me. I almost dropped the phone." He said. "At least we don't need to lie anymore."

"Yeah, thank god." Blaine said with a smile. "Now, give me a kiss. Because I can't move." Kurt smiled back before he bent down and pressed their lips together. Blaine hummed against his lips, his tongue escaping into Kurt's mouth. Kurt moaned lightly into his mouth before pulling away. Blaine made a tiny noise of protest.

"We probably shouldn't begin something we won't be able to end, at least not here." Kurt said with a sad smile. "And definetly not when you are in that state." Blaine sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said.

"I'm so happy you're alright." Kurt said and grabbed his hand again. His face expression suddenly very serious. "I can't tell you how scared I was, Blaine. When she described what happened to you I- I thought you were-"

"Sssshh…" Blaine hushed him and wiped the tear that was rolling down his cheek. "I'm here, okay. I'm alive. I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Kurt said and kissed his hand, letting the last couple of tears fall.

"I'm still gonna fucking kill Jason." Kurt added, his body shaking with anger.

"No, he's not worth it. He's gone now and we shouldn't waste more energy on him." Blaine said. Kurt sighed and tried to calm down, he then smiled a little.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. As always."

TBC


	27. Chapter 27: Merry honest christmas

**A/N: Hi, here's chapter 27! Not much to say about it besides ENJOY! And of course, review before you leave! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 27: Merry Honest Christmas.

"We need to tell your parents." Blaine said and turned in Kurt's lap to face him.

"What?" Kurt said, confused.

"We need to tell them that I was your student and stuff. I want them to know me and like me for who I really am, not for the "Polite Dalton kid" they think I am."

"You're right." Kurt said and let his hands rest on Blaine's shoulders. "I want that too."

"So… I'm still coming over for Christmas right?"

"Yeah, if you still want too."

"Of course I do, but it can only be a couple of hours. Cooper is coming over and I would like to spend some time with mom and him as well."

"Of course." Kurt nodded.

"So, how about we tell them over Christmas dinner?" Blaine suggested. He bit his lip.

"Okay." Kurt said softly and smiled. "I can't promise you that they will be okay with it but… I can promise you that there's nothing they can say or do that will change or ruin what we have."

"I know that." Blaine said and entwined their fingers. "But I still want them to like me. I don't want you to lose your family because of me. I won't allow it."

"That wont happen." Kurt said and kissed him softly. "I promise."

"Okay, I believe you." Blaine said and pressed their lips together in yet another kiss.

* * *

"Mom, I'm leaving!" Blaine called from downstairs. He stood by the door, dressed in his coat and held Kurt's christmas present in his hand.

"Wait!" She said and hurried downstairs.

"What is it?"

"I wanted a goodbye hug." She said and held out her arms. He giggled and leaned in. They shared a tight, warm hug before they pulled away. "What's his family like?"

"Oh, they're all really nice and they seem to like me." Blaine said with a smile on his face.

"Well, I'm glad. I'd love to meet them too sometime, you know."

"Yeah, sometime."

"Well, have fun and remember that Cooper will be here around 7, so please be home until then."

"I will, bye mom." He said and then walked out the door. He got into his car and started driving towards the Hummel's.

* * *

Once he arrived he parked the car and got out, holding the present tightly to his chest. It had started snowing, a lot. He hurried to the door and knocked. Soon enough the door opened by Kurt himself, he had a huge grin on his face.

"Hey." Blaine said and grinned back.

"Well, hello there kind sir." Kurt said and stepped aside for him to enter. As soon as he did the smell of food hit him. He knew Carol loved cooking and it had smelled delicious last time but _ohmydeargod _this smelled even better.

"Woah, it smells amazing!" Blaine commented as he hung up his coat.

"I certainly hope so!" Carol said as she walked into the hallway, giving him a hug. "I've been cooking for hours, with Kurt's help of course."

"Your food hasn't failed to impress me so far, I'm sure it's delicious." Blaine said and pulled away from the hug, giving her a smile. She smiled back before going back into the kitchen to finish off the last of the food.

"So, I got you a gift." Blaine said and held out the small, wrapped present.

"Silly, you didn't have to." Kurt said but accepted the gift. "But I guess I can't exactly blame you, I got you something too." He added and bit his lip.

"Yeah?" Blaine said with a smile. "Open it!"

"Okay." Kurt did as he was told. He unwrapped the present and a small box was revealed. He looked up at Blaine once and Blaine nodded, then he opened the small box and gasped as he put a hand over his mouth.

"Blaine!" He said as he looked down at the necklace. It was a thin, silver chain with a small pedant on it. It was really beautiful and on the pedant it was engraved a small _K&B_, small enough so you could only see it from up close.

"Do you like it?" Blaine asked, suddenly selfconcious.

"Are you kidding me? It's perfect, Blaine… It's beautiful." Kurt said, tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm glad." Blaine said and picked up the necklace, he walked around Kurt and put it around his neck, kissing the spot where it clasped. Kurt turned around, a hand over the pedant.

"I love you." He said and wiped a tear with his other hand.

"I love you too, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Blaine." They then shared a soft, sweet kiss. Not noticing that they had an audience. As soon as they pulled away they heard Burt cough, they turned and saw him stand there awkwardly.

"Dinner's ready." He said, trying to keep the smile off his face.

"Oh, okay." Kurt said and blushed along with Blaine. "Is it okay if I give you your present after the dinner?"

"Yeah, of course." Blaine said and kissed him quickly once more when Kurt's dad had walked off to the dining room. Kurt smiled as they walked up to the table and sat down.

"Blaine, I completely forgot to ask you something about Dalton last time, you mentioned that the-" Burt began.

"Wait, before you ask, can I say something?" Blaine interrupted.

"Of course." Burt said, a little confused.

"Thank you." Blaine said. He looked at Kurt, his heart was already beating faster. Kurt just nodded and gave him a reassuring smile.

"A while back I were in a horrible accident." Blaine began and turned his attention back to Burt, Carol and Finn.

"I was at the school and this bully, who have been bothering me for quite a while now, attacked me." Blaine continued and Kurt took his hand, squeezing it the way he had at the hospital, just less harshly. "He beated me up and he didn't stop until I was lying on the floor. I don't remember him stopping, I passed out."

Carol gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Finn's eyes doubled its size and Burt looked shocked as well.

"But how did that happen? I thought Dalton had a Zero Tolerance No Bullying Policy!" Carol said.

"They do." Blaine said and nodded slightly. "But I wasn't at Dalton… I was at McKinley High." He bit his lip and waited for their reactions, they didn't say anything. They just looked genuinly confused.

"I don't go to Dalton, I never did… I- I lied." Blaine clearified. "I've always gone to McKinley High. I lied because I didn't know how you would react if you knew that I was Kurt's student while we d-dated."

"You were his student?!" Carol gasped.

"Yes ma'am." Blaine said.

"And before you both freak out I need to tell you something!" Kurt said quickly. "I know that you both think that it's awful and a crime and everything. But believe me when I say that I was against it but… I fell in love. I fell in love with Blaine and I-"

"That doesn't change anything, Kurt. I can't believe you would do that!" Carol interrupted.

"Let me finish, please!" Kurt begged.

"No. I can't believe you would do that either, Kurt. That's not the boy I raised, what went through your head?!" Burt asked, looking furious. "And I can't believe you lied."

"You don't need to yell at me!" Kurt said, raising his voice. "When that stupid fucking bully caught us he told the principal! That's why I was fired, I nearly went to jail! We broke up, his mother was furious! I broke up with him, because I knew it wasn't right, I knew we couldn't be together! I did that for him, I couldn't let anything bad happen to Blaine! Then I got a new job in Indiana and after a long time we got back together, okay? Because we are in love, we can't see it as a crime when we love eachother. And you can't be mad at us, or at me or whatever because I'm not his teacher anymore!"

The silence was almost painful, none of them spoke. It was hard to read everyones face expressions.

"Kurt, have you done this with any other student?" Burt eventually asked.

"What? No! I'm not the kind of guy that sleeps with his students!" Kurt said harshly, squeezing Blaine's hand tighter. "And for your information we didn't have sex while I was his teacher."

"Well, that doesn't change the fact that you lied to us and what you did was so… wrong. Kurt, it doesn't sound like you." Burt sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I'm sorry, but I knew you would be angry and I couldn't lose him again…" Kurt said, close to tears. "And I won't, even if you don't support this. I won't say goodbye to him."

"We're not asking you to break up with him, honey." Carol sighed. "But you need to understand that this is… it's a lot to hear, okay? Does his mom know that you're together now?"

"Yeah, she does." Blaine said, his voice weak. "And she supports us… now when he isn't my teacher."

"Well, I guess we… since it's Christmas and all we- we can support you but that doesn't make what you did any right. And Kurt, promise us that you will never lie again, okay?" Carol said firmly.

"You support us?" Kurt asked, shocked.

"Of course… we see the way you look at eachother." Burt sighed. "We can't stay in the way of that."

"Finn, what about you?" Kurt asked and looked at his brother.

"Yeah, I mean… if you really love eachother then it's all cool man." He said with a goofy smile.

"Oh my god, thank you!" Kurt said and got up from the table to hug them all tightly.

"Come on bud, you're family now." Burt said with a smile and made a gesture for Blaine to join them. Blaine smiled and did so.

"Ouch, my- my ribs aren't-"

"Oh, I'm sorry, dude!" Finn said and released his firm grip.

"It's alright." Blaine mumbled.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to us." Kurt said once they had pulled away and returned to their seats.

"I think we do." Carol said with a smile. Blaine and Kurt shared a quick kiss before they started eating.

"But um…" Burt clearad his throat awkwardly. "I need to say this or else I'll feel like a bad dad, when you- um, are intimate… just wear protection and be safe, okay?"

Kurt nearly choked on his food and started coughing.

"Dad! I'm 22 years old! You already had that talk with me.." He said once he had stopped coughing. Blaine blushed furiously.

"I know, I just needed to say that, okay?" Burt said.

"So, Blaine, do you like football?" Finn asked quickly.

"Yeah, actually I do. Did you see the latest game on TV?" Kurt sent his brother a smile and mouthed a small 'thank you'.

The dinner continued for a few more hours before Blaine needed to head home. Kurt followed him to the door, just like last time.

"It's time for your present." He said and bit his lip. Blaine smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Kurt handed him a box. "I want you to open it when you get home, okay? Promise me."

"But I… I wanna open it with you." Blaine pouted.

"Blaine, promise me." Kurt said again.

"Fine, I won't open it until I get home." Blaine promised. Kurt smiled.

"Thank you." He said and kissed his lips. "And thank you for this." He put a hand over the necklace.

"You're welcome. Merry Christmas, Kurt." Blaine said with another smile.

"Merry Christmas, Blaine." Kurt said and kissed him once more before Blaine disappeared through the door.

* * *

Once Blaine got home he was 15 minutes late and Cooper was already there. He gave his brother a huge hug and told them he'd be down in a minute, he needed to open the gift first. He couldn't wait any longer. He ran up the stairs and closed the door to his room behind him. He hadn't been this excited since like… ever.

He sat down on his bed and started unwrapping the gift, he wanted to just rip off the paper but he decided to take things slow anyway. Once the paper was gone he opened the box, inside it was a CD and an envelope. He put the CD aside and opened the envelope, inside it was a letter. He unfolded it and started reading, yes, this was definitely Kurt's handwriting.

_Merry Christmas Blaine._

_Honestly, I had trouble deciding what to get you for Christmas. I wanted it to be perfect and I always overthink stuff. I didn't want that to happen this time, so I asked some friends of mine and they gave me great ideas but none of them seemed just right._

_So I took my car and walked around at the mall, I found great pieces of clothing that you would look amazing in, I found expensive watches, bracelets and stuff. But it was all wrong, I didn't just wanna get you something. I wanted it to be special._

_Then I walked past this store which sold the weirdest things, it was everything you can imagine but it was one thing that caught my eye: they sold stars._

_Yes, actual stars! And you are a star, Blaine. You are my star and you shine just as bright as they do, if not even brighter. Do you remember the day you sang "Not Alone" in the auditorium? When I heard you sing, that's when I realized I was in love with you. I just knew it and I knew I couldn't deny it anymore. You moved me._

_So I bought you a star. I named it too, I named it after you. And if you look outside your window, can you see Charles' Wain? The first star at the top of the handle, that's the one. I chose that one because it was shining brighter than all the others that evening._

_But of course I didn't just get you a star, I also got you a CD. Maybe you already listened to it but I'll explain it to you anyway._

_It's me singing, as you probably heard or will hear. I'm singing "The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face" because it was just so perfect. I think the song speaks for itself so, please listen._

_I really hope you liked my gift, Blaine. Once again, Merry Christmas._

_I love you so much._

_- Kurt._

Blaine didn't realize he was crying until the tears fell onto the paper, almost ruining the ink. He quickly put the letter away so that he wouldn't ruin it more. He put the CD in his computer and pressed play, at the first word Kurt sang he started crying even harder. His heart swelled and he was so overwhelmed with love that he didn't know what to do with himself. It was the greatest gift he had ever gotten. He listened to the song over and over again, he couldn't stop crying. He didn't even stop when Cooper came in to check on him, he didn't say anything once he saw his little brother, he understood. He just smiled and hugged him tightly, Blaine sobbed out that it was so beautiful and that he loved Kurt and that this was the most amazing thing in the world. Cooper rolled his eyes but smiled genuinly, he was so happy that things had worked out for them. And the look that was on Blaine's face right now, that was a look he had never seen before. He was so truly happy, so in love and just so overwhelmed. It almost hurt to look at him. Eventually the song ended for the 4th time since Cooper had entered the room. Cooper then left the room and told him to hurry up, Blaine wiped his tears and nodded. But before he left the room as well he walked up to the window and looked at the star. It was true, it was shining brighter than all the other stars in the sky. He smiled and felt another tear roll down his cheek, he wiped it away with his sleeve. He sighed and kissed the letter once before walking down the stairs to celebrate Christmas with his mom and brother. This truly was the best Christmas ever.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28: Graduation

Chapter 28: Graduation.

_The day after Christmas…_

As soon Blaine woke up he literally ran over to Kurt's parents apartment, he remembered Kurt had mentioned that he would spend the night there. It was just a few blocks away but he was exhausted when he got there. He knocked at the door until someone opened.

"What's going o-" Finn said confused but got interrupted.

"Is Kurt here? Please tell me he's still here!" Blaine almost yelled.

"Yeah, woah, dude, chill. He's here I-"

"Can you get him for me, please?"

"Yeah… okay, sure." Finn mumbled and walked away, calling Kurt's name.

A few seconds later Kurt stood by the door with a smile on his face.

"What's going on? Finn said it sounded like you- mmppfff!" Kurt yelped as Blaine grabbed his arm and crashed their lips together. He didn't care who saw, he probably wouldn't even have cared if _Burt_ stood there. Eventually he pulled away though, the need for air became too much.

"Woah." Kurt breathed and suddenly frowned. "Wait, why are you crying?"

"I just… I- fuck." Blaine mumbled and sniffled. He felt ridicilous.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked and took him into his arms, hugging him close.

"Nothing, I just… I love you. I love you so much, Kurt. And that Christmas gift, oh my god it was perfect. I love you and oh god, I _love_ you!" Blaine kept on saying it as if he wasn't saying it enough, it sure as hell felt as if he was never gonna be able to say it enough times to give Kurt as much as an idea of all the love he felt for him.

"You really liked it?" Kurt asked and pulled away. "This much?"

"Yes." Blaine sniffled, finally calming down. "I loved it, it was perfect."

"That makes me so happy, you have no idea." Kurt kissed his lips softly before pulling away with a huge smile on his face.

"It's just, no one has ever done anything like that for me. Not ever. No one has ever made me feel this special and loved. It just meant so much to me because… Because I never thought anyone would. But then I met you." Oh, he was getting emotional again.

"Blaine." Kurt said and looked him right in the eyes. "That breaks my heart. You deserve the best kind of love, you deserve everything and I will do my best to always make sure that you know that. You mean so much to me, I will never stop making sure that you see how special you really are."

"I love you." Blaine said again as another tear rolled down his cheek. Kurt wiped it with his thumb.

"And I love you." He said and kissed him again.

_Back to now, two hours left until Graduation…_

Blaine was excited, he had waited for this day long enough. He was finally gonna graduate and get out of this hell hole. But he couldn't deny that he was just a tiny bit sad that it was gonna be over. In just a couple of hours. He was never gonna see the bullies faces again, he was never gonna come back. _Never._

And that was alright. He had been here for three years and now he was finally done. He was gonna move to New York, with the love of his life, his soulmate… with _Kurt_. And he was gonna go to NYADA, yes he had gotten in and his reaction was basically just screaming and jumping around like a five-year-old. Kurt had gotten a job at , it seemed like those gorgeous outfits and his sense of fashion had payed off. They were really impressed with him and it was a dream come true for him, which made Blaine really happy.

But, he was gonna miss them all. Tina, Mike, the Glee kids, … Hell, he was gonna miss them a lot. They had so many memories together, they were a family and they always will be, no matter how far apart they are. That's what's cool about Glee, you stick together and you belong. He owed a big thank you, if he had never pushed him into joining Glee, he may not have been who he is today. Maybe he would have been even more lost, broken and alone than he already were back then. It was a scary thought… he might even had considered taking his own life. It had crossed his mind before but it was never enough for him to actually do it. Which he was thankful for, and so was Kurt. Because the one night when they talked about it, Kurt was crying. Kurt was holding Blaine in his arms and hugging him close, crying into his hair. He had spent the entire night letting Blaine know how special he is, how much he matters, how much there is to live for, how much he loves him and how amazing he is. Blaine believed him and he promised that it would never cross his mind ever again. Kurt swore he would always make sure that Blaine knew how much he mattered to him, it made Blaine's heart swell.

But right now as he stood infront of the mirror in his room, dressed in his robe, his heart was beating awfully fast. He didn't know why, maybe he was excited? Or maybe a little scared? He didn't know. But the thing he did know was that everyone was gonna be so emotional and they would all be crying. He would cry too, he was sure of that.

* * *

"You're still coming, right?" Blaine asked Kurt over the phone.

"Are you crazy? Do you think I would miss my boyfriends graduation? Never. I'm gonna be there, Blainers." Kurt teased.

"Please, not the nickname, please." Blaine groaned. Kurt laughed over the phone.

"Fine, no nickname, I'm sorry."

"Just don't be late, it starts in like 40 minutes so I have to leave."

"Yeah, yeah. I won't be late. See you in a bit!"

"Yeah. Bye, love you."

"I love you too, bye." Kurt made a kissing noise before he hung up the phone. Blaine laughed a little.

"Oh god, Blaine. I'm gonna miss you so much!" Tina sniffled and threw herself in his arms. Blaine chuckled and hugged her back.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Tay Tay."

"Group hug?" Mike asked and joined their hug. They stood like that for a while.

"Are you ready to graduate?" Blaine asked after a while.

"No." Tina mumbled. "But let's do this."

* * *

A few minutes later they were calling out the names of the graduates. The whole auditorium was filled with music, cheers and people were walking out one by one, getting their diplomas and earning more cheers from the audience.

"Blaine Anderson!" called out. Blaine smiled as he walked out on the stage, he saw his mom and Kurt in the audience. His mom was crying and Kurt made thumbs up, a proud smile spread across his face. Blaine accepted his diploma and shaked Figgins' hand. This was it, he had graduated. He had officially finished his senior year.

A few minutes later they had all thrown their hats in the air and they were all hugging, crying and laughing. It was a strange mix of feelings, but he was happy. They were all so happy to finally get the hell out of here, but they were also so sad to leave all of their friends and loved ones.

* * *

"Blaine!" Kurt attacked him in a hug once they were outside the school.

"I can't breathe!" Blaine complained as his mother joined the tight hug.

"Sorry." She said and pulled away along with Kurt. "We're just so proud of you."

"Thanks." Blaine said with a smile on his face. Kurt wiped a tear.

"So, I guess I'll see you after the party?" He said.

"What? Which party?" Blaine asked, clueless.

"I heard Puck's having an afterparty, you know, saying goodbye to everyone. Tina told me." His mother cut in.

"Oh, no. I'm not going. I'm not really close with any of them anyway and I'll get to see Mike and Tina during the summer."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I just wanna celebrate with our families." Blaine nodded.

"Alright, I'll go call Burt and Carol." His mother said with a smile as she walked away.

"You are amazing. You did it, you're out of here and you survived." Kurt said and cupped his face in his hands.

"Yeah, I guess I did." They both smiled before sharing a sweet, light kiss.

"But I do want to say goodbye to before we leave." Blaine said once they pulled away.

"Okay, I'll wait here."

"I'll be right back." He gave Kurt another quick kiss before walking inside the school, towards 's office. He knocked lightly at the door.

"Blaine?" said in surprise when he saw him.

"Hi, . I just wanted to say goodbye now since I won't be joining the party later."

"Oh? Are you sure you don't wanna go, it's gonna be a lot of fun I heard."

"I'm really sure. I have nothing to say to any of them anyway."

"Alright, come in." He made a gesture for Blaine to enter. He walked in and sat down in one of the chairs, sitting across from him.

"I guess I wanted to thank you, for everything that you did." Blaine began. "You were one of the few teachers that actually cared about me. So thanks, for forcing me to join Glee club and everything."

"My pleasure, Blaine. You were a talent and I know when I see a true star, and you were one of them." He said with a smile. Blaine returned the smile.

"It's been fun, if it wasn't for Glee club I wouldn't have made any friends, at all."

"You're very welcome. Honestly I'm sad to see you leave, but I can't wait to see your face on every single sign for every Broadway show in New York."

"Yeah, I got into NYADA. I guess that's one step towards all that."

"It is, congratulations."

"I guess I should leave. Ku- my mom is waiting for me." He mentally slapped himself for almost saying the name of his boyfriend. gave him a knowing smile and rolled his eyes slightly.

"Yeah, goodbye Blaine. And good luck." He said and pulled Blaine in for a hug. Blaine hugged back.

"Thanks, I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too." They pulled away and Blaine smiled one last time before walking out. Kurt had walked inside and stood further down the hallway, waiting for him.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked and took his hand. Blaine looked behind him, down the hallway he had walked and being physically abused in. So many memories flashed through his head: from the very first day he had walked in here, to his first slushie, to meeting Tina, to being shoved into lockers and to meeting Kurt. He smiled a little and looked up at Kurt.

"Yeah, let's go." Kurt smiled and gave his hand a gentle squeeze before they walked out of McKinley High for the very last time.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: I hope this was alright, I guess I'm not really familiar with the whole graduation thing so I kind of just made this up, but I hope it was somewhat realistic! Let me know if you liked it or hated it (:**


	29. Chapter 29: From now until eternity

Chapter 29: From Now Until Eternity.

"Finally done!" Blaine said and threw himself onto their bed. They had been unpacking stuff all week long and they had finally gotten everything in place in their small apartment in New York City.

"Well, now we can relax." Kurt said and joined him on the bed.

"Mhhhmmm…" Blaine said and snuggled closer. "We have two full months until college and work and that stuff."

"Yeah, that gives us some time to explore the city." Kurt mentioned and kissed the top of Blaine's head.

"Right now I just wanna pass out." Blaine said in a muffled voice as his face was burried into Kurt's chest.

"No one said we needed to do it today." Kurt said with a chuckle. "We have plenty of time."

"Good."

"Okay, get up from my chest, you're gonna suffocate yourself." Kurt said. Blaine groaned but turned his head to the side.

"Can you believe we are living in our own apartment? Like… by ourselves!" Blaine squealed.

"Nope… I honestly can't believe it." Kurt said and shaked his head.

"But you like it, right?"

"Are you kidding? I love it" Kurt said and planted a kiss onto Blaine's mouth.

"Good." Blaine said with a pleased smile as he snuggled into Kurt's chest again.

"But I'm hungry." Kurt mentioned after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah, me too." Blaine sighed.

"Let's go eat."

* * *

The two boys grabbed their jackets and walked out on the street. It was people everywhere, even though it was getting late.

"I wanna try something." Kurt said and held out his hand. Blaine frowned in confusion.

"Hold my hand?" He asked.

"Yeah, in public." Blaine smiled and placed his hand in Kurt's, entwining their fingers. They shared a shy smile and then continued walking. And instead of getting disgusted glares, people actually didn't care. Some of them even smiled when they saw their entwined fingers. It made Blaine's heart swell, it felt so good to know that he was finally in a place where acceptance existed. A place where he didn't need to be afraid of kissing the love of his life or holding his hand.

"I love you." Blaine said and looked at his boyfriend. Kurt smiled.

"I love you too." He said and kissed his cheek. Blaine blushed and carefully looked around, no one cared. It was like any other couple had just shared a small kiss, it was no big deal. They both knew that everyone wouldn't be this accepting, hate existed everywhere no matter where you are, but it would at least be a lot better.

They walked into a random restaurant and sat down at a table. A waitor came by and took their orders. They shared a delicious New York-meal and somehow it felt like one of their first dates: the small smiles, the little laughs, the knee nudging under the table and the loving looks. It felt as if they were falling in love all over again, in a new place.

When they were done they walked out on the street again, their hands of course clasped together. They walked around and somehow ended up in Central Park, they laid down on the grass in the almost empty park and just looked up at the pitch black sky with the millions of shining stars. Blaine smiled and pointed out the star Kurt had given him. Just like the first night it was shining brighter than all the other stars in the sky. They entwined their fingers for what felt like the first time and shared a light, sweet kiss.

Soon enough they headed back to their apartment and once they got inside Kurt pushed Blaine up against the wall in a heated kiss. The kiss turned into so much more and they made love for the first time in their new home. They fell asleep with their arms wrapped around eachother and their legs tangled together: palm to palm, heart to heart.

* * *

Let's just say that all nights didn't end like that. Living together and seeing eachother 24/7 was harder than they could ever imagine the first two months. They had small arguments about things as stupid as where to put a vase or where to hang that painting. They always worked it out but one night they had a real fight. It was about two in the morning and they were yelling, slamming doors and crying. Eventually Kurt grabbed his coat and left, he ran out and Blaine had no idea if he would ever come back. He cried himself to sleep that night. When he woke up Kurt was asleep on the couch, he woke him up and they made up. It was one of the scariest moments in their lives but it was also a good lesson, a great one even.

Once college and work started they barely saw eachother. When Kurt had a day off Blaine didn't and vice versa. They missed eachother like crazy and it was miserable, it felt like they didn't even live together. So Kurt had to choose shorter working days and Blaine had to put an audition or dance class aside. They worked it out, but once again, it was hard.

But no matter what life threw at them, they worked it out and got through it. Because they had eachother and together they were strong, they were fighters. They exchanged new promises and small but meaningful gifts. They fought back against homophobes they met along the years, they always made sure to surprise eachother and to share as many laughs as they could.

* * *

One day, Blaine proposed. He never expected himself to do such a thing, he always saw Kurt as the one who would. But in that moment it just felt right. They had been together for 4 years and they had moved out to a bigger house, so they had a backyard. Blaine had dragged out a table and two chairs, he hade cooked a delicious dinner which they ate under the stars. After the dinner he bent down on one knee and asked Kurt to marry him. Of course Kurt said yes.

The marriage was huge, they invited everyone they knew. Old friends and new ones, families and even some teachers from McKinley. It was one of the most amazing days in their lives and they had never felt closer or happier.

Shortly after that Blaine got his first part on Broadway. The first of many. He didn't end up being the biggest, most famous Broadway star, but his face was on the big signs sometimes and he had a few people who recognized him. Kurt became a fashion designer at Vouge and took over after his old boss Isabella retired. You can pretty much say their lives ended up pretty well, at least if you ask them.

When Blaine was 28 years old and Kurt was 32 they adopted a child, a daughter. They named her Cydney, she was the most precious thing in the world. She had big blue eyes and brown, soft curls and a tiny little smile. They loved her more than anything and they were now a family.

A _family_.

They stayed in New York, it was the place where they needed to be. Lima would always be a part of them but it wasn't the right place to live. They still visited their families and friends but New York was their _home._

When Cydney got older she of course moved out, it was once of the hardest moments and they both cried. Their little girl had grown up, but she had turned into a beautiful woman who had a great future ahead of her. They couldn't have been more proud.

Even though you wish it, time won't stop. It flies by with one hell of a speed. Kurt noticed that the day he looked in the mirror and realized he had a gray hair in his flawless do. Blaine just shaked his head and told him that to him he was still that young, handsome boy he had always been.

* * *

You may not have expected this but Blaine passed away first. He had a heart problem but that didn't stop him from performing on Broadway, even though Kurt begged him to take it easy. One day he had a heart attack and he just couldn't survive it. He died at the age of 78. It was the worst day of Kurt's life. The pain he felt could never be described, he felt like he was dying too, emotionally. He held Blaine's hand at the hospital, he held it all the way until the end, until his hand turned cold and his heart stopped beating.

Kurt could never get used to not having Blaine in the house with him, he felt alone and empty. The first years were the worst, it was driving him insane. But every night he would look up at the star he had given Blaine for Christmas and talk to it, because somehow he knew that Blaine could hear him. And it made him feel better. He made up his mind about one thing though, he would never remarry. He would never create a life with another, he didn't want that. Blaine was his last true love and even though Cydney tried to get him into dating others, he refused to.

Kurt passed away at the age of 91. He died because of age, asleep in his bed. It was a strange feeling, it was like he was dreaming. Though when he opened his eyes he wasn't met by that old, empty, cold room. He was met by hazel eyes and a wide smile.

"Hi, I've been waiting for you forever." The familiar voice said and their lips met in yet another first kiss.

The end.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, where do I begin? First of all I wanted to say SORRY for the previous chapter. Of course Blaine was talking to , somehow the name got removed, don't even ask how. Because I have NO clue.**

**I wanted to thank everyone who has read it and been able to look past my spelling/grammar mistakes. I know there was quite a few of those. Which I apologize for. **

**I also wanna thank for all the sweet, wonderful reviews I have gotten! I thought I was gonna be attacked with hate, haha. I was obviously wrong :''3 so thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**I hope you enjoyed the end, I know it might have been rushed but I thought it was perfect to do it that way. And I made myself sad too, writing that your two fav characters die is never fun. But I pushed through it and finished the chapter! So be proud of me, heh.**

**Anyway, last chapter. *sigh* Can you believe it? I know I can't. This is the first story I have published and I was VERY nervous first, hah. Also, this is NOT my last one. I have written lots of oneshots and I am writing on two other stories which I hope you will like.**

**Okay, I'm gonna go now. Thank you again for reading. Let me know what you think. Bye for now! xoxo**


End file.
